


Pick Up All The Pieces

by thegaynerd



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lots of Secrets, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Shameless Smut, Slow Romance, a kind of slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaynerd/pseuds/thegaynerd
Summary: When Purgatory’s clan leader Ward and his eldest daughter Willa die unexpectedly, the burden falls to Wynonna to rule the district. Kept in the dark about the details of their demise, Waverly tries to put her life back together. Until Nicole Haught returns with a dimpled grin and secrets that will destroy everything Waverly thought she knew.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri & Nicole Haught, Jeremy Chetri & Waverly Earp, Jeremy Chetri & Xavier Dolls, Nicole Haught & Shae Pressman, Nicole Haught/Shae Pressman, Waverly Earp & Chrissy Nedley, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls & Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls & Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught & Doc Holliday
Comments: 151
Kudos: 398





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, 
> 
> I hope you're well and staying safe out there. 
> 
> So I finally managed to find the time to get one of my fic ideas past the outline and into a story (I know I'm shocked too). 
> 
> The original idea for this story has actually been around for nearly three years and I've found myself coming back to it multiple times to make changes and add things in. Then I decided I was going to attempt to make it an A/B/O and everything kind of snowballed from that point on. 
> 
> It's been a while since I've done this so I'm a little nervous, especially because its my first attempt at an Alpha/Beta/Omega universe. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta [Susan](https://twitter.com/SVaughn21).

The graveyard was silent, a stark difference from earlier when hundreds of people were attending the clan leader, Ward Earp, and his daughter Willa's funeral. Everyone had left hours ago, leaving Waverly and Wynonna alone with their grief. 

Their lives would continue, but the Earp sister's lives would never be the same. Especially for Wynonna. With their father and Willa dead, the clan leader's job fell on her shoulders. A burden the alpha was never supposed to bear. 

Waverly shivered against the cold wind sweeping through the graveyard, leaves swirling and dancing in the air before falling back to the ground. She pulled her coat closer to her body, arms wrapped around her torso, trying to ward off the chill. Her feet aching from standing in one place for so long. 

Waverly knew high heels weren't the best choice this morning, but she wanted to make an effort. Besides, there was a reputation to uphold. Especially now, whispers were creeping their way through the other noble families, circling like sharks who smelled blood. More than ever, Waverly and Wynonna needed to maintain a united front. 

Behind closed doors, it was a different story entirely. Since the accident, Waverly had spent most of her time wandering around the Homestead, spending most of her time locked away in her bedroom or in the library. Nose in a book while the record player sang soft notes, anything to distract her from what was happening. 

On rare occasions, she left the confines of her four walls, but Wynonna or Dolls were always there, reminding her not to leave the Homestead. The only time she tried, Wynonna lost her shit and as good as forbid her from going. They hadn't talked much since then. 

Now here they were both standing in silence, together but apart. Wynonna crouched down by two fresh mounds of dirt, their daddy, and Willa's final resting place. A bottle of whiskey in her hand. She was mostly silent apart from the odd drunken mutter that Waverly couldn't make out.

The omega hadn't found it in herself to go near the graves again, not since she had scattered dirt over their coffins at the funeral. Between the two of them, Wynonna was closest to, not so much their daddy, but certainly Willa. Waverly always keeping her distance and existing in the background to avoid their cruelty. However, it didn't mean she was any less heartbroken when the time came to say goodbye. Regretting that she hadn't made an effort to repair the rift between her and her sister. 

After Willa turned eighteen, she had been their father's shadow, learning everything that came with the responsibility of being the clan leader. Hell, even Wynonna had responsibilities when she turned eighteen. However, it wasn't the same when it came time for Waverly.

Sometimes, Ward would parade Waverly around like some prized omega when there were social events or a visitor from another district. God, she hated it, but deep down, a part of her liked that her father paid her attention even if it made her feel like a show dog. 

Another gust of wind swept through the graveyard, Waverly held herself even tighter, her coat doing little against the early evening chill. Powerless to stop her teeth from chattering. It was getting late, the sun disappearing over the horizon and taking the day's heat, casting hues of pink and orange into the night sky. 

Slowly Waverly crept her way towards her sister, her heels sticking in the ground, trying to knock her off balance. She looked down at Wynonna's broken form, her shoulders hunched over, arms dangling over her knees, body swaying from the copious amounts of whiskey in her system. 

"Wynonna," Waverly said softly, voice cracking from lack of use. 

Wynonna didn't answer. Her alpha paced back and forth, standing guard, a low growl rumbling in its chest. 

Carefully Waverly lowered herself until she was crouching next to her sister, slowly putting an arm around her. Omega flat on its belly, ears pinned back against its head in a show of submission. 

After a few moments, Wynonna turned to look at Waverly, the smell of whiskey on her breath, stinging Waverly's nostrils. Bright blue eyes stared back at her, bloodshot and vulnerable. Something Waverly rarely saw when it came to the alpha, making her heart break all over again.

Waverly sighed against her helplessness and tried again, "Nonna… it's time to go."

Wynonna's eyes clamped shut, tears gathering in her eyelashes, shaking her head, "Not yet."

Waverly wrapped her other arm around her sister and held her tight, her head resting awkwardly on top of Wynonna's. A silent promise.

_I'm here._

Waverly took a deep breath to stave off her tears, Wynonna's scent, a mixture of oak and barley mingled with whiskey, filling her lungs. 

Waverly's omega crept forward on its belly towards Wynonna's alpha. It was sitting now, accepting that the omega wasn't a threat. Waverly's omega nudged its paw with her nose, trying to get it to listen. The alpha snorted, chest puffed out, before huffing out a defeated breath. 

"I don't want to leave them," Wynonna's voice was small.

Waverly pulled her sister closer, a few small tears spilling over and rolling down her cheeks. She kissed the top of Wynonna's head, "I know."

They stayed like this a little while longer until Waverly's legs were dead, her feet screaming out in pain yet, completely numb. 

The sky almost entirely black, the last lingering bit of light dancing on the horizon before it disappeared completely. 

"Come on," Waverly whispered, pulling Wynonna up with her until they were both standing, the alpha following, compliant. 

Pins and needles shot through her legs and feet as the blood rushed back through her limbs. Waverly led her sister across the graveyard in silence. The sounds of liquid sloshing around in the whiskey bottle still clutched in Wynonna's hand, mixed with the twigs' snapping under their feet. 

Waverly was relieved when they made it back to the black SUV in one piece. Between her heels and Wynonna's drunken state, it had been a task getting them there without losing her balance. Despite a couple of close calls. 

Dolls, a tall, dark-skinned, muscular man, jumped out of the driver's side and jogged around the back of the SUV, meeting Waverly at the passenger door. Wordlessly he opened it with a tight-lipped smile, eyes gentle and concerned. Waverly nodded her thanks. 

Both of them helped Wynonna into the back seat, a mess of flailing limbs trying desperately to protect her whiskey bottle. Waverly had grown dealing with a drunk Wynonna, so she didn't really need the help, but accepted it anyway. 

Once Wynonna settled into the back seat, she took a long swig from the bottle. Waverly paused, wondering if she should take it off of her, but the omega knew better. She had tried it in the past, and it didn't end well. 

Instead, Waverly leaned in and kissed Wynonna on the temple before closing the door and getting in the other side and taking her sister's hand. Just as much for her comfort as well as Wynonna's. 

"Thanks, Babygirl," Wynonna slurred, the whiskey bottle cradled between her knees. 

Waverly smiled softly back at her sister and leaned over, resting her head on Wynonna's shoulder. The alpha resting her head on top of Waverly's in return. 

"Ready?" Dolls asked from the front seat, looking back at them in the rearview mirror. 

Waverly nodded. 

The car came to life, the hum of the engine a brief distraction from the empty house that awaited them. Waverly knew once they got back home that it would all be real. She would never see her father and Willa again. Sure, that seemed like a stupid thing to think because they died three weeks ago, but this time it felt final. She swallowed back the lump in her throat, fighting back more tears, and closed her eyes. Her omega and Wynonna's alpha curled up together, comforting one another. At least she still had Wynonna. 

The SUV turned down the dirt road towards the Homestead, slowing to a stop in front of its iron gates. The Earp family crest sat proudly at its center. A brown wolf's head howling, encased in a ring of glowing blue symbols and sigils. The family motto "et pacem tuam" written underneath it. After a moment, the gates opened, the crest making way to reveal their fourteen acres of land. The Homestead and its worn grey stone brickwork had housed generations of Earp's. Waverly spent her whole life in this house, exploring secret passages leading to hidden rooms. Reading in the library, and going on make-believe adventures in the playroom with Wynonna and Nicole. Willa, of course, was too old for such childish things, at least that's what she always used to say whenever Waverly asked her to play. 

As they approached the house, Waverly tried to ignore the gnawing in the pit of her stomach, clinging to the memories of her childhood. They slowly slipped away the closer they got to the house. The armed guards that circled the perimeter only looked up at the SUV in mild interest until they realized it was Wynonna and Waverly returning home. For most kids, who weren't a part of the noblest family in Purgatory, seeing so many armed men would be disconcerting but not to Waverly. It was her ordinary, how it had always been, for as long as she could remember. It was one of the many prices she paid for being born into the Earp family. 

Dolls pulled up in front of the house, climbing out of the SUV he opened Wynonna's door. Another thing Waverly was used to, first, the heir and then the spare. Many times, Waverly used it to convince herself that was why her daddy and eldest sister didn't pay her much attention. Wynonna fell out of the car, spilling drops of whiskey onto her hand as she did. The alpha licked the whiskey off before steadying herself, Dolls next to her with his arms held ready to catch her if the alpha lost her balance. He looked at Waverly apologetically, but she waved him off. It was probably safer for Wynonna if Waverly just let herself out. Still, she couldn't help but feel the sting of always being forgotten. Always second to _someone_. 

Wynonna immediately sobered, shoving the bottle of whiskey at Dolls for him to take it. "Is he here yet?" She asked. 

"Arrived this morning."

"Good. Good. You go get him and meet me in my office." Wynonna ordered as Waverly just stared at her sister in disbelief. The ability for Wynonna to go from blind drunk to sober and official in a matter of seconds was something Waverly would never understand. 

Naturally, this mysterious man that had arrived would've piqued the omegas interest. Still, it had been a long day, and Waverly was too tired to care. She just wanted to get out of this dress and finally take her heels off and get into her comfiest unicorn pajamas and curl up in bed with a book. It wasn't like Wynonna would tell her or give Waverly a straight answer anyway. All of the alpha's meetings were some big secret when it came to Waverly now. 

Wynonna started towards the house, pausing at the bottom of the steps. She turned to face Waverly like she just remembered the omega was still there. 

"Come on, Waves, you'll catch a chill."

Waverly rolled her eyes, pushing aside her thoughts of the mystery man, and walked to catch up with her sister. Wynonna put her arm around Waverly as they walked inside. She knew it was only a matter of minutes until they went their separate ways, so she was going to enjoy the time they did have. No matter how brief. 

  
  


***

In the months since the funeral, Waverly had seen her sister less and less. Honestly, Waverly didn't even know what Wynonna did day to day anymore. At first, they had at least tried to spend time with each other. Wynonna spent her days doing whatever it was a clan leader did, then in the evenings, they would meet each other in the living room. More often than not, there was alcohol involved—usually whiskey. Except for one evening when Wynonna surprised Waverly with a bottle of bubblegum sake, she had wanted to try. 

Wynonna started to show up less and less. Too busy conducting secret meetings and working in the privacy of her office. Waverly wouldn't be surprised if Wynonna slept in there now for how often she saw her sister around the Homestead. Waverly spent most of her life on the grounds alone. Except for the odd occasion, she and Wynonna would visit their Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis at a bar they owned in Purgatory. But Waverly felt more lonely than ever in these last five months. Before now, the isolation of being an Earp wasn't something that particularly bothered Waverly because, despite everything, she had her sister and her best friend, Chrissy. Now though, being an Earp only felt like a curse. 

Chrissy still stopped by from time to time, but even those visits had become infrequent since she met her boyfriend, Perry. Not that Waverly blamed her, she had her own life to lead, especially after the bombshell Chrissy dropped on her last visit. A bombshell in the form of a _massive_ diamond engagement ring. When Chrissy told Waverly or first shoved her left hand in Waverly's face, they squealed so loud that Dolls came running in with his gun drawn. Only to find them hugging each other and dancing around like giddy teenagers. 

Obviously, with a wedding to plan, Chrissy was far too busy to drop in and see Waverly. So now Waverly just did whatever she could to occupy her days. It wasn't like the omega could just pop out into Purgatory whenever. Especially with her suddenly overbearingly protective big sister and her henchmen watching Waverly's every move, keeping track of her whereabouts. She tried to give Wynonna the benefit of the doubt; they had lost half of their family in an accident. The details of which remained a mystery to Waverly because her sister refused to talk about it. After the third or fourth time of them arguing about it, Waverly decided it was probably best to drop it. She could never get a straight answer out of Wynonna anyway. The more Wynonna avoided it though; the more suspicious Waverly had become. She even tried to do her research into it, but no one would give her any answer, and of course, it got back to Wynonna, who shut her little research project down. All she knew after that was that Ward and Willa had traveled to the district's southern border. Nothing more. 

Here she was lying on her stomach, on her bed, reading Jane Eyre for what must be the tenth time. She had circled through all of her books multiple times. Frustrated, Waverly placed her bookmark between the worn pages and threw it down on her bed. She rolled on to her back and stared up at the cream canopy of her grand four-poster bed, her arms and legs splayed out like a starfish. 

She was bored; she huffed out a breath, searching her mind for something to do. Waverly pushed herself up into a sitting position, leaning on her arms stretched out behind her, running through a list of things to do. Her mind was coming up empty. Maybe if Waverly wandered around a little bit, something would come to her. It was worth a shot. Having decided, Waverly climbed off of the bed and walked over to the corner of her room, to the chest of drawers, and shut off her record player, lifting the arm. 

She opened her door and took off down the hallway, closing her door behind her. It was empty and eerily quiet as Waverly made her way down the corridor. Her feet were taking her down towards their old playroom. She opened the door and looked at the barely used room; old toys piled up neatly on the other side of the room, collecting dust. Waverly wandered inside her head, filling with childhood memories of her four-year-old self, Wynonna and Nicole, in here playing cowboys. The two alpha's favorite game. Waverly wasn't as big of a fan, but that was mostly since Wynonna always made Waverly the damsel in distress, which Waverly hated. 

Every time Waverly asked why _she_ had to be the one to be rescued, and each time Wynonna would just look at Waverly and say the same thing. "Because you're an omega and we're alphas. Duh." Waverly always argued back and told her sister that wasn't fair, that she couldn't help being an omega. She wanted to be a cowboy just this once. That was until a ten-year-old Nicole would pick up her cowboy hat with one hand, slick her hair back with the other. Placing the hat on her head, she would turn to Waverly, wink, and say, "don't worry darlin', I'll save ya," in a thick southern accent that made Waverly's knees go weak. Wynonna always ruined it by making a disgusted noise, scrunching her face up, and telling them that they were gross. 

The memory brought a smile to Waverly's face. Absentmindedly, she picked up Nicole's cowboy hat off of the pile of toys, brushed off the dust, and traced the stitches with her fingertip. She was wondering what Nicole was doing now. She hadn't seen the alpha since she was eighteen, Waverly was twelve and Wynonna was nineteen. Nicole told them that she was joining the Purgatory district military and would be leaving in a week for basic. Waverly was heartbroken. Nicole had been around a lot less since Wynonna had come of age and took up her role within the clan, but now she was losing Nicole forever. Waverly cried and asked Nicole not to go while Wynonna just sat there silently, never one to give much away. Nicole hugged Waverly and told her she would be back to visit and that this wasn't goodbye. Waverly and Wynonna only saw Nicole once after that. She didn't know the full details of what happened, but the rumors were that Nicole and her father had a massive falling out, and soon after, Nicole left their home and never went back. Waverly wasn't even sure if she came back this far north of the district anymore.

Waverly's omega whimpered ears back against its head. "I know," she whispered back, holding the hat close to her chest and breathing in a slow, sad breath despite the musty smell of dust. 

Ready to move on, she gently put the hat back where she found it and left the playroom. A sad trip down memory lane, remembering the people she had lost, was not something Waverly was looking to distract herself with. Besides, she had plenty to choose from, starting with their Mama leaving when she was around three or four right up to Wynonna, who now spent most of her time locked away. Waverly hadn't just lost one sister; she'd lost them both. Waverly felt the sting of tears behind her eyelids and clamped them shut, trying to shake them off. She cleared her throat and pushed herself forward. She needed to get out of this mausoleum and get some fresh air.

She quickly made her way down the corridor, back past her bedroom, towards the small staircase that led to the main one. Her feet were carrying her as fast as they could. Just as she made it to the top of the main staircase, she saw Dolls and someone else with him. It made her stop and pause, natural bright red hair shining under the light of the crystal chandelier that hung in the center of the room. 

Waverly's heart stuttered and thudded against her chest. Her omega alert, watching with bright eyes, tail wagging. Waverly blinked a few times, and pinched herself; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. But as sure as the air she was breathing, there she was. Nicole Haught was _here_ making her way up the dark marble staircase towards Waverly. 

"Nicole," the omega breathed out in disbelief. 

Nicole stopped and lifted her head slowly, brown eyes meeting hazel for just a moment before they were gone, and Nicole's head was down again. 

"Oh, Waverly. Um. Hi"

Waverly flinched at the greeting. Distant and disinterested? She wasn't sure. She tried to curb the hurt in Nicole's strange reception. In the second she'd had to think about it, Waverly had pictured some grande reunion where Nicole lifted her into a hug or something. Not...that. 

Dolls cleared his throat next to them, Waverly forgetting he was there. 

"We-er. We should probably," he said to Nicole, pointing towards the direction of Wynonna's office. Looking at Waverly out of the corner of his eye. 

Confused and ready for this awkward situation to be over, Waverly just shook her head and carried on down the steps. As she reached the bottom, Dolls called after her, "Waverly, where are you goi-?"

"For a walk," she snapped, feeling a little guilty for taking her frustration out on him. He was just doing his job, after all. 

"Don't leave the-" his voice less authoritative this time. 

"Homestead. I know," she snapped again, more annoyed at not being able just to storm out like she had wanted to. That and the constant babying was starting to get old. 

With that, Waverly crossed her arms over her chest and stormed off like she wanted to in the first place. It had been almost ten years since she had last seen Nicole, _ten years_ , and that was the greeting she got. Nicole couldn't get away quick enough; she wouldn't even look at her. Whatever. Waverly didn't care anyway. By the time she got back from her walk, she would have forgotten all about stupid Nicole and her stupid beautiful face. Her omega snorted, clearly not buying Waverly's guff. It curled up into a ball, not interested in Waverly and her ramblings anymore. 

"Whatever," she muttered as she opened the door, the warm breeze hitting her already heated skin. At least it was a beautiful day. 

Waverly made quick work of the few steps and made her way towards the trees on the east side of the Homestead. When she got to the tree line, instead of sitting underneath her usual tree, Waverly walked past it, letting her feet work off the anger bubbling underneath her skin. 

  
  
  


***

Waverly had walked so much, it felt like her feet were going to fall off. Her anger finally subsided. She retired to the safety of her bedroom, hoping that Nicole was either long gone or still in her meeting with Wynonna. Luckily she made it back to her room without seeing anybody, except for Doc in passing. Probably headed the same way Nicole and Dolls went. He tipped his hat at Waverly in greeting, and she smiled back, thankful that he didn't want to stop and have a chat. It was nothing against him; it's just Waverly wasn't in the mood anymore. 

A little while later, after tossing and turning in her bed and trying to read, Waverly gave up. Her mood had gone from angry to moping, and she needed a drink. Jumping off of her bed, Waverly headed to the front room. On her way, she grabbed a fresh bottle of whiskey and a glass out of the cabinet. Waverly flopped down into one of the loveseats in the center of the large room, curling her legs underneath, and poured a whiskey shot. 

She downed the shot, the familiar burn soothing her injured pride. Waverly smacked her lips and poured another doing the same again until the omega decided it was too quiet. She placed the whiskey bottle and her glass on the small round table next to her. Then walked over to the bookshelf stacked with records to her left. 

Her fingers gliding over each record, trying to find the right one. She paused over a bright yellow sleeve, the edges were a little frayed but still in good condition. She pulled the record out. Glossy yellow cover, the words' Shake Rattle & Roll' at the top in bold writing. Each word in a different font of block writing. In the middle was a caricature red car with Bill Haley and his comets written in white alongside it. In the vehicle were six men. On the far left was Bill Haley smiling up at her, waving a giant hand, his comets lined up behind him. Her heart clenched as flashes of her Mama dancing around to this song-filled her head, drink in her hand, a massive smile on her face, eyes bright as she sang along. She would stop now and then to shimmy with a little chubby-cheeked Waverly. 

Gently Waverly put the record back, deciding that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to play that particular record. Her finger continued its pursuit along the row of records until it found another. A paler yellow this time, Waverly pulled it from its place on the shelf, a young Dolly Parton with her big blonde hair looking up at her. She slipped the record from its sleeve and placed it onto the record player. She flicked it on and lowered the needle. Static filled the room before the guitar riff took its place. Waverly swayed to the beat as she walked back over to the loveseat. She poured herself of whiskey and took a sip as Dolly Parton started to sing, Waverly hummed along. 

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene. I'm begging of you, please don't take my man. Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene. Please don't take him just because you can._

She sat down again and tipped her head back to rest against the back of the seat, letting her eyes close. She stayed like this for a while until she heard footsteps approaching. She opened her eyes and turned as Wynonna walked in. She looked at Waverly with a raised eyebrow. 

"You okay?"

"Mhm," Waverly hummed, her brain fuzzy from the alcohol. 

Wynonna didn't look convinced, so Waverly tried for a small dopey smile. Wynonna narrowed her eyes at Waverly for a moment, but let it drop. She opened the drinks cabinet and pulled out a glass and walked over to the small table where the nearly half-empty bottle of whiskey was. She poured herself half a glass and sat on the edge of the other loveseat, elbows resting on her knees. Waverly turned back around to face her sister, picking up her glass and taking a sip, trying to act as casual as she could with Wynonna watching her so closely. Okay, so maybe Wynonna wasn't going to let it go so quickly.

"So, what's the occasion?" Wynonna asked, rocking her whiskey glass from side to side, popping her lips together. 

"Does there have to be one?" Waverly answered casually, taking another sip. 

"Half a bottle of whiskey, Dolly Parton, and you sitting in here on your own. You're either celebrating or wallowing." Wynonna swirled the contents of the glass, eyes not leaving Waverly. 

Waverly shifted uncomfortably, ready for this conversation to be over. What was she supposed to say anyway? She's sad because her childhood crush wasn't as stunned, happy, or excited to see her as Waverly was? It was stupid, and Waverly knew it was, so why did it bother her so much? Besides, it wasn't like she was going to tell Wynonna why she was in here feeling sorry for herself. 

"I'm fine, Wynonna, sometimes I like to come in here and have a drink," Waverly shrugged. 

Wynonna raised her brow, "No, you don't."

Something inside Waverly snapped, her feelings were getting the better of her. Apparently, her anger towards Wynonna was no exception. "How would you know?" 

As soon as the words left her mouth, Waverly regretted them. Guilt coiled in her gut, sitting heavy on her stomach. Hurt flashed across the alpha's face for a moment before she composed herself, her alpha snorted and wrinkled its nose. 

Waverly pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs, and sucked in a deep breath. The least she could do now was offer her sister some sort of explanation. "I saw Nicole today."

Realization and a mix of.. something else flashed in Wynonna's eyes, "You did, huh?"

"Yeah," Waverly rested her chin on her knees, "she didn't have much to say," the omega muttered. 

Wynonna picked up the bottle off of the table between them and took a long swig from it. "Maybe she didn't know what to say."

Waverly scoffed at her sister. For someone who was trying so hard to get whatever was bothering Waverly out, she seemed to want to move on from the topic of conversation quickly. 

"Hello, would have been a good place to start, or I don't know; maybe she could've looked at me." Waverly shook her head in disbelief. "What was she doing here, anyway?"

Wynonna paused, the bottle halfway up to her lips, "she er-. Shesgoingtobeworkinghere."

Waverly's eyes went wide with shock, her brain taking a moment to unjumble what Wynonna had just said. "She's going to be… here?" Waverly said, pointing to the floor. 

Wynonna nodded cautiously. 

"Why?"

"I could use someone with recent field experience to, you know, advise me and stuff," Wynonna shrugged, then chuckled, "funny story. It was Dolls' idea." 

Waverly's interest piqued, she uncurled and spread herself out across the chair. She grabbed the bottle off of her sister and topped her drink up. "Is she still in the military?" Waverly asked. 

Wynonna took the bottle back, shaking her head. "She was in the Special Forces for a while. Pretty impressive record. Typical Haught," Wynonna rolled her eyes, but Waverly didn't miss the affectionate tone Wynonna held for her former best friend. 

"Was?"

Wynonna shifted on her seat. A nervous habit that Waverly knew she did when she was hiding something. "She got injured in action, been in recovery until I offered her Haught ass a job here."

"Oh," was all Waverly could think to say. Her mind was swimming with questions, all fading into the background as the realization that Nicole would be working here, every day, sank in. Waverly ignored the flutter of her heart and her hopeful omega nudging at her ribcage. 

"Yeah, 'oh,' so maybe try not to jump the bones of the staff, Babygirl?" Wynonna smirked playfully. 

Waverly slapped her sister's arm, playfully, "Hey! I can control myself, unlike _some_ people."

Wynonna lifted the bottle to her lip, "I can control myself." 

Another swig, smirk curling the corner of her lips, "I just choose not to," she finished, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Waverly scrunched her face up at the alpha, "Ew."

Wynonna and Waverly burst out laughing. Despite the awkward start of their conversation, Waverly was glad that Wynonna was here. It had been a long time since they had both spent time together like this, and it had helped cheer Waverly up. Learning that Nicole would be working here might have been a beautiful little cherry on top of Waverly's pity party cake. The rest of their night passed by in a blur of whiskey and bad karaoke. Waverly and Wynonna were taking turns to pick out a record until Waverly, too drunk to see straight, had to call it a night. Wynonna helped the omega to her room, tucking her in with a kiss to her forehead. 

"Goodnight, Babygirl," she whispered as Waverly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly breaks the rules, Nicole starts her new job, and we get a glimpse of some Wayhaught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> I hope you're well and staying safe. 
> 
> Here's chapter 2 for your reading pleasure. I hope you like it :)
> 
> A huge thanks to my beta [Susan](https://twitter.com/SVaughn21%22).

The next morning Waverly woke up with a fuzzy head. The kind that could only be the result of a night of drinking with Wynonna. The omega smacked her lips to ease her dry mouth, the taste of old whiskey on her tongue. Slowly she opened her eyes, squinting against the morning light before opening them altogether. Rolling onto her side, Waverly looked around her bedroom, fighting off her stomach's queasiness and checking the clock on her wall. 

8.30 am

Good. Waverly had enough time for coffee and breakfast before she had to get dressed and see Chrissy. A detail she had failed to mention to her sister. It would be fine, Waverly reasoned with herself. She'd get Robin to drive her there, spend a couple of hours helping Chrissy with her wedding planning, and be back at the Homestead in no time. Wynonna wouldn't even notice she was gone. 

Gradually she pulled herself from under the covers and out of bed; goosebumps exploded over her skin from the cold air of her room. Waverly paused in front of the mirror, questioning whether she should change before going downstairs. 

Her hair was wild, sticking up in odd places, so Waverly quickly combed her fingers through brown tresses, trying to get it under control. Her eyes moved down to the worn baggy t-shirt she'd borrowed from Wynonna but had never given back. A tankard of beer over each breast, tilted towards each other, the words 'Shorty's Drinking Contest Winner' underneath. 

Waverly remembered when Wynonna won this shirt. The alpha had gone to Shorty's to celebrate her twenty-first birthday. She turned up at the Homestead two days later wearing it, a small patch of vomit on the collar. 

When she found her sister Waverly tried to sneak Wynonna up to her bedroom without their daddy or Willa noticing. However, Wynonna had other ideas, singing and wailing incoherent songs at the top of her lungs, arms flailing around so much the alpha knocked both of them on their asses. 

While they were crumpled on the floor, Ward came down, his face was so red she was sure he was going to burst a blood vessel. To this day, Waverly swore actual steam was coming out of his ears. Of course, it was left to a fifteen-year-old Waverly to take care of her sister, guiding the alpha up to her room, making sure she didn't hurt herself.

Waverly's loneliness edged in through her memory, making her heart hurt. The omega pushed it down, continuing her inspection. Hazel eyes trailed down to her thighs, where she could scarcely see the bottom of her shorts creeping out underneath the t-shirt. 

Waverly's stomach gurgled, interrupting her thoughts, shrugging she decided her outfit would do. Besides, it wasn't like anyone would see her. Apart from Jeremy, and he'd seen her in worse states in a morning. Waverly yawned, making her way down to the kitchen, her head pounding with each step. Stomach growling for Jeremy's specialty breakfast.

Ever since Jeremy Chetri started working at the Homestead a year ago, he and Waverly had become fast friends. If you could call someone who works for you, a friend? Either way, in another life, Waverly could see herself and Jeremy geeking out together. 

Talking science over a cup of tea or translating ancient texts. Jeremy and Waverly had spoken on numerous occasions about him aspiring to pursue a career in science, but that required money, something he didn't have a lot of. 

That was what brought the omega into Waverly's life. He had it all figured out. He was going to work a few years, save up enough money to go to college and get his degree in Biochemistry. And while he was attending, he could work at the Homestead and support himself. 

Waverly walked into the kitchen and found Jeremy bent over the counter with his nose in a book. 

"Morning, Jeremy," she greeted him.

Jeremy looked up, smiling at Waverly, "Morning Waves, you're looking… less than dapper. Not that I-. I mean, you look-."

Waverly laughed, putting a hand up to stop his ramblings, "it's the price you pay for a night with Wynonna." 

"Ah," he said with a nod. 

"Speaking of Wynonna, have you seen her this morning?"

"Er- she stopped by for coffee, grunted and left," he shrugged. 

"Oh."

A sadness washed over Waverly, she couldn't help but feel disappointed that she'd missed Wynonna. Hoping to see her sister at breakfast before she disappeared for the day. It was fine. Waverly would just eat breakfast on her own again. Waverly's stomach rumbled, knocking her from her head. 

"Any chance of some breakfast, Jer?"

"Right. Yes," Jeremy said, flicking his index finger at Waverly, "breakfast I can do. The Jeremy special?"

"Please," Waverly sighed. She slipped onto a stool tucking her knees under the large table in the center of the room, leaning her head on her hand. 

"Coming right up. But first-," Jeremy pour some hot water into a mug setting it down in front of Waverly. She gave him a grateful smile, trying to ignore the pounding in her skull.

Waverly lifted the cup between her palms, bringing it up to her face. She took a deep breath, inhaling the camomile aroma with a satisfied sigh. Her headache feeling slightly better already. 

"Thanks, Jer."

He smiled at her before retreating to the other side of the kitchen and taking a frying pan down off of the rail, placing it on the stovetop, dropping a splash of oil in before he turned the heat on. He walked over to the fridge, opened it, looking around until he found what he needed. 

"Any plans for today?" he asked as he prepped everything.

A heavy feeling settled in Waverly's chest. She chewed the inside of her lip, wondering whether she should tell Jeremy the truth. Finally, deciding that it would be a good idea for someone to know where she was, just in case. Jeez. Maybe Wynonna had gotten inside her head. 

Jeremy tossed something into the frying pan with a sizzle. At the same time, he started to chop something up, filling the room with smells that made Waverly's mouth water and stomach rumble harder. 

"I'm… planning a jailbreak," Waverly said just above a whisper over her mug of tea, taking a sip, so she didn't have to look at the other omega's face. 

Jeremy whirled around, eyes wide and staring at Waverly; his eyes darting around the kitchen before he leaned in close, elbows resting on the table. 

"Like a-an actual jailbreak?"

Waverly giggled, looking around to make sure no one could hear her, "No, Jeremy, I'm sneaking out."

Realization settled over his features, his mouth making an O shape. "Oooh, okay. Makes sense," he said, turning back to finish cooking. 

Waverly ran her hand through her hair nervously, she watched Jeremy serving up her food, biting her lip, "I could use your help."

"Breaking out?" He squeaked, placing the plate of scrambled tofu and avocado on toast down, followed by a knife and fork. "I don't know, Waves if Wynonna found out-."

" _ If _ ."

Jeremy slid into the stool opposite Waverly with a sympathetic look, folding his hands together, obviously torn, "I need this job," he sighed. 

"Wynonna won't have to know, if I do get caught, I won't rat you out, I swear. I need to get out of here, Jeremy. I feel like I'm on house arrest in a fucking mausoleum."

Jeremy paused, eyes still on Waverly. Sucking in a breath, Waverly watched his resolve crumble, "I'm not big on secrets, Waves, but you seem pretty desperate, so I'm in."

"Hey!" Waverly smiled, a little insulted. She placed her hand on top of Jeremy's, a small gesture of her gratitude, "Thank you," she grinned. 

"It's nothing. What are friends for, right?"

"Friends?" Waverly asked, slightly shocked. 

Waverly never really had many friends over the years, except for Chrissy. At least not ones that weren't using her for her social status or money anyways. Sure, Waverly considered Jeremy, a friend, but she never really knew if they were. 

The omega's face fell, "Aren't we?"

Waverly nodded furiously, "Yeah. Of course, I just-. Friends," she confirmed with an enormous smile, eyes wrinkling in the corners. 

Jeremy stood abruptly, pushing Waverly's plate closer to her, "eat," he said, "I'll go speak to Robin and see if he um-. If we can't- you know."

Waverly picked up her knife and fork with a smirk, "Jeremy, are you blushing?" she teased. 

"What no, it's just… hot. Yeah, it's just hot." He stammered.

"You're blushing," Waverly said, shoveling some tofu into her mouth with a satisfied hum.

"Am not," Jeremy pouted. "Just eat your breakfast before it gets cold," he ordered, avoiding Waverly's gaze before leaving the kitchen in a rush, visibly flustered. 

Waverly smiled to herself and shook her head before digging into her breakfast. By the time she had finished, Jeremy had come back and told her Robin was on board with operation breakout. Apparently, the beta was very enthusiastic about busting her out. 

Waverly sat with Jeremy a little while longer while he told her the plan. When he'd finished, Waverly got up to go and get dressed, pausing in the doorway of the kitchen with a soft smile on her face, "Thanks, Jer. I owe you."

"Don't mention it," he said, picking up Waverly's plate and taking it over to the sink, "Go get ready, or you'll be late," he said over his shoulder. 

Excitement bubbled in Waverly's chest, her heart thrummed at the thought of leaving the Homestead. Even if for a couple of hours. Waverly practically skipped out of the kitchen as she made her way back up to her bedroom, lost in her bubble until she heard a familiar voice to her left. She froze on the spot. 

She looked down at herself before her eyes darted around the foyer for somewhere to hide. Coming up empty, Waverly decided to make a run for it. Hopefully, she could make it upstairs before Nicole spotted her. But her feet wouldn't move, no matter how much the voice in her head was screaming at her to run her feet were glued to one spot. Helplessly she watched as Nicole turned towards the stairs, brown eyes locking with hers. 

They looked at each other for a beat before Nicole's eyes traveled down Waverly's body. She could feel the heat of Nicole's gaze prickle over her skin, sending a bolt of electricity down her spine that settled low in her belly. Heat rose in her chest, dusting her cheeks a shade of pink. 

Nicole's wide eyes shot back up to meet Waverly's. They stayed like this for a second longer before Nicole cleared her throat and looked away. 

Waverly ran her fingers through her hair, just for something to do, snagging on a couple of knots that made her eyes water. "Erm," Waverly chuckled nervously, "Hi," she waved with a quick flick of her wrist. 

"H-hi," Nicole stuttered, not meeting the omega's gaze. 

Waverly yearned to go back a couple of seconds. To relive the way Nicole was looking at her earlier, craving one more moment under the searing heat of the alpha's eyes. Her omega nudging her, pushing her to move closer to Nicole. 

"Nice shirt," Nicole smirked, sending a flurry of butterflies through Waverly, her knees going weak, "I didn't know Shorty's had drinking competitions."

Waverly blushed hard, cursing herself. "T-thanks it's Wynonna's," she blurted out, tongue heavy in her mouth. 

_ Jeez, Earp, get a grip. You're making yourself look like an idiot. _ Waverly chastised herself. 

"Figures," Nicole smirked again, making Waverly's heart stutter.

At least Nicole was talking to her. Waverly scrambled through her thoughts, trying to think of something to say. Anything that would keep Nicole talking to her a little bit longer. Coming up empty, they both stood in silence until Dolls walked in, interrupting their moment. 

"Waverly um-. What are you-?" Dolls paused, eyes wide and looking off to the side, "Oh jeez," he muttered under his breath. 

Waverly watched as Nicole's eyes flickered around the room, finally landing on the wall behind Waverly. 

Her omega huffed its dissatisfaction. 

The moment ruined, all Waverly could think was that she was standing there, half-dressed, her hair all over the place in front of  _ Nicole Haught _ . Subconsciously, she pulled at the bottom of her shirt in a futile attempt to cover up some of her exposed skin. 

"I'm gonna-." Waverly pointed behind her, wishing the floor would open up and swallow her whole. 

"Yeah," Dolls nodded and cleared his throat. 

Waverly looked back at Nicole, her head was down, eyes on the floor. Waverly couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something sad about the alpha. Her omega only reinforcing her suspicions when it whimpered and nudged Waverly to move forward. She hesitated, ignoring the urge to reach out and pull Nicole into a hug. Swallow her pain. Instead, she turned on her heel and ran up the stairs as fast as she could, pulling the back of her shirt down to cover herself. 

Her feet didn't stop until she was back in her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She leaned against it, her head falling back with a thud, and slid down the door, pulling her knees up to her chest, head in her hands. 

In two days, Waverly had managed to make herself look like an idiot, not once, but twice, in front of Nicole. It was hard not to think the universe was mocking her. To make matters worse, she was going to see Nicole a lot now. 

"Fuck," Waverly muttered into her palms. 

***

Waverly took a sip of wine, the flavor heavy on her tongue. Not her first choice of drink, and probably a terrible idea after last night, but Waverly couldn't bring herself to care. She was just happy to be away from the Homestead. 

Especially with her best friend, planning her wedding. Waverly practically felt normal, despite the nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her this was a bad idea. The omega pushed it aside; she had plenty of time to feel guilty about sneaking out later. For now, she was going to enjoy her freedom. 

"This one," Waverly said, pointing at a set of rose gold and silver table cloths. 

Chrissy leaned over Waverly's shoulder, "I like that," she smiled. 

Waverly took a triumphant sip of wine, already feeling the buzz. Her mind swimming with thoughts of what her wedding would look like. Not that she would admit that out loud. But it was hard to look through these magazines and not make a mental note of color schemes, decorations, and party favors. She knew it was silly, first she'd have to find someone crazy enough to love her, let alone marry her. 

Chrissy sat down next to Waverly, placing her glass on the table. Waverly picked it up and slipped a coaster underneath, Chrissy just smiled and shook her head affectionately. 

"I need a break," Chrissy said, her fingers massaging her temples. 

It had been a few hours since they'd started going through the mess that her best friend called her wedding plans. Waverly was in her element, organizing seating charts, guest lists, and color schemes, to name a few. Planning was her thing, and she was damn good at it. She enjoyed it so much that she sometimes forgot that not everyone was as much of a nerd as her. 

"Okay," Waverly smiled, topping up their glasses. 

Waverly marked the pages they had open in the magazines before closing them and stacking them in a neat pile in the middle of the table. 

"So, what's new with you?" Chrissy asked with excitement. 

"Nothing," Waverly pouted, propping her head up with her hand.

Suddenly Nicole pushed her way to the forefront of the omega's mind. "There is one thing," Waverly said a little nervously. 

Chrissy looked at Waverly curiously, drinking her wine and waiting for the brunette to continue. 

"Nicole's back… she's working at the Homestead," Waverly said, biting her lip. 

Chrissy gasped and slapped Waverly's arm before squeezing it, "Shut the front door!  _ Nicole _ ?  _ Nicole Haught _ ?" Chrissy screeched. 

"Ow," Waverly muttered, rubbing at the spot her friend had hit her, "Yes, Nicole Haught."

"Holy shit, Waves! Where the-? How-? I have so many questions!" Chrissy's eyes were wide with excitement and burrowing down into Waverly. 

Waverly chuckled, "Cool it before you blow a fuse."

"Cool it? Waverly, this is  _ huge _ ! You had  _ the  _ biggest crush on Nicole for  _ years _ !" 

Waverly squirmed, she'd hoped that part might have slipped Chrissy's mind. "It wasn't that long," the brunette muttered. 

Chrissy scoffed, "Sure, Waves, whatever you say." Chrissy paused before the second wave of excitement hit her, eyes bulging again, "Is she hot?!"

Waverly couldn't help the dreamy look on her face as she thought about Nicole. The alpha standing in front of her, in her uniform, looking more beautiful than anybody had the right to. Her heart fluttered. "It's not fair how hot she is, Chrissy."

Chrissy squealed and tugged at Waverly, "You still have a crush on her! Oh my god, what does she do now? Why is she working at the Homestead?"

Waverly blushed, hard. She opened her mouth to answer and paused, closing it again, "I don't… know? Some kind of advisor for Wynonna."

Chrissy bounced on the spot letting out a small squeak, "So you'll see her a lot then?" the beta wiggled her eyebrows at her friend. 

Suddenly Chrissy put a hand on her chest, a far off look in her eyes, "It's like fate," she sighed dreamily, "Mates destined for one another, just like the legends. How romantic."

Waverly shook her head, drinking her wine to ignore the way her heart kicked up a beat, "Slow down, Chrissy. You're getting  _ way _ ahead of yourself."

Chrissy gave Waverly a pointed look, "Speed it up! If this isn't divine intervention, I don't know what is."

Waverly couldn't deny how romantic all of that would be if it were true. The way her heart betrayed her at the thought of Nicole being her mate made Waverly squirm. She pushed those feelings down and gave her best friend a pointed look. "She works for Wynonna, and no doubt sees me as Wynonna's annoying kid sister. Sorry to disappoint you, but it's not going to happen."

"Sure, Waves," Chrissy smirked. 

There was a part of Waverly that wanted to talk to Chrissy about the moment she and Nicole shared earlier. Analyze every detail about what it could mean, but what was the point? Even if it was something, it wasn't like Waverly could do anything about it anyway. Nicole worked for Wynonna, besides the alpha could already be mated for all Waverly knew. No, it was best Waverly left her feelings for Nicole well alone. It was just a stupid crush anyways, it wasn't even that—only a foolish childhood fantasy. 

It didn't matter that her feelings for the few people she had dated didn't even come close to the feelings she harbored for Nicole when she was younger. Waverly knew it was stupid; the omega was just a kid. What the hell did she know about love? Nothing, that's what. It was just the silly daydreams of a dumb kid. She would meet someone who made her feel all of the things you were supposed to. This was only the lingering affections of a child. 

Waverly heard voices approaching from the hall, pulling her and Chrissy's attention. They looked at each other and up at the door in time to see Nedley walk in, Nicole next to him, making Waverly's stomach sink. 

"Shit," Waverly muttered under her breath. "What are you doing here?" she asked, already knowing the answer. 

Chrissy leaned in and whispered into Waverly's ear, "You said she was hot, Waves, but  _ damn _ ."

Waverly's face flushed red, her eyes wide and fixed on Nicole, who had obviously heard Chrissy's confession. 

Waverly elbowed Chrissy in the side and looked at Nicole helplessly, her eyes drifting down to the other woman's lips. If Waverly didn't know any better, she could've sworn she saw the alpha smirk, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. 

Nicole's expression changed, her face set in a hard line, "Wynonna sent me," she said. 

Waverly's stomach twisted in knots; she'd been found out, which meant Wynonna knew she had snuck out. She held back a groan at the thought of her sister chewing her ear out when she got back to the Homestead. 

Frustrated, Waverly rolled her eyes, grabbing her bag, she slung it over her shoulder and hugged Chrissy. "Busted," she whispered in her best friend's ear, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. 

Waverly pulled back, Chrissy shooting her a sympathetic look and walking her to the door, Nicole and Nedley close behind. Waverly stomped off towards the car, a small spark of anger growing in her chest at being hauled out of her best friend's house like a child. She couldn't even look at Nicole as she passed by her on the way out of the house. 

When Waverly got outside, she noticed the car was gone, Robin too. Guilt filtered through her anger, and she hoped he hadn't gotten into trouble because of her. 

Waverly waited impatiently by the SUV, watching the alpha closely as she spoke to Nedley on the porch. For the first time since she'd walked back into Waverly's life, Nicole was smiling. It caught her off guard at first before the omega realized Nicole would've been Nedley's subordinate in the PD Military. Still, she couldn't help noticing how at ease she seemed. 

Nedley patted Nicole on the shoulder, sending the redhead on her way. When Nicole turned, she caught Waverly staring. The omega panicked and quickly looked away, suddenly finding the door handle fascinating. When Nicole got to the car, she stood in silence for a moment, causing Waverly to look up into brown eyes, observing her. 

Waverly's heart flipped as they stood looking at one another for a beat too long. Nicole opened her mouth to say something and closed it again, shaking her head at whatever it was. She unlocked the car and climbed in. Waverly following suit wondering what Nicole was going to say. 

The drive back to the Homestead was deathly silent. Now and then, Waverly looked out of the corner of her eye at Nicole. Eyes roaming over the alpha's body of their own accord, Waverly helpless to stop them. 

The navy blue blazer jacket adorned in medals on one side. On the other, a pin of the Earp's family crest displayed proudly on the breast pocket, a tie tucked neatly under the collar of Nicole's shirt. Her trousers ironed with a perfect crease down the middle. 

Waverly never understood why people swooned over someone in uniform; she didn't see how it made anyone more appealing. But Waverly had never seen Nicole Haught in dress, and wow, was it a sight she could get used to seeing. 

Nicole cleared her throat, and Waverly's eyes shot back up to find Nicole looking at her from the corner of her eye. A small smile on her face; the alpha licked her lips, her eyes back on the road again. What was it about Nicole that pulled Waverly in? That made her omega roll onto its back, desperate for the alpha's attention. And why did she have to be so damn obvious about it? 

Nicole's hands flexed on the steering wheel, and she sucked in a breath, "Before we get back I-er. I just wanted to warn you about Wynonna. 

The spell broken Waverly scoffed her anger at the forefront again. 

"She's pretty pissed. Worried too," Nicole said. 

"She's always worried," Waverly muttered to herself, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She turned to look out the window, ready for this conversation to be over. Nicole took a breath but said nothing, the words dying on her lips. 

When they got back to the Homestead, Waverly jumped out of the car before it stopped. Nicole opening and closing her door registered somewhere in Waverly's mind, catching footsteps behind her. Why was she so conscious of what Nicole was doing? Her omega pleaded with Waverly to wait for her alpha. No, she told it, not  _ her  _ alpha. The omega's ears flattened, and it walked away, curling itself up in a ball. 

Suddenly, the Homestead door flew open, and Wynonna lunged down the steps towards Waverly, her hands going to the omega's arms and looking her over. "What the  _ hell _ were you thinking?"

Something snapped, and Waverly pulled herself back with so much force Wynonna stumbled forward. 

"What was  _ I _ thinking? Wynonna, you just sent someone to come and collect me like I'm a fucking child," Waverly snapped, seeing red. 

Wynonna pinched the bridge of her nose and sucked in a breath, taking a moment. "Maybe we should talk about this inside?" 

Waverly barked out a laugh, "Talk about it? You never talk about any of it!" 

Wynonna looked over Waverly's head and then back at the omega again, "I'm just trying to keep you safe, Waverly." Wynonna whispered, voice still hard. 

"Yeah. That's what you always say," Waverly scoffed. 

Waverly's body shook with rage, tears gathering in her lashes. So maybe going off at her sister with everyone watching wasn't the best time to confront Wynonna, but Waverly couldn't help it. The anger she'd held onto for the last five months had boiled over, and she was sick of all the secrets. 

"Daddy and Willa died, Wynonna! They're dead, and I don't even know how it happened!" Waverly cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Wynonna's eyes flicked over Waverly's shoulder again. Turning, she followed her sister's gaze to Nicole, standing at the bottom of the steps. Her face twisted in pain, a sadness weighing on her with a trace of something else that Waverly couldn't decipher.

Wynonna sighed, "I don't want you to get hurt." 

Waverly's tears did nothing to quell the rage still burning red hot inside of her. It felt like everyone knew what was going on except for her. She jabbed a finger at her sister, venom in her voice, "You're hurting me now!" She yelled before storming into the house. 

Waverly marched up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her, hoping it was loud enough for her idiot sister to hear. She threw herself onto her bed, pulling a pillow over her face she growled into it. 

If Waverly wasn't so angry, she might have questioned what the deal was between her sister and Nicole. But she was too pissed off to care. It's not like Wynonna would tell her if she asked anyway. 

With a whole house and a door between them, Waverly's anger started to subside. She rolled onto her front, reaching a book on her nightstand, opening the page up where she left off. Later she'd go and find Jeremy and make sure he and Robin were okay, but, for now, she needed to be on her own and avoid another run-in with her sister. 

  
  


***

The next day, Chrissy called to check in on Waverly. She told the beta about her argument with Wynonna. The conversation eventually filtered out to how good Nicole looked in her uniform. Chrissy joking that it was a good thing she was engaged to Perry; otherwise, Waverly might have some competition, which made Waverly laugh. 

For the rest of the week, the omega was locked away in her bedroom or the library. She still wasn't talking to Wynonna and was going out of her way to avoid her sister. It didn't help that she was convinced that Wynonna was having Nicole follow her. 

For some reason, no matter where Waverly went, the redhead was there too. Usually, with a wordless nod, sometimes a smile. Or maybe Waverly was just paranoid? Nicole did work here now, she could be going anywhere, and Waverly just noticed her. She didn't want to see Nicole, but it was hard not to when her omega was always drawn to the alpha. 

Ever since Waverly's little outburst, Nicole hadn't said another word to her, taking even more of a step back than before. Waverly hated it. Not because she had a crush on the redhead because she didn't. Sure she thought about Nicole Haught, but that was because she was curious. Waverly hadn't seen the alpha for ten years. It was natural to be curious about her. 

Did Waverly, sometimes, check Nicole out when she passed? Sure. Especially since the alpha had ditched the blazer and opted for a more casual shirt and tie. The Earp crest clipped onto her shirt. Waverly couldn't help but wonder if her sister had something to do with Nicole's uniform change. The alpha had never been one to keep things formal. 

That morning when Waverly got dressed, she took a little extra care in her appearance, wearing her blue skin tight jeans, a black see-through turtleneck. A black cami top underneath that showed off her midriff. 

As Waverly stood in front of the mirror, trying to decide what to do with her hair—in the end, opting to leave it down, she ran through what she was going to say to Nicole when she saw her. With one last look, Waverly nodded to herself and wandered off to find the redhead.

It didn't take her long. It was like some invisible force led Waverly directly to her. Chrissy's words echoed in Waverly's mind for a minute as she stood in the doorway of the dining room. Waverly allowed herself a moment to watch Nicole as she collected her thoughts. Noting the adorable way, the redhead's brow creased as she looked over the papers spread out in front of her.

"It's rude to stare," Nicole said, gathering up the sheets of paper and sliding them back into a manila folder. 

Waverly's cheeks burned bright red; embarrassed Nicole had caught staring. "S-sorry I-. I didn't want to interrupt you. It looked important." she stammered. 

"It's not important," Nicole said, sliding the folder off to the side, "What can I help-?" Nicole's words trailed off as she looked up at Waverly. Her eyes wide as they traveled over Waverly's form. 

Waverly straightened her spine, the prickly heat of Nicole's gaze erupting over her skin, stirring something low in her belly. Her omega crooning its approval. 

Their eyes locked, and without thinking, Waverly moved closer to Nicole. The air growing thick around them, a coil wound tight, and all Waverly wanted to do was make it snap. Get underneath Nicole's controlled demeanor to the animal; she could feel bubbling underneath the surface. 

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted the other day," Waverly muttered. Her fingers tracing patterns on the table, eyes locked with Nicole's, sparks popping in the air around them, ready to ignite. 

Nicole cleared her throat and looked away, pushing her chair back, putting some distance between them. Waverly hadn't even realized how close they were until the alpha moved. Nicole picked up the file and put it on top of a small pile of them to her left.

"There's no need," Nicole said, her voice detached and distant. 

Waverly recoiled at the sudden change in Nicole's tone, taking a step back, swallowing the sting of hurt. Determined to get the words out, she pushed forward, "I-I disagree. I kind of dragged you into mine and Wynonna's drama-."

"Apology accepted," Nicole interrupted, picking up the files and pulling them to her chest. 

Waverly's mind went into a headspin as she tried to figure out what had caused Nicole's sudden change in demeanor. Did she do something wrong? A few seconds ago, it felt like they were getting somewhere, but now it felt like Nicole couldn't put enough distance between them.

"Sorry, Waverly, I've got a lot to do," Nicole said, rushing past the omega and out the door.

Waverly stood there, opening and closing her mouth like a fish, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. What did just happen? How did the situation go from Nicole openly checking her out to the redhead, practically running away from her? 

The brunette stared at the spot where Nicole had been a few moments ago, her omega licking its wounds before flopping down into the chair Nicole was sat in. The alpha's scent assaulted her senses as the smell of oak engulfed her, a hint of vanilla lingering at the edges. Waverly's heart swelled in her chest, and she indulged herself in Nicole's scent a minute longer, not ready to move.

Waverly leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table, head in her hands, and groaned. She had it bad. Her gut twisted as she thought of Nicole running away from her. Being around the alpha was so much easier when they were kids. Her omega craving the way Nicole used to protect her made Waverly's chest ache.

That really hadn't gone the way she'd expected it to. She hoped that by the end of their conversation, the two could at least be friends. Instead, once again, Nicole had brushed her off, and she was sick of it. If that's how Nicole wanted it, then Waverly would leave her alone. It wasn't like she hadn't tried with the alpha. Her mind made up, Waverly pushed herself up off of the chair and stormed out the room; she needed some air to clear her head and banish all thoughts of Nicole from clouding her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly is determind to stay mad at Nicole, but her omega and her heart don't feel the same way. The Unkillable Gay Squad makes an appearence and one of them gets injured. Nicole finally starts to open up to Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I hope you're all safe and well. 
> 
> I'm feeling a little down this week/weekend because I was supoosed to be attending Earp Expo with my favourite people (Earpers). For those of you who are attending I will see you in October and I can't freaking wait!!
> 
> As always a huge thanks to my beta [Susan](https://twitter.com/SVaughn21%22). 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter this week!
> 
> ps I promise you I'm still working on the playlist for this fic but I have had to prioritise writing over finishing it this week as I've been kinda busy. I'll drop it on twitter as soon as it is done and link it in my fic aswell.

Since the dining room incident, Waverly had failed to abolish all thoughts of Nicole Haught from her mind. In the last couple of weeks, the omega felt her self-control waning whenever the redhead stood too close or gave Waverly a dimpled grin that made her heart soar. 

It was easier to avoid Nicole since the redhead had been allocated to an office. To Waverly's displeasure, Nicole's office and adjoining bedroom were just down the hall from her room. However, it made it easier for Waverly to sneak past without coming face to face with the redhead. The alpha ordinarily kept her office door open when she was in there. Hence, a closed door indicated that Nicole was wandering around the Homestead. 

So avoiding Nicole was going better than Waverly could've expected. However, a few days ago, there had been an awkward moment when it looked like Nicole had tried to talk to her. The redhead was lurking in the doorway of her office, behaving unusually as Waverly walked towards her. Startled when the brunette paused and looked at her, Nicole stared back with wide eyes, mouth opening, and closing. 

Waverly could feel her control slipping, so she swiftly reminded herself that Nicole wasn't interested in being friends and walked away, despite her omega's protests.

She hadn't seen Nicole since, so when the omega walked into the kitchen looking for Jeremy and found Nicole leaning against the counter, eating an apple, it had taken her by surprise. 

"Hey, Waves," Nicole smiled as Waverly was about to leave. 

The omega scoffed and crossed her arms, ignoring the way her chest fluttered, hearing her name falling from Nicole's lips. This back and forth was seriously giving Waverly whiplash. "Where's Jeremy?" she asked with a bite in her tone.

Nicole shrugged, taking another bite of her apple. Waverly's eyes flickered down to Nicole's lips, and god, she did wish that she was that apple. Nicole smirked, and the omega shook her head, remembering herself.

"Here. I'm here, sorry, I'm here," Jeremy called, emerging from the side door, a little flustered, with a box of potatoes in his arms, struggling to carry them. 

Nicole put her apple down and walked to Jeremy in one stride, "Let me help you with that," she said, taking the box. 

"Thanks," Jeremy said, relieved. 

Waverly watched open-mouthed at the way Nicole's muscles flexed under the fabric of her shirt. The omega's mouth was suddenly dry for some reason. 

"Where do you want it?" Nicole asked.

"There will be fine," Jeremy answered, catching his breath as he pointed at the large oak table. 

Nicole carried the box over to the table, placing it down like it weighed nothing at all. Waverly managed to compose herself as Nicole turned to face her. However, the look on Jeremy's face told Waverly he hadn't missed the way she was looking at Nicole. She rolled her eyes at him, trying to play it off, hoping he wouldn't bring it up when Nicole was gone. 

"Well, that's me," Nicole said, oblivious to Waverly and Jeremy's silent conversation. 

"That's all you're eating?" Jeremy asked, pointing to the apple carcass in Nicole's hand. 

Nicole looked between Jeremy and Waverly, confused, "Er-yeah."

"No. No. No. Nicole, an apple is not breakfast. I'll make you something," Jeremy scolded her. 

"Jeremy, it's fine, I'm fine. Really." Nicole tried to protest despite Jeremy already guiding her to the table, hands on her shoulders, pushing her forward. 

Waverly watched them and smiled despite the twist of jealousy in her gut at how close the pair seemed. She knew Nicole could've easily stopped Jeremy if she wanted to. Instead, the alpha let him guide her to the stool opposite Waverly, essentially pushed Nicole down onto it. 

Waverly's heart sank. She wondered if she might be the reason Nicole was keeping her distance. The alpha appeared to get along with everyone else fine except for her. 

"Hello? Waverly?" Jeremy said, waving his hand in front of Waverly's face. 

"Hm?" she hummed, her friend coming back into focus. Nicole and Jeremy looked at her expectantly. 

"I said, have you eaten?" Jeremy asked.

"No, I was-"

Jeremy clapped his hands together in excitement, "Excellent, I'll make you both something."

Waverly's heart fluttered as her stomach sank at the thought of spending an extended period in the same room as Nicole. Waverly barely managed to keep her composure when they ran into each other, but sitting near Nicole while they ate breakfast together? It was too much. Besides, the brunette wasn't sure she could take another sting of rejection from the alpha. Even if all Waverly wanted was to be friends with Nicole. 

"Oh no, Jeremy, you don't have to-."

"Sit," Jeremy ordered as Waverly started to stand. 

Nicole and Waverly looked at each other awkwardly, Jeremy not taking no for an answer. Waverly slid back down onto the stool, nerves settling in her stomach, Waverly suddenly losing her appetite. 

Waverly could feel Nicole's gaze on her. Still, she refused to look at the redhead, even if her heart skipped a beat, a warm sensation settling over her, resenting the way her heart betrayed her. 

Waverly's eyes flickered over to Nicole, the alpha staring at Waverly with her chin resting on her palm. Their eyes met, and Nicole bolted upright, her eyes darting around the room, avoiding Waverly. 

"So, Nicole, did you manage to fix that problem you were having?" Jeremy asked over his shoulder as he worked away in the kitchen. 

Nicole blushed and readjusted her perfectly straight tie a couple of times before she answered, "Er-no. No, not yet," she cleared her throat. 

"Maybe you should work on that?" Jeremy said. 

Nicole chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah, thanks, Jer," she said with a hint of something in her voice.

If Waverly was talking to Nicole, she probably would've asked what they were talking about, but she wasn't, so she didn't. Even if her curiosity was trying to get the better of her. The question dancing on the tip of her tongue. She bit it back and looked between Nicole and Jeremy with a confused look. Jealousy creeping in again. 

Nicole stood up and headed over to the cupboard near Jeremy, she elbowed him before opening it and grabbed a glass down off the shelf. She turned to Waverly with soft eyes, "Water?"

Waverly nodded her reply, and Nicole reached for another glass. The omega's eyes falling down to the redhead's ass in a moment of weakness. She looked away again before Nicole turned and headed back to her seat, sliding the glass of water over to Waverly before taking a sip of her own. 

"Thanks," Waverly said cautiously, taking a sip.

The two of them slipped back into an awkward silence as Waverly traced the wood's patterns near her glass. The sounds of Jeremy cooking filling the room, the smells making Waverly's mouth water. 

Waverly followed the wood patterns, tracing the grains in the oak, to keep from staring at Nicole like a lovesick puppy. Being this close to Nicole was torture.

Jeremy cleared his throat, and Nicole shifted in her seat, drawing Waverly's attention. Nicole stood up and moved, so she sat next to Waverly. When the brunette looked up, Nicole was smiling at her, dimples popping. Waverly hated how it made her legs wobble, knocking her off balance despite being sat down. 

It took everything in Waverly not to crumble. Whatever it was that Nicole was up to, Waverly wasn't going to fall for it. Nicole started all of this in the first place. Waverly was done trying. Her omega scoffed in her ear, seeing right through Waverly's flimsy facade. 

She gave Nicole a tight-lipped smile and looked back down at the tabletop. Conscious of how close Nicole's leg was to hers, sending jolts of electricity through static air. 

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," Nicole said suddenly, Waverly snapping her head up to look at the alpha. 

Waverly looked at her for a moment before answering, "You think?" 

Nicole shifted the stool closer, her knee brushing against Waverly's leg, causing the omega's heart to stop and stutter in her chest. Nicole squared her shoulders, keeping her eyes on Waverly's. "Can we start over?" She asked. 

Waverly raised an eyebrow at Nicole, not sure she could make words come out to form a sentence even if she wanted them to. 

Nicole gave Waverly a lopsided grin holding her hand out, "Hi, I'm Nicole. Nicole Haught"

Waverly's flicked her eyes down to Nicole's outstretched hand and back up again, her brow furrowed in confusion, "I know who you are, Nico-."

Nicole laughed, "No, you're supposed to say, 'Nice to meet you. I'm Waverly Earp' then shake my hand." Nicole smiled, giving Waverly puppy dog eyes that the omega knew she would never be able to refuse. 

Waverly took Nicole's hand, the hairs on her arms standing on end, heart beating wildly in her chest. Nicole's finger grazed against the pulse in Waverly's wrist, taking her breath away as they sat there, hand in hand, staring at each other. 

"I'm W-Waverly Earp," the omega stuttered, barely above a whisper. 

Nicole smiled at Waverly, and at that moment, the omega made a silent promise to do anything it took to make Nicole smile like that again. The sadness that ordinarily lurked behind the alpha's eyes faded away, and Waverly felt like she was the only person in the room. 

"Shit," Jeremy hissed from the corner of the kitchen, snapping both women out of their bubble. 

Jeremy turned to them, clasping his injured hand in the other as blood trickled between his fingers. His eyes wide, face looking slightly paler than usual. Waverly sprung off of her seat towards Jeremy in a flash, Nicole right behind her. 

"Let me look," Waverly said gently, taking his hand in hers. 

As soon as Jeremy let go of his finger, blood oozed out of the cut, covering Waverly's hand. The smell of copper assaulting her nostrils. 

"I need to clean it to see how deep it is," Waverly said to Jeremy, eyes focused. 

"What do you need?" Nicole asked from beside her. 

"There are some supplies in the cupboard over there. Oh, and I need a cloth and hot soapy water." Waverly turned, Jeremy's hand still in hers, applying pressure to the wound, pointing to a lone cupboard at the other end of the kitchen. 

"Got it," Nicole said, already walking away. 

The alpha was back in the blink of an eye, setting the supplies down on the table as Waverly led Jeremy over to a stool. She helped him sit down while Nicole filled up a small bowl with water, putting it on the table and handing Waverly a cloth. 

Waverly wet the cloth and started to wash Jeremy's hand, the omega yelped in pain as soon as the fabric brushed over his cut. Waverly grimaced as she cleaned the wound, realizing it was actually pretty deep. 

"Nicole, could you pass me another cloth?" Waverly asked. 

"Sure." 

Nicole did as she was told and handed the cloth to Waverly. She wrapped it firmly around Jeremy's hand, making him yelp again.

"Sorry," she muttered. 

Once she'd covered the cut, Waverly looked at Jeremy, "I need you to hold this," she said, wrapping Jeremy's hand around his injured one. "And make sure you keep the pressure on it," Waverly said, going to the sink to wash her hands. 

Waverly turned, her arms out behind her, and leaned against the sink. "You did a real number on yourself, Jeremy, you should be more careful."

Jeremy scoffed, clearly still in pain, "Yeah, I was distracted," Jeremy said, giving Nicole a side-eye. 

The alpha shifted on her feet, shoving her hands into her pockets. She smiled at Waverly sheepishly and looked back at Jeremy, who was cradling his injured hand. 

Waverly narrowed her eyes at the pair suspiciously, "What's with you two?" she asked, letting her curiosity get the better of her. 

"Nothing."

"Nothing," they both blurted at the same time. 

Waverly raised an eyebrow, pushing off the sink and coming to a stop in front of Jeremy, holding her hand out. He placed his hand in hers, and Waverly gently started to unravel the cloth. The end sticking to Jeremy's skin, making the cut bleed again. 

"Because you two aren't acting weird," Waverly continued. 

Neither of them answered. 

"Nicole, pass me the-." She was cut off by the alpha handing her a bottle of alcohol ointment. Their fingers brushed, and Waverly had to shake off the head rush, focusing on getting Jeremy patched up instead. 

As soon as she pressed the ointment doused cloth to Jeremy's cut, he cried out in pain. Waverly threw him an apologetic smile as she cleaned the wound, making sure his cut was clear before applying a bandage and tying the end off. 

"All done," Waverly smiled sweetly. 

Jeremy hopped up off of the stool, inspecting Waverly's handy work, "Thanks, Waves," he smiled. 

Waverly picked up the supplies, carrying them over to the open cupboard. She pushed herself up on her tiptoes, but couldn't quite reach the shelf to put them back. 

"I've got you," Nicole's voice said from behind her. 

Waverly looked over her shoulder to find Nicole a lot closer than she had been. She handed the supplies to the alpha, who leaned over Waverly's shoulder, and put them back on the shelf, closing the cupboard. 

Waverly gripped the counter to steady herself. Nicole's body was so close she could feel the heat of it up her back. The intoxicating smell of Nicole, oak with a hint of vanilla, filled the air around her, making Waverly's brain foggy. Waverly turned and froze when she came face to face with Nicole, who hadn't moved like the omega had expected her to. 

If Waverly thought to be so close to Nicole was intoxicating before it was nothing compared to now. Her mind was racing, but all she could think about was leaning up and kissing Nicole. 

"T-thanks," Waverly stuttered, her voice a little high. 

Waverly's heart fluttered like a hummingbird's wing, blood rushing through her ears. She swallowed hard to try and soothe her dry throat, afraid to move in case she scared Nicole off. 

"Anytime," Nicole winked, a smirk on her face like she knew exactly what she was doing. 

Waverly's eyes briefly flicked down to Nicole's lips, and the urge to kiss the alpha was growing in her mind. Her omega nudging her side in encouragement. She could've sworn Nicole was thinking the same thing when she looked back up into brown eyes. 

Nicole stepped aside after a beat to let Waverly pass. The omega instantly felt the loss, a voice in her head telling her to grab Nicole and pull her closer again. 

Nicole checked her watch before she spoke, "I'm going to have to take a rain check on the food, Jer," she said, "Wynonna wants to see me."

At the mention of her sister's name, the spell was broken. Waverly huffed out a breath as she came crashing back down to reality. She stepped around Nicole, walked over to the table, and sitting down with a huff. Head in her hand. 

"Take it to go," Jeremy insisted, handing Nicole a plate of food. 

"Thanks," Nicole said, taking the plate from him. She turned to look at Waverly, "Rain check on that catch-up?" She asked, surprising the omega. 

"I'd love-like-, I'd like that," Waverly stammered nervously. 

"Okay, some other time then," Nicole smiled as she turned to leave. She paused and looked back at Waverly, "I mean it," she said, a smile so full it made her dimples pop. 

Waverly fought back her own smile at the thought of spending more time with Nicole. She watched Nicole leave before turning back around in her seat to find Jeremy grinning at her with a knowing look on his face. 

"Don't," she warned. 

Jeremy's smile grew, but he held his hands up in surrender, "I wasn't going to say anything," he said, placing Waverly's plate down in front of her. Leaning on the table opposite Waverly with a curious glint in his eyes. 

"But if I was going to say anything, I would say you totally have the hots for Haught," he chuckled. Jeremy ducked away from Waverly as she swung at him playfully. 

"Do not," Waverly said with little conviction. 

"You're the worst liar," he grinned. 

Without another word, he left Waverly to eat, laughing as he ducked out the side door. Waverly picked at her food, smiling to herself as she thought about Nicole. 

***

Waverly sat in front of the piano, bent over it with her chin resting on her hand. The other pressing keys at random. The notes bouncing off of the walls and echoing through the empty room. Her mind conjured up hazy memories of Waverly sitting on her Mama's lap while she played for the young girl. The ache in her chest a permanent reminder of another person Waverly no longer had in her life. 

When she was younger, Waverly had always wanted to learn how to play the piano, just like her mother, but Ward would never let her. He told Waverly that it was a wasted passion. Even at a young age, Waverly knew it was because it reminded him too much of Michelle. The only time the music room was ever used after her Mama left was on the few occasions that Ward was entertaining. Even then, the omega noticed that her daddy would avoid that side of the room. When someone would start playing, he left altogether. 

Growing up, Waverly was the only one who would come in here, whenever she needed to feel close to her mom again. When that hole in her chest got too big, she would sit in here, sometimes for hours, and the ghosts of her past would help patch over the hole in her heart. Even if it was only for a little while. That was the problem with memories, the older Waverly got, the more her memories began to fade to the point where she wasn't sure what was real or what her mind had made up anymore. 

A part of Waverly couldn't help but wonder what she had done so wrong in life that she deserved to lose everyone she cared about. First, her mother left, without a word or even a note, she just woke up one morning to find her gone. Then Nicole left for the military. She had her family for a while after that, but then her Daddy and Willa were taken away from her, even Wynonna, to a point. 

Waverly swallowed the lump in her throat, squeezing her eyes shut to stop the sting of tears. When she opened them again, she looked up to see Nicole leaning against the music room's door with a smile on her face, watching Waverly. The omega blushed under the alpha's gaze. The thoughts of her mom fading to the back of her mind. 

Nicole looked at Waverly for a beat, like she was trying to figure something out. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude I-." Nicole shook her head and tried again. "Wynonna asked me to do a perimeter check, and I heard the piano," Nicole said softly, pointing in Waverly's direction by way of explanation. 

The mention of her sister's name was like a jab to her heart. She made a mental note to go and speak to her sister, smooth things over. Them avoiding each other had gone on long enough, and Waverly was ready to be past it. She was all Waverly had left now. 

Waverly gave Nicole a small, sad smile that didn't reach her eyes, "It's fine."

Nicole pushed herself off the door frame, walking towards Waverly, not taking her eyes off of the omega. She stopped in front of the piano, resting her hands on top of the polished black surface. "Are you okay?"

Waverly huffed out a humorless chuckle, "Not really," she said, tears gathering in her lashes. 

She swallowed again, willing her treacherous tears to evaporate. If she could just swallow down her emotions for a few more minutes. Just until Nicole left. Waverly wasn't sure if it was because she had been thinking about her family all morning or because she realized that until now, no one had asked her if she was okay. Well, aside from Chrissy, but the beta never really had to ask, she just knew when Waverly wasn't herself like her best friend had some kind of sixth sense. 

Next thing Waverly knew, Nicole was perched on the stool next to her, hand tentatively resting on top of Waverly's. Waverly couldn't help but notice the space the alpha had between them like she didn't want to encroach on the omega's space without permission. She couldn't help but think how sweet Nicole still was. 

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," Nicole said softly, trying to comfort Waverly. 

"Why are you being nice to me?" Waverly asked with a sniffle. 

Nicole pulled her hand away like she had been burned, her shock and hurt written across her face. Waverly, missing the contact instantly, wanted to take the alpha's hand in hers, so they were touching again. Guilt rolled in her stomach. 

"Because I care about you," Nicole said finally. 

"Could have fooled me," Waverly muttered under her breath. 

Nicole stood up, eyes on her feet, and Waverly cussed herself. Nicole was only trying to be friendly and comfort Waverly, so why was she such an ass to her? "I'm sorry that was-."

"True," Nicole cut in, looking down at Waverly again. 

Waverly rolled her shoulders, feeling incredibly small with the alpha standing next to her, towering over her. Without breaking eye contact, Waverly stood up, so they were on more equal footing. The alpha still a head and shoulders taller than the omega. 

"I'm sorry," Waverly said gingerly, touching Nicole's elbow. 

The alpha looked down at Waverly's hand for a moment before turning back to the omega and speaking again, "You have no reason to be, Waverly. I know that me coming back here was a shock to you, and I've been… difficult." 

Waverly chuckled, "A little," she agreed. 

Nicole smiled, a swirl of sadness swimming behind her eyes. Before Waverly could get too lost in brown pools, Nicole spoke again, snapping her out of it, "Can we talk?" The alpha asked, gesturing towards the couch under the bay window. 

Waverly nodded and made her way over to the couch and took a seat. Nicole sat at the other end, and Waverly couldn't help but wish they would close the gap. It felt too far, felt like too much distance, her body, and her omega craving the other woman's touch. 

Nicole sucked in a breath, turning to face Waverly, "Things have been an adjustment. Coming back here, working for your sister. It wasn't where I saw myself, you know?"

Waverly nodded. 

"Not that I don't appreciate her giving me a job after-," Nicole went silent. Her hand moving to her chest, fingers tracing something underneath the fabric of her shirt. The alpha's eyes glazed over for a moment before she brought herself back. Still, she wouldn't look at Waverly, the sadness in her eyes mixed with something else. Waverly knew that look, it was a pained look, the kind of look you get when you lose someone. Waverly wondered who Nicole had lost. 

"I got hurt, and people died," Nicole choked out before clearing her throat, looking back up at Waverly. When she did, it was like Waverly could see into Nicole's soul, exposed to her and bare. All of the pain, the sadness, and guilt the alpha held for those people. She could tell their lives weighed heavily on Nicole's shoulders. 

"Oh, Nicole," Waverly said, reaching for the other woman's hand. She stopped just shy of taking it, silently asking for permission. Nicole nodded, accepting Waverly's hand, their fingers lacing as the omega tried to ignore how perfectly their hands fit together. 

Nicole looked down at their joined hands, a small smile on her lips, and continued, "Anyway, I er-. I wasn't expecting to see you, and you be so-," Nicole stopped herself, "Everything in my life has been pretty overwhelming, and I guess I kind of took that out on you, I'm sorry."

Something told Waverly that wasn't how Nicole was going to finish her sentence. Or maybe it was because Waverly had hoped it would end differently. Either way, she accepted it and gave the alpha a smile. 

"Well, you did get hurt, so that means I have to forgive you," Waverly said playfully. 

Nicole chuckled, a smile creeping onto her lips, showing off one of her dimples. 

Waverly squeezed the alpha's hand, a silent  _ I understand _ that she hoped Nicole would catch onto you. From the look on her face, Waverly knew she had. "I guess it does," Nicole said. 

Waverly dropped Nicole's hand and held her arms open for a hug. She wasn't sure what motivated her to do it. The injured puppy look on Nicole's face made Waverly think that all she needed was a hug, or maybe she was craving that closeness to Nicole. Perhaps a mix of both. Nicole hesitated for a second and accepted the hug. They were both quiet for a moment before Waverly whispered into Nicole's ear, "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too," 

When they moved away from one another, Waverly's body screaming out for more contact, they stared at each other for a beat before Nicole broke the silence. "I know I'm not in any position to ask for one, but... can I ask a favor?"

"Anything," Waverly answered a little too honestly. 

"Cut Wynonna some slack?" Nicole said cautiously. 

The request took Waverly by surprise, she furrowed her brow and looked back at Nicole. 

"But I-."

"She's just worried about you," Nicole cut in before Waverly could argue. 

Waverly felt her defense crumble as long as Nicole continued to look at her with that cheeky grin. It wasn't an unreasonable request, and Waverly already knew she would never be able to deny Nicole anything. Even if she wanted to. Besides, the brunette knew Nicole was right. However, it didn't excuse Wynonna getting Nicole to march Waverly out of the Nedley's home like some kind of fugitive who had been caught on the run. But if Waverly could forgive Nicole, then she could forgive her sister. 

"Fiiiine," Waverly relented with a soft smile.

"Good. I'm not sure I can listen to much more of Wynonna telling me how much she misses you," Nicole sighed playfully with a quick wink at Waverly. 

"She misses me?" Waverly asked, a hint of surprise in her voice. 

Nicole's eyes softened at Waverly, and they stared at one another before Nicole answered her. "More than you know, Waves."

Waverly couldn't help but smile at Nicole's words. Sure she shouldn't be that surprised because she knew her sister loved her; it was just sometimes... Wynonna had always liked to keep her emotions in, so it was nice to hear that her sister missed her. 

Nicole stood suddenly and held a hand out for Waverly, "Come on, I'll walk you back to your room," the redhead smiled. 

Waverly looked between Nicole and her outstretched hand for a moment before taking it. Her whole body tingling at the other woman's touch. She let the alpha pull her to her feet and lead them out of the music room. As soon as they hit the hallway, Nicole dropped Waverly's hand and fell in step next to the omega. They were both quiet until they arrived in front of Waverly's door, the alpha wished her a goodnight and left without another word. 

Waverly got dressed for bed in a blissful haze, her mind racing with everything Nicole. Even as Waverly crawled into bed, her eyes getting heavy, all she could think about was Nicole. How grateful Waverly was to have the alpha back into her life. Waverly's heart swelled in her chest, and she sighed just as her eyes closed, and she drifted off to sleep. A smile on her face.

***

Waverly had been feeling good since her conversation with Nicole yesterday. More than good, she felt great. Sure it raised a lot more questions than it answered. Questions that Waverly knew Nicole wasn't ready to answer yet. At least now she knew that Nicole's odd behavior had nothing to do with her. The alpha's whole life had been turned upside down, and she was learning to readjust, where she thought her life would end up. Waverly could understand that. She had to deal with the same thing under different circumstances. 

Last night, after her conversation with Nicole, Waverly decided that she couldn't stay mad at her sister anymore either. She was just trying to keep Waverly safe, along with having to run the district, the Homestead, and who knows what else. In the grand scheme of things, Waverly knew that Nicole was right, she should probably cut Wynonna a bit of slack. 

So that morning, she decided to go and see her sister and smooth things over. That didn't mean she was going to apologize for what she said because that was still true. Wynonna had been too much lately. If Wynonna hadn't sent someone to babysit Waverly or she didn't have to ask permission whenever she wanted to do anything, Waverly wouldn't have to sneak out. Waverly took a deep breath, Nicole's words ringing in her ears. She was cutting Wynonna slack, getting herself worked up before she went in there wasn't going to help either of them. When Waverly found Wynonna in her office, she was rifling through a ton of papers on her desk, practically pulling her hair out. 

"Hey Waves," Wynonna greeted her, clearly distracted, shoving some maps and papers into her drawer and closing it. 

"Hey," Waverly said quietly, leaning against the half-open door. "Can we talk?"

Wynonna stopped and looked up at Waverly with a smile, "Sure," she said, sounding relieved. 

Wynonna threw the rest of the papers into her drawer and closed it, a few sheets still sticking out of it. She perched herself on the edge of her desk and looked at Waverly expectantly, "What's up?" 

Wynonna looked exhausted and like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Any fight Waverly had left her immediately. 

"Can we just forget about our stupid fight?"

Wynonna looked at Waverly for a moment, "I knew you were avoiding me. Dolls said I was paranoid, but I-." Wynonna cut herself off and smiled, "Already forgotten," she finished. 

Waverly stepped around Wynonna's desk and practically jumped on her sister, pulling her into a bear hug. Wynonna stood there for a moment, her hands down at her sides until she eventually embraced Waverly. 

"Fighting with you sucked, Babygirl," she whispered. 

"It was the worst," Waverly agreed. 

Worry crept over Waverly; she was happy that she and her sister had managed to patch things up, but what did that mean now? Would things go back to how they had been over the last six months? Barely seeing each other, leaving Waverly on the outside of everything again. If that was the case, how long would it be until they had their next fight? Waverly knew that this sat more deep-rooted than just making up with Wynonna, she had to speak to her sister about the real issue. The overbearing mother routine had run its course, mainly because the alpha wasn't talking to Waverly about it. 

Waverly pulled back from her sister with a stern look, "Things need to change, Nonna."

Wynonna's eyes were wide for a moment before the alpha composed herself. Waverly could see she was skeptical, and when her sister didn't answer right away, she carried on. 

"I want to actually spend some time with you, even if it's just once a week… and no more secrets," Waverly nodded in finality, determined. 

Wynonna looked at Waverly for a moment like she was trying to figure something out. Waverly staring back at her, wishing she could read her sister's mind. Most of the time, Waverly could easily read Wynonna, knowing what the alpha felt before she did. But sometimes, it was like Wynonna was another person that Waverly didn't even know. The same person she had been for the last six months. 

"Waverly, I can't talk about Purgatory shit."

Waverly shook her head, "I'm not talking about that stuff. I'm not sure I'd want to know about-. Not my point. I mean secrets about me, anything that puts me in danger. Instead of trying to take it on on your own. I can help, Wynonna."

Wynonna looked at Waverly for a moment, and Waverly was sure the alpha was about to slip away from her and switch back to stranger Wynonna. After a moment, Wynonna nodded, "I won't deal with it all on my own." 

"Promise?"

The alpha nodded again, "Mhm, promise." 

Waverly smiled so wide at her sister, who returned the smile, relief washing over her, for the first time in a long time, her heart felt lighter. She was ready to put the last six months behind her and move on. 

"Alright, Waves, don't make this into a thing," Wynonna rolled her eyes, pushing Waverly away gently, clearly having had enough of the emotional stuff for now. 

Someone knocked on the door, and Wynonna was rigid again. She stepped back behind her desk and sat down. "Come," Wynonna announced. 

The door opened, and a sweaty, red-faced Nicole walk in. Waverly's jaw became unhinged, and her eyes went wide. The omega was already having difficulty keeping her crush on Nicole under control, especially now that they were starting to spend more time together. Still, seeing Nicole like this, Waverly knew she was a goner. 

Nicole stood there, sweat dripping down her face, stray strands of hair sticking to her face, panting slightly. She had a black shirt on, the word "Army" printed in bold yellow letters across her chest. The t-shirt tucked into a pair of black shorts that had the Purgatory district military symbol on the bottom of the left leg, the Earp crest at its center, the words Purgatory District Military around it. 

Waverly's eyes roamed the alpha's body greedily. The shirt sticking to Nicole's sweat-soaked body, highlighting her abdomen, letting Waverly see the muscles underneath flex as she panted. When Waverly's eyes finally made it down to Nicole's legs. Muscles pulled tight underneath her skin, Waverly nearly passed out. This definitely felt like some kind of torment.

Waverly cleared her throat and hoped her sister or Nicole hadn't noticed her staring at the redhead like some sex-crazed maniac. The smirk on Nicole's face told Waverly she had definitely been caught. The omega hadn't been so subtle in her ogling of the alpha after all. 

"You wanted to see me," Nicole said, still not making eye contact with Waverly. 

Wynonna scrunched her nose up and looked at Nicole, "Yeah, but you could have at least showered first, Haught."

Nicole shook her head with a chuckle, she dipped her chin, eyes flicking to Waverly's briefly. If Waverly had blinked, she would've missed it. It was a knowing look like Nicole knew exactly what she was doing to Waverly. 

Eyes back on Wynonna, Nicole continued like nothing happened. She hooked a finger over her shoulder, "Doc made it sound pretty urgent," Nicole said, her breath evening out. 

"It can wait, you're stinking up my office with your gross alpha stench," Wynonna said, nose wrinkled. 

Nicole smelled herself, a smug look on her face, "Oh, I dunno, Earp, Mercedes always liked when I got a little sweaty," the alpha teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

Wynonna scoffed, face set in a hard line, "Get out before I have you executed," Wynonna said casually, a playful tone in her voice. 

Waverly just watched the interaction, unable to believe what she was hearing. She knew her sister had a brief fling with Mercedes Gardner when she was younger. Waverly could always tell that the redhead was the one that got away for her sister. When Mercedes left Purgatory, a part of Waverly wondered if she took a piece of Wynonna's heart with her. The older alpha was never able to commit to the other woman for reasons that Waverly still didn't know to this day because Wynonna refused to talk about it. 

But to learn that Nicole had a little something with her too? This almost felt like too much for Waverly's mind to handle. She tried to ignore the spark of jealousy that rippled through her. 

Nicole barked out a laugh before turning to leave, "You wouldn't," she said over her shoulder. 

"Try me."

"I've got to go too," Waverly blurted, stumbling over herself. She cursed herself for being less than subtle about her sudden departure. 

Wynonna raised an eyebrow at Waverly, and Nicole paused mid-step. Feeling both of their eyes on her, Waverly turned and cleared her throat, "I mean, I should go, stuff to do, you know?" Waverly shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. 

"Okay," Wynonna said, a little confused, "We'll talk later?" Wynonna asked, failing to hide the hopefulness in her voice. 

Waverly smiled at her sister, affectionately, "Of course."

Waverly turned to leave, finally facing Nicole now, trying her hardest not to check her out again. The redhead smiled Waverly's favorite smile, dimples and all, and her stomach flipped. 

"After you," Nicole said, gesturing towards the door and bowing her head slightly at Waverly. 

"Thank you," Waverly grinned. 

The walk back to Nicole's room was filled with small talk, the omega far too distracted by Nicole to form coherent sentences. Instead, she listened to Nicole talk about her time in the military, Waverly asking questions or nodding in the right places. 

When Nicole disappeared into her room, Waverly practically skipped to her own room. Happy with how things were between the two of them, even if it was making her crush much harder to control, Waverly didn't care. 

There was just something about Nicole that had always drawn Waverly to her like a magnet, and it was futile to try and resist it. It was okay, all Waverly had to do was keep her crush in check. That would be easy, right? Besides, it wasn't like she could or would act on her desire, it wasn't like Nicole would want her to anyway. Nicole wanted to be friends; Waverly could make do with friends. No problem. 

Waverly flopped down on her bed, mind filled with thoughts of Nicole, sweaty and panting underneath her, sending a jolt of arousal down between her thighs, and the brunette knew she was screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole spend lots of time together, more rules are broken and Waverly gives Nicole a history lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> I hope you are all safe and well! 
> 
> I can't believe we're on week 4 of me posting this story. Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to read it, leave kudos and comments. You guys are the best and I appreciate you so much! <3 
> 
> Also, as promised, you can find the playlist for this fic [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4S7Vv32k75yRDkvtFvyhRC?si=Z1KUGA98Rx-zEIHlZPofew).
> 
> As always, a huge thanks to my beta [Susan](https://twitter.com/SVaughn21%22).
> 
> Enjoy!

Waverly sat at the kitchen table, drinking tea, and enjoying the quiet of the early morning. The brunette had been waking up in better moods recently. She and Wynonna had made amends, her and Nicole were growing closer, Waverly was happy. Or at least more so than she had been. Her heart finally starting to mend.

It was mornings like this Waverly remembered fondly. Rising with the sun, while most of the world still slept, she and Jeremy sitting drinking tea in near silence while the rest of the Homestead was just waking up. 

Ultimately, it led to them getting to know each other, it was how Waverly learned Jeremy had been orphaned in the war when he was a child. After that, Jeremy grew up in an all-boys home where the omega met Xavier. It was safe to say that Jeremy didn't exactly fit in with the other boys, being the only omega, and he'd had a pretty rough start there. That was until Dolls stepped in; after that, no one dared say anything to the young omega. Xavier became something of an older brother to Jeremy after that. 

Waverly had learned a lot about Xavier through Jeremy, though she would never repeat it, getting to know him was nice. It helped her see a different side to him. Especially after everything she and Wynonna had been through in recent months. The man had been a rock to both of them. Although sometimes Waverly couldn't help but wonder how close her sister and Xavier really were. 

A quiet knock against the door snapped Waverly from her thoughts. She looked up and smiled when she saw Nicole leaning against the frame with a doe-eyed look. 

"Morning," Waverly said over the brim of her tea. 

Nicole walked into the room and leaned on the table, her arms flat against the surface, "morning Waves," she said softly, her lips quirking up at the side. 

Nicole stayed like that momentarily, looking at Waverly, like she was taking her in and memorizing every part of the omega. Waverly suppressed a shiver, her spine-tingling as brown eyes held her gaze. 

"I er-. I wanted a cappuccino," the alpha said, pointing towards the espresso machine and looking around the kitchen before the redhead's brow furrowed, "where's Jeremy?" 

Waverly sipped her drink, "he went to the market," Waverly said, her eyes following Nicole's jawline. Her head flashing with images of kissing alone it. Waverly blinked them away and composed herself just as Nicole looked back at her with sad puppy dog eyes. 

"Oh," Nicole pouted. 

Waverly hopped up off of her stool and walked over towards the espresso machine, placing a hand on it. She looked over her shoulder at Nicole, "I'll make you one," she smiled her sweetest smile. 

Nicole waved her off, shaking her head, "no, Waverly, I can't ask you to-."

"You didn't," Waverly beamed, she emptied the old coffee into the trash, loading up another filter. Nicole relented, sliding into the stool next to Waverly's. 

"Thanks, that would be amazing actually," the alpha rubbed her temples, letting her hands slip down her face before looking back at Waverly. 

Waverly noticed the dark rings under the alpha's eyes. Her omega stirred, the need to take care of  _ her _ alpha growing inside of her. Waverly pushed it away, reminding herself that Nicole wasn't her alpha. Her omega snorted defiantly. Waverly rolled her eyes, earning a strange look from Nicole. She waved her off and busied herself setting up the coffee in the machine. 

The smell of coffee filled the air, and Nicole sighed blissfully behind her. Waverly turned, leaning on the counter with her hands. The cold air hit Waverly's exposed midriff, causing a shiver, the muscles jumping under her skin. Nicole's eyes followed the movement, and Waverly quivered as the alpha's eyes followed the movement greedily. 

Nicole blushed her eyes shooting back up to Waverly's face, eyes wide. Waverly just smiled at her. It wasn't the first time she had caught Nicole staring at her, and honestly, she enjoyed it. When Nicole was staring at her like that, it was an addiction. She couldn't get enough. It wasn't like 

Waverly didn't do the same, she'd been caught by Nicole much more, the alpha would just smirk, only made things worse. 

Waverly wondered what would happen if she walked up to Nicole and kissed her right now. If she just gave in and let her omega take the lead. Waverly shook her head and banished those thoughts before she got too carried away. 

"My pleasure," Waverly smiled, the pounding of her heart beginning to slow again, "late night?" Waverly asked casually, or at least she hoped it was. 

"Something like that," Nicole answered, her eyes flicking away from Waverly's for a moment. 

Waverly rolled her eyes with a small shake of her head, "work stuff with Wynonna. Got it." 

They both fell silent after that. Waverly steamed the milk for Nicole's drink, pouring a double shot of coffee into the cup followed by the hot milk, putting it down in front of Nicole. 

"Thanks," she smiled, drinking her coffee. 

Waverly stared at Nicole, "how can you drink it when it's so hot?"

Nicole shrugged, "I like it hot."

Waverly shook her head with a smile and sat down next to Nicole. Their arms brushed, but neither woman moved, letting their arms rest together in silence as they drank. 

Nicole turned to look at Waverly, breaking the silence, "what are you doing today?" 

Waverly shrugged a shoulder, "I'm not sure yet."

"Mind if I join you?" Nicole asked, blowing on her coffee. 

Waverly's eyes narrowed, drawn to the alphas lips for a second. "I'd love that, but you don't know what I'm doing. What if it's super boring?" 

Nicole smiled, her eyes soft, "I could never be bored with you."

Waverly's heart fluttered, pounding against her chest, "okay."

Waverly smiled to herself, her and Nicole slipping into a comfortable silence. Their cups were empty on the table, and their arms were still pressed together like neither of them wanted to move, happy in their quiet bubble. 

"I have an idea," Nicole said gently. 

"Hm?"

"Take me to your favorite place."

Waverly scoffed, "You really wouldn't enjoy that."

"Why not?"

"It's boring," 

Nicole turned in her stool, knees knocking against the side of Waverly's thigh. Her eyes drew to the contact before they slowly made their way back up to Nicole's. Brown eyes not leaving the omega's like they were locked together. 

"You, Waverly Earp, have never been boring. Beautiful, funny, brilliant, but never boring." 

Waverly swallowed hard, everything inside her screaming to lean in and close the gap between her and Nicole, to press their lips together ever so gently. The thought alone made her belly flip, her mind racing. 

"Thanks," Waverly whispered, ducking her head, tucking some hair behind her ear. 

Waverly shook off the thoughts of kissing Nicole. Her mind getting carried away with itself, the omega trying to regain control. They were friends, just friends. 

Waverly cleared her throat before she spoke again, "I'll meet you at your office in an hour," she said, standing suddenly. 

Nicole craned her neck, back eyes still following Waverly's every move. Some of the softness that had been there before fell away, "okay." 

Waverly nodded and walked away. Her skin felt like it was on fire. She definitely needed to shower and clear her head before she spent any more time with Nicole. Her stupid mind getting carried away with itself again. 

"See you in an hour," Waverly called over her shoulder before practically running out the door and towards her room. 

***

When Waverly emerged from her bedroom, she found Nicole leaning against the wall opposite with her hands in her pockets. Taking Waverly by surprise, the omega was getting used to how laid back the alpha was becoming around her. Waverly could even understand why Nicole had been so formal at first. She did work for Wynonna now, and by proxy Waverly, too. It didn't mean the omega didn't miss the old Nicole from her childhood, despite not seeing her for years. More recently, Waverly saw glimpses of the younger, more carefree Nicole starting to come back. 

Nicole pushed off the wall, hands falling to her sides, with a dimpled grin, "hi," she breathed. 

Waverly tucked some hair behind her ear, a blush dusting her cheeks, "hi," she smiled just as wide. 

Waverly had taken a little more time than usual getting ready this morning. Brushing her hair, so it hung in loose brown waves down her shoulders and back. Instead of her usual jeans, she wore a brown suede skirt that stopped above her knees, a loose-fitted V-neck green blouse that she tried on first changed her mind and went back to anyway. Then to complete her outfit, she wore her brown ankle-high boots to give her a little more height against Nicole. 

But now she was standing here in front of Nicole Waverly felt overdressed. Nicole still in her uniform. Not that Waverly minded, but she wondered what Nicole looked like when she wasn't wearing it. 

"So, I have a tiny confession to make," Waverly said, suddenly feeling very nervous about her idea. 

Nicole raised a brow, "oh?"

"I have  _ two _ favorite places," Waverly said, holding two fingers in front of her. 

"That's a little greedy, don't you think?" 

Waverly glared at Nicole, fighting back a smile.

"Okay.." Nicole smirked like she already knew where this was going.

Waverly sucked in a breath trying to calm her nerves, "one is here, on The Homestead-"

Nicole shook her head slightly and chuckled. From the look on her face, she knew precisely where Waverly was going with this. 

"-The second is Shorty's," Waverly said with the sweetest smile she could muster. 

"uh-huh," Nicole said, a lack of surprise in her voice. 

Nicole crossed her arms over her chest and stared Waverly down, trying to at least look serious, "so you want me to sneak you out?"

Waverly toed the carpet, her hands linked in front of her and shrugged, "I mean technically it wouldn't be sneaking if you were with me, right?" she asked hopefully. 

Nicole sighed, "fine, but I'll need to tell Wynonna," she said, the air of playfulness gone for a second.

Waverly gave a small smile and nodded, excitement bubbling inside of her. She hadn't seen her Aunt Gus since the funeral, and it had been even longer since she had been to Shorty's. As Nicole went to walk away, Waverly placed her hand on the alpha's arm to stop her, remembering one tiny detail to her plan. Nicole looked down at Waverly's hand, and just as the omega was going to pull it away, Nicole looked up at her and smiled, making Waverly melt. 

"There's also one tiny detail I forgot to mention," Waverly sucked her lips in to try and hold back her smile, cheeks aching. "You need to change."

"Out of my uniform?" Nicole asked, clearly a little surprised. 

Waverly nodded, holding her breath. 

"I don't know, Waves-"

"It's just a normal date-" Waverly's eyes went wide at her slip up, and she quickly corrected herself, "day. A normal day with an old friend. You said you had the day to yourself, right?" She finished hoping that Nicole wouldn't dwell on her slip up.

Just as Nicole opened her mouth, hesitation on her lips, Waverly cut in again. She moved her hands to rest on Nicole's shoulders and looked the alpha square in the eye, trying her hardest not to get distracted. Waverly wasn't sure what had gotten into her, but it seemed to be working. She had Nicole's undivided attention. 

"Think of it as an undercover mission, Nicole, we'll slip in and out again before anyone even notices who I am." Without thinking, Waverly moved her hands to readjust Nicole's tie, eyes still locked together. 

The alpha didn't move, so Waverly continued. "We can't do that if you walk in broadcasting who you work for," Waverly finished with a triumphant smile, slipping the tie through her hands until she ran out of fabric. 

She hesitated for a moment, unsure where to put her hands as they itched for more contact, her omega murmuring its approval at her boldness. They stared at each other for a beat, and Nicole swallowed. 

"That's an a-a good point," Nicole stuttered out, smacking her lips together before clearing her throat. ""I'll just go and tell-," Nicole pointed down the hall, "Give me fifteen minutes," Nicole said before walking off. 

Waverly smiled and nodded the excitement buzzing through her, making her heart pick up speed. Now she just had to hope that Wynonna would agree to it, but if anyone could convince Wynonna that she would be safe, it would be Nicole. 

She was the only other person Waverly had known to be able to get through to Wynonna like she could. After Nicole was out of sight, Waverly stood there for a moment celebrating her victory in silence before making her way downstairs. 

***

Nicole sat at the bar, sipping her beer, Waverly next to her. They had been silent after Gus left them to serve other customers. Nicole had stood next to Waverly awkwardly as she and Gus hugged and greeted one another. Gus greeting Nicole with her own hug and a kind smile before fetching their drinks. 

"How did you convince Wynonna to let us come here?" Waverly asked. 

It'd been on Waverly's mind since they met outside the Homestead, the question dancing on the tip of her tongue. Waverly had ignored it for a while, deciding it didn't matter. Eventually, her curiosity got the better of her, and the question slipped out anyway. 

Nicole choked on her beer as Waverly watched her, sipping on her own drink. 

Nicole's back stiffened, and she wiped the beer from her top lip with the back of her hand, her eyes refusing to meet Waverly's. "Technically, I didn't… I left her a note."

Waverly's mouth dropped, "You-? A note?" Waverly said, struggling to hide her shock. 

Nicole smirked, making Waverly's stomach flip. The omega ignored it and turned to face Nicole with a million other questions racing through her brain. 

"So, we  _ did _ sneak out?" Waverly asked, scandalized. 

Nicole's smirk grew into a smile, her dimple popping on her cheek, distracting Waverly for a second. 

"Why?"

Nicole looked at Waverly then with a creased brow for a moment before she answered, "you wanted to-."

"No," Waverly cut her off. "I know that, but you work for Wynonna, you know where she is more than I do."

"Most of the time," Nicole muttered under her breath into the rim of her beer. 

Waverly paused and shook her head, deciding to curb that comment and unpack it later. 

"You could have gone to her and asked her, but instead, you left her a note… why?" 

Nicole took a deep breath and spun on her stool to face Waverly, their knees bumping together. Waverly's eyes flicked down at the touch as it burned through her skin, seeping into her body. It was a simple touch, nothing really. Yet, it took everything inside of Waverly to kickstart her brain again. 

"If I asked her, there was a chance she would say no and… you looked so excited I couldn't-." Nicole brushed her hand through her hair and took a breath. Waverly's eyes on her the entire time. "I don't think I could tell you no. So here we are," Nicole finished with a long pull of her beer. Her hers wandering around the bar until they finally landed back on Waverly. 

Waverly felt her heart swell, sure her eyes gave away the affection she felt for Nicole at that moment, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Her feelings for Nicole exposed, hovering in the space around them. There were so many things that she wanted to say to Nicole,  _ I like you _ lingering on her tongue. Waverly caught it in time and bit back her confession reigning her heart in before she spoke, "thank you," she whispered. 

Nicole shrugged and lifted the bottle to her lips, "you don't need to thank me, Waverly," she smiled. 

Waverly mirrored it, " _ yes _ . Yes, I do." 

They held each other's gaze, something between them shifting, like a puzzle piece slotting into place. Waverly gave Nicole a shy smile, the alpha returning it. 

Nicole broke away from Waverly first, turning in her stool, so she was facing the bar again, she looked down into her glass and swilled its content, "we should probably go."

Waverly cleared her throat, reeling at the sudden backpedal from Nicole. "Yeah," she agreed half-heartedly. 

Waverly knocked back the rest of her drink, placing it down on the bar with a thud. Waverly flinched when Gus turned and shot her a look. Waverly gave her an apologetic look, mouthing I'm sorry to her aunt. 

Nicole stood, finishing the rest of her drink. She nodded goodbye to Gus, before leaving, Waverly followed her wordlessly, wishing to go back five minutes ago, trying to figure out what she had done wrong to cause Nicole's sudden mood change. 

Nicole opened the car door for Waverly, and she slid inside, muttering her thanks as she did. The alpha closed the door and got in the other side without a word. 

Waverly's mind went into a tailspin. Nicole's mood changes were giving her whiplash. Annoyed, the omega folded her arms and rested her head against the window—the cold glass piercing through her irritation and calming her. 

Waverly let out a sigh of relief when they returned to the Homestead, and Wynonna wasn't stood outside waiting for them. The car ride back had been silent. Waverly could feel Nicole slipping away from her with each passing second. Her agitation subsided and turned to fear as she tried to scramble to think of something to say to ease the tension. 

Her mind coming up empty as they stood at the entrance of the Homestead. Nicole looked at Waverly, opening her mouth like she was going to speak before closing it again. With a short nod, the alpha turned on her heel and started to walk away. Panic shot through Waverly, and she jumped into action, grabbing her elbow. 

"Wait," Waverly practically pleaded. Her voice giving away her desperation. 

Nicole stopped suddenly, and Waverly had to catch herself, so she didn't collide into the back of the redhead. Nicole turned and looked down at Waverly's hand, still gripping her elbow. 

Waverly pulled her hand away like she had been burned and apologized, her eyes on the floor. Slowly she lifted them, pausing at Nicole's lips for a moment until she finally met brown eyes watching her curiously. 

"We haven't finished the tour of my favorite places," Waverly said innocently, a small smile curling her lips nervously. It felt like all the progress Waverly had made with Nicole was dangling on a knife's edge. Whatever she had done, whatever had caused Nicole to pull her walls back up, Waverly had to do something to fix it. 

"Waverly-" Nicole sighed. 

"Please?" 

"Okay," Nicole smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, "lead the way."

***

Once they got to the library, Waverly descended into excited ramblings pulling Nicole along to her favorite sections. History and ancient languages at the very top of her list, the awkwardness from before dissipated into easy conversation, Waverly answering Nicole's questions when she asked them. 

"Sorry, I'm er-. I got carried away," Waverly blushed, realizing she had been taking up most of their conversation. 

Nicole's eyes softened "don't be, it's cute," she chuckled. 

Waverly's blush deepened. 

Nicole's eyes went wide and shot around the library, taking it in again, "I have a confession, though."

"Oh?"

"I've never been in here before," Nicole said absentmindedly as she walked over the open area of the library. A large table sitting in the center of the space, walls filled with pictures of Waverly's ancestors on one wall, battles depicted on the adjacent wall. 

Waverly scoffed, "you've never-. How is that possible?" 

"I was best friends with Wynonna," Nicole gave Waverly a pointed look before turning back to the paintings and walking over to them. 

Waverly followed Nicole and came to a stop next to her, their arms brushed, but neither one made any attempt to move. 

"Good point."

Waverly observed Nicole as her eyes roamed over all of the paintings. She traced a path from the line of her jaw, up along her cheekbones, her stare lingering on the beauty mark underneath Nicole's eye. Committing each part of the alpha's face to memory. 

"Who's that?" Nicole asked, breaking Waverly from her haze. 

She followed Nicole's line of sight to the wall's highest point, the pictures flowing down in generations like a family tree, to the portrait of her great-great-great granddaddy. The man looked back at her, posed, and staring at the camera. His hair was greying and slicked back, small round spectacles sat on his nose, his full peppered beard hiding his top lip. Waverly always described him as a stern-looking man with kind eyes.

"William Earp. He was the first Earp to settle here in 1836 with the other noble families." 

Waverly lost herself, trying to conjure up memories that weren't her own. Like she had a direct line to her ancestor's minds, but they were disjointed and distorted. In her haze, she continued, "his wife and son died the year before. So like Earp's do, he ran from his problems and settled here."

Waverly paused for a moment. 

"There was a lot of civil unrest, so he stepped in to take charge, the nobles voting for who they wanted to lead them. The two successors had to fight to the death. William won, of course, but... not everyone was pleased with the outcome. The disgruntled nobles split and elected another clan leader. Over the years, conflicts arose, and wars broke out," Waverly explained, gesturing to the wall next to them.

Her mind's eye brought the pictures of the battles to life, wounded and dead, scattering the blood-soaked landscape. Lost in the story, Waverly carried on talking like she had no control over what was coming out of her mouth. 

"The conflict went on for years, so many people died. So much bloodshed," Waverly's eyes watered, "then, in the fall of 1848, William proposed a peace treaty with the other clan leader, Bulshar Clootie. I don't think it's a coincidence that it was the same year his son Wyatt was born."

"I remember my father telling stories about how far back our families went at his social events. Like it made him the most important person in the room." Nicole scoffed. "He loved to brag about how the Haught's and the Holliday's, were appointed as the Earp's right-hand men. And our families remained close to this day, unlike the Holliday's." Nicole finished, in a deep gruff voice, imitating her father. 

Nicole scoffed bitterly, shaking Waverly from her trance. She looked up to find Nicole staring at her, the bitterness replaced with something else shimmering in her eyes. Waverly's heart drumming an irregular beat against her chest. 

"Sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you the clan history like you don't already know it," she blushed.

"It sounds better when you tell it," Nicole whispered, eyes still locked together. 

Waverly wasn't sure when they'd turned to face each other or when they had gotten so close. Nicole's front brushing up against hers as they moved closer. Waverly's eyes flickered down to Nicole's lips. The omega could've sworn she had caught Nicole doing the same thing. Her heart beating faster as she watched Nicole leaning into her. Everything moving in slow motion, the ghost light touch of fingers lacing with hers. 

Waverly's whole body felt numb and alive at the same time, her breath caught in her throat, her pulse rushing through her ears. Waverly's eyes slid closed, her lips tingling with anticipation. 

The door to the library slammed open, causing them both to jump apart. 

Wynonna stormed in, her face red, gritting her teeth as she pointed an accusatory finger at them, "you went to Shorty's?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse into Nicole's world when her rut starts leading to an interesting turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,   
> I hope you're all safe and well! 
> 
> So a couple of things before we get into this chapter..
> 
> First, did you guys see the season 4 trailer?!?! Wynonna is finally returning to us on July 26th. Its been so long and I can't wait for it to come back! 
> 
> Second, this chapter is where the explicit rating comes in. So before you read any further I'm going to slap a NSFW warning here in the notes. 
> 
> Also, if you're interested theres a playlist for this fic, you can find it [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4S7Vv32k75yRDkvtFvyhRC).
> 
> As always a huge thanks to my beta [Susan](https://twitter.com/SVaughn21%22).
> 
> Anyways... enjoy everyone!

Nicole squirmed in her seat, sat across from Wynonna in the clan leader's office. She wipes a bead of sweat away as it drips down her temple, trying to ignore the familiar throb between her thighs. Nicole cocks her head from side to side to ease some of the tension in her muscles. Wynonna's still talking, but Nicole's too distracted to register what the alpha is saying. 

"Haught? Helloooo?" Wynonna waves a hand in front of Nicole's face.

Nicole jolts away from the offending hand like she had been burned, irritation sparking over her skin. Taking a small deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth, focusing on her breathing until she feels calmer. 

Wynonna's nose scrunches up in disgust, as she fixes Nicole with a stern look. 

"Jesus, Nicole, you stink! Why didn't you warn me your rut was coming?"

Wynonna jumps up from her desk, flinging the small window in her office wide open. Nicole pulls at the collar of her shirt before her fingers work to undo her top button, loosening her tie. Her clothes feel too tight, everything suffocating and irritating her. 

Nicole takes another steadying breath before answering Wynonna, "I didn't know it was," she replies through gritted teeth. 

"Is today going to be a problem? With Waverly?" Wynonna asks, Nicole can sense her alpha squaring its shoulders in a show of dominance. Nicole's alpha snorts and turns away, lying down on its belly with enough obedience to sate Wynonna's alpha. Nicole is too irritable to start anything with Wynonna, whether she's joking or not. Now is not the time for Nicole to get her buttons pushed by her Wynonna Earp. 

"I'll be fine, Wynonna," Nicole answers with a bite, hoping the quiver of uncertainty didn't seep through. 

It was Waverly. Smart, funny, beautiful, unattainable Waverly. Even  _ if  _ something were ever to happen between them, Nicole would never do anything Waverly didn't want her to, and this was no different. Nicole wasn't a prisoner to her alpha, unlike most. Not to mention that if these last few months had taught Nicole anything, it was that she had become a modicum of self-control when it came to Waverly Earp. 

Needless to say, there was that moment in the library a few weeks ago, but that was a slip. Since then, Nicole had been on her best behavior and managed to keep a lid on her feelings. Despite her alpha's protests. 

"You say that Haught, but you're," Wynonna gestured wildly at Nicole's crotch, "and Waverly's a-," the brunette made a cupping gesture near her chest imitating breasts.

Nicole's jaw set in a hard line, sparks popping across her skin, waiting to ignite at a moment's notice. Nicole repeated her breathing exercises, counting her breaths this time. One. Two. Three. "I'm aware," Nicole gritted out, biting back a snarl. 

Wynonna stood wordlessly watching Nicole, the other alpha fighting back against Nicole's display of dominance. Wynonna's lip curling as a low guttural growl seeped through warning the redhead's alpha to stand down. 

Nicole held her hands up in surrender, her alpha half-lowering itself to the floor in submission. Nicole pulled at her collar again, craning her neck as she tried to ignore the overfamiliar throb of her clit. She could feel it was already swollen, a sensitive bud pressed tight against her underwear. It was only a matter of time before her cock emerged. 

"Can we finish up so I can get some fresh air, I'm burning up here."

Wynonna regarded Nicole with a raised eyebrow, her nostrils flared before giving a short sharp nod. "Fine. "

Nicole sighed, she understood Wynonna's concern, her rut was fast approaching. If she was honest with herself, Nicole wasn't sure she would see the end of the day, but she'd promised to help Waverly clear out the old Homestead barn. The omega said much other than she was renovating it. Nicole didn't think to ask any questions. It was an excuse to spend more time with Waverly, which was a good enough reason for her. Nicole knew she was selfish for even risking it, but she couldn't bring herself to care. 

"I'll see out as much of the day as I can, I have a few things I need to take care of, then I'll go home, okay?" Nicole ran a hand through her hair to quell her nerves, her skin itching to get out of this stuffy office. Away from Wynonna's questioning gaze. 

Satisfied, Wynonna nodded. 

"I'll get Dolls to take over while you're gone and postpone the mission." 

Nicole doesn't miss the frustrated huff that slips past Wynonna's lips. 

"Sorry, Wynonna," Nicole mumbles.

Wynonna chuckles, leveling Nicole with a look, "yeah, you have shit timing, Haught. We've been tracking this bastard for months. We're so close, but I won't risk making a move now."

A coil of guilt twists in Nicole's gut, but she pushes it down. There was nothing she could do about it now, but she could still help Wynonna before her rut starts. Nicole leans forward in her seat, her pants pressing into the sensitive bud between her legs, hating how it sends a shockwave of pleasure rippling through her. 

"I agree, it's too risky. If I'm not here, it leaves you a man short and Waverly exposed to an attack. Especially because you won't tell her-."

"Haught! Don't start this shit again," Wynonna grits out through harsh breaths, her hands balling into fists over the map sprawled on her desk. 

"I just don't think keeping it from Waverly is the best decision," Nicole argues. As soon as the words leave her mouth, Nicole regrets them. 

Wynonna stiffens, her back rigid as she flexes her balled up fists. Her face is set in a hard line as she glares at Nicole, the alpha's body shaking with anger, "Well, it's the decision I've made. My  _ final  _ decision. Understood?"

Yielding, Nicole nods and looks away. She doesn't agree with Wynonna on this, but she also knows that the alpha isn't going to change her mind either. Besides, the last thing they needed right now was to get into some alpha dick measuring contest. Especially with Nicole's rut so close.

"You're sure he's in the Pine Barrens?" Nicole asks, changing the subject.

Wynonna takes a deep breath, unclenching her fists before she answers. "That's what Doc said, and you know him, he's never wrong."

"I'm not questioning Doc. He's a superhuman bloodhound I just… doesn't it feel… odd? Like you're walking into a trap?"

Wynonna nods, "kinda, but I'm not letting that fucker slip through our fingers again. Trap or not, we'll be ready," the alpha spits, venom dripping off her tongue. 

Wynonna softens when she looks up at Nicole, her mind evidently going somewhere else. Her eyes vulnerable, "and you'll be here with her?"

"On my life," Nicole says with conviction, "I got you, Earp," she finishes with a lopsided smile. 

Wynonna collapses back into her chair, sighing in relief, "you're dismissed."

Relief washes over Nicole, unsure how much longer she could've stayed in this office. She stands up, giving Wynonna a small salute, the alpha scoffs, rolling her eyes, before Nicole turns to leave. 

"Oh, and Nic?"

Nicole turns, hand on the door jam, "Yeah?"

"No sneaking Waverly out this time," Wynonna teases a hint of seriousness in her voice. 

Nicole's shoulders sag, and she huffs out a breath like a petulant teenager, "it was one time, Wynonna."

"It fucking better be," Wynonna says, "Now go, you're stinking up my office," Wynonna dismisses Nicole, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

***

A few hours later, Nicole is in her room, packing her things into her green military duffel, ready to go back home for the first time in months. It feels strange, a concoction of excitement and longing bubbling around inside her. Sometimes Nicole does miss the quiet of her home, but at the same time, she doesn't want to leave Waverly, her heart aching at the thought of not seeing the omega for a week. It feels like a lifetime. Not helped by the fact that she had to cancel on Waverly at the last second. 

She'd just met Waverly outside the Homestead when a shock went through her as soon as she caught Waverly's scent. In a matter of seconds, Nicole could already feel her cock starting to grow. The alpha's heightened senses did nothing to help ebb the fog that began to cloud her mind, the sweet scent of honey dancing on her tongue. 

She cursed her alpha for stealing the last day she had with Waverly. Squeezing her thighs together, hoping to hide the growing bulge. Nicole rushed through an apology with no real explanation. Not that she needed one, Waverly had a nose. Nicole knew her scent alone would give Waverly the clarification she needed. Nicole practically ran back to her room, trying to ignore the flicker of heat that licked at Waverly's dilated pupils, before it became impossible for her to leave. 

Nicole readjusted herself, her cock fully formed and semi-hard between her thighs. Quickly changing out of her black dress pants and slipping on some sweat pants, opting for something more loose-fitting. Changing her shirt for her military PT t-shirt instead. Nicole zips up her duffel and throws it over her shoulder, fingers looped through the handle. She takes one last look around the room before leaving through the side door leading to her office. The alpha swiftly checks everything is locked away safely one last time before leaving. On her way out, she hesitates in front of her desk, staring at the phone, debating whether she should call Shae. Deciding against it, Nicole leaves her office, locking the door behind her. 

When Nicole finally gets out into the fresh air, she can hear the odd bangs of what she assumes to be Waverly in the barn. Nicole takes a deep breath to indulge herself in the omega one last time before she leaves. Sure enough, she picks up Waverly's scent, it's faint, but it lingers in the air beckoning Nicole to her. Cock pulsating between her thighs, Nicole squeezes them together to relieve some pressure, thankful when Robin rolls to a stop in front of her. 

"Thanks for driving me back, Robin," she says as lowers herself inside the car, readjusting her pants around her crotch, placing the duffel on her lap to hide her bulge. 

"No problem," he smiles, starting the car again and pulling away from the Homestead. 

Nicole can't resist the urge to look back and watch the Homestead growing smaller, the further away they get. Robin pulls off the dirt road, and the mansion disappears entirely. Nicole bites back a sigh, her heart heavy with a growing ache in her chest. 

It was going to be a long week. 

***

Nicole kisses Waverly passionately, nipping at the omega's bottom lip, drawing a needy whine from her. The alpha growls out her pleasure, pressure building low in her belly, making her cock throb with need. Nicole places sloppy kisses down Waverly's cheek along her jawline until she finally finds her pulse point. She takes a deep breath consuming herself in the omega's scent, the sweet taste of honey on her tongue, making her mouth water. 

Waverly claws at Nicole's back, tugging her shirt up like she can't get it off quick enough. The alpha pulls away long enough for Waverly to slide the shirt over her head. Then she's back on the omega again, kissing along her exposed flesh. Nicole's skin feels like its on fire, her cock throbbing so much it rides the line between pleasure and pain. 

Desire surges through Nicole, her alpha taking charge momentarily, as she pushes Waverly against the wall of her bedroom. Her lips roaming wherever they find skin, both women grinding against each other, panting heavily with want. Nicole captures Waverly's lips again, drawing a gasp from the omega, her lungs burning. Still, it only makes her kiss Waverly harder; if this was how she was going to go, Nicole would willingly go up in flames. She'd wanted to kiss Waverly for so long, and now she had, Nicole wasn't sure she would ever be able to stop. Their movements became fervent, each press of Waverly's body sending a thrill of pleasure to Nicole's cock. The redhead could feel the wet patch on her boxers from where they had ground up against one another ravenously, sure it had gone through her pants. They were too tight against her bulge, and she just wanted Waverly to rip them off and take her cock. 

As though she'd read Nicole's mind, Waverly pushes the alpha back by her shoulder. Panting heavily, her pupils blown wide, as she tries to make quick work of Nicole's pants. Waverly fumbles a few times, Nicole staying still despite the urge to reach down between them and rip her pants open. Finally, Waverly undoes the button, tugging the zipper down with too much force. Nicole groans as the brunette's hand brushes against her shaft through the material. 

Waverly slowly slides her hand into Nicole's underwear. Their eyes focused on one another as the omega glides her hand around Nicole's cock. Nicole's eyes roll into the back of her head at Waverly's touch, her eyes slipping shut. Everything goes black, colors popping behind her eyelids. Electricity surged through Nicole's muscles rippling over her bones, making her hairs stand on end. Nicole can't hold back the whine of pleasure that escapes her lips or the low growl that follows when Waverly pumps Nicole's cock. Once. Twice. 

The omega starts a slow rhythm, sending Nicole into a free fall. Waverly's fingers feeling like silk against her overheated skin. Nicole knows it won't take her long to come if Waverly keeps up her tempo. 

Nicole surges forward, pressing Waverly firmly against the wall. Their lips crashing together in sloppy hungry kisses, stilling Waverly's hand on her cock. Silent relief passes over Nicole for a moment until Waverly brushes her thumb over the tip, challenging Nicole's alpha with a mischievous look.

Nicole's alpha clouds her mind wanting to make the omega pay for its defiance. To bend Waverly over and have the brunette take her cock, filling her and making her scream. The thought is gasoline to a blazing inferno, consuming Nicole and cracking across her skin. Nicole reigns in her alpha, refusing to take from Waverly. She looks deeply into Waverly's eyes. A silent request. 

Waverly nods, her approval lingering behind honey brown flames licking at her blown pupils. Nicole captures Waverly's lips and starts a path down her neck as the omega works to take her underwear off with one hand. 

The omega lets out a frustrated huff when they get caught on one side. Waverly releases Nicole's cock, the alpha biting back a whine. Waverly's underwear falling to the floor a moment later, pooling around her feet. Nicole can smell Waverly's arousal more potently without the barrier of her panties, making her cock harden. 

Waverly leans into Nicole's ear and whispers, "I need you." 

Those three words pull at the coil low in Nicole's belly. She pulls Waverly into a searing kiss, sliding her tongue along the seam of the omega's lips, asking permission. The omega giving it to her immediately. Nicole's hands slide down Waverly's body and across her hips, finally resting on her ass, giving it a squeeze. 

Nicole lifts the omega, pinning her back against the wall. Waverly's legs wrap around the redhead's waist, the alpha keeping one hand underneath Waverly to support her. The other releasing her cock from her underwear, lining it up with Waverly's entrance. She slides the tip up omega's slit and rubbing over her clit, causing Waverly to buck in her arms. Breathless moans falling from the brunette's lips and tickling shell of the alpha's ear. 

Nicole's eyes slam shut as the sensation of hearing Waverly moan in her ear ripples through every muscle, h _ er _ omega's slick coating her cock while lights dance behind her eyelids. The motion makes Nicole's whole body tingle. If she was ever going to have an out of body experience, then this was it. 

"Nicole," Waverly pants out in a needy whine. 

Nicole's alpha howls, relishing in her omega's need for her, "I got you, Waves," she whispers with a wolfish grin.

Lining her cock up with Waverly's entrance, she slowly slides the head of her member inside, drawing a gasp from both of them. The feel of Waverly's wet muscles closing around her tip almost makes Nicole come. She takes a deep breath composing herself before gradually lowering Waverly down, pushing herself deeper into wet heat. The sounds spilling over Waverly's lips like music to Nicole's ears.

Once Nicole's inside of Waverly, the alpha pauses for a moment letting the omega adjust to her cock, lost in the intimacy of their connection, foreheads pressed together. 

Waverly makes the first move. She slowly leans in to kiss Nicole, her lips moving slowly, pulling at Nicole's chest, causing her heart to swell against her ribcage. 

A beat later and her kisses turn hungry, Waverly ground down on Nicole's cock, drawing a growl from the alpha. Nicole starts to thrust her hips, gradually picking up the pace and relishing in the sounds of pleasure spilling out of Waverly's mouth. Nicole hooks her other hand underneath Waverly, thrusting her hips harder, drawing small curses from Waverly between breathy moans.

Nicole can already feel her orgasm building, the coil in her belly ready to snap as her knot forms at the base of her cock. It's too much. Waverly, in her arms, pressed up against her. The smell of honey mixed with omega slick, her cock inside  _ her _ omega, muscles clamping down, making her length tingle with pleasure. 

Slowly Nicole works her knot inside, feeling the ring of flesh snap in place. Waverly cries out a strangled moan, something between pleasure and pain, pulling the alpha under. Nicole knows she's going to come, and there's nothing she could do to slow it as it hurtles towards her like a runaway train careening down the track. 

With one last pull, the coil reaches breaking point, ready to snap as Nicole jumps to the apex of her euphoria. 

Nicole's eyes fly open, disappointment overwhelming her. She looks up at the ceiling of her bedroom, a hand round her hard cock. She lets out a frustrated breath and squeezes her eyes shut, willing her dream to come back. 

It's been two days since she's seen Waverly, the hole in her chest morphing into a cavern, her heart aching to be close to the omega again. 

Sweat dripped down her temple into damp red hair. Her cock pulsating in her hand, desire throbbing through it. Nicole growls out her frustration and slowly starts to stroke her cock, from the base to the tip. Her eyes drifting closed, images of Waverly flooding her mind.

Nicole tries to push them away in a futile attempt to ease the slither of guilt, worming its way inside as she continues to pleasure herself. No matter how hard she tries to focus on something else, images of Waverly riding her cock engulf her. In the end, Nicole gives up her fight, needing to find release before she loses control. 

She lets her mind drift back to her dream, Waverly pinned up against the wall as she ground down on Nicole, while the alpha thrust up into her, both women chasing their high. It didn't take long for Nicole to come as she imagined how her dream would have ended, letting out a sharp moan as she comes undone. 

Nicole removes her hand from around her cock, sticky and covered in cum, to reach for the cloth she'd left on her nightstand after the previous night's sexual frustrations. 

She cleans herself off before kicking the sheets off from where they were pooled around her feet. She must've kicked them off in the night or during her sex dream with Waverly. The thought sending a thrill through Nicole settling between her thighs, making her blush. 

Nicole scoffs in disbelief. She's a fully grown woman who prides herself on not being like every other alpha, but right now, she's exactly like the rest of them. Still, Nicole had never requested the company of an omega to see her through her rut. It was an outdated system that Nicole hates and refuses to entertain. 

Not that she needed to after she and Shae started dating. Nicole's ex would happily spend days in bed with Nicole seeing her through her rut. It stopped after they broke up until a particularly horrible incident during one of the alpha's ruts that forced Nicole to called her ex for help. The two of them were slowly becoming friends, and Nicole had no one else she could turn to. It wasn't like she could ask her father's advice. 

After Shae had scolded Nicole for letting herself get into such a state before calling, she reluctantly agreed that Shae would spend Nicole's ruts with her. The alternative too dangerous, not just for Nicole but anyone around her. 

Nicole wished she'd called Shae the other day when she left her office, but she couldn't, it felt wrong asking Shae for help when the redhead harbored feelings for Waverly. Primarily, she thought she would be taking advantage of Shae, but also Nicole couldn't promise herself that Waverly wouldn't cross her mind while she was with Shae. Although the pair agreed that they didn't work as a couple, they still loved each other. And it felt wrong that there was even the possibility that the alpha would be thinking of someone else. 

Worry crept up Nicole's spine, what if she did take a turn for the worst again? She didn't want to be reduced to rolling around dry-humping her bed again. Lost in a fog of arousal until a wave of red hot anger washed over her leaving her with no control over herself. It had been hard enough to fight against her alpha last time. However, this time her rut was early. It didn't take a lot for Nicole to figure out that it had something to do with her feelings for a particular omega. Not to mention that this rut felt more intense than any she'd had before. 

Nicole shook her head, trying to shake off her worries; it was going to be okay. She was locked away in her house, alone, the only person she could hurt would be herself, and she had lived through a lot worse, a phantom pain in the scar on her chest broke Nicole out of her head. 

Ready to get on with her day, ignoring the whisps anxiety creeping into the corners of her mind, Nicole rolled over, swinging her legs off the bed. She wriggled her toes against the carpeted floor before standing up, her cock stood to attention and bobbing in the fresh air of her bedroom. 

The alpha stretched out her back until it popped, adjusted to the extra weight between her thighs, and padded through to the bathroom, leaning into the shower cubicle, turning it on. She didn't wait for the water to warm before climbing in, hoping that the cold water might help ease her erection. 

The water did little to relieve prickling heat tingling over Nicole's skin. Still, the shower had helped, at least she felt clean. Climbing out of the shower, Nicole wrapped a towel around herself and walked across the hall to her bedroom. She dried off and threw the towel in the laundry basket. The alpha walked over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of boxers and sliding them on, the material pulled tight around her stiff cock. She opened another drawer and pulled a shirt out, putting it on. 

She sighed at the thought of another lonely day rattling around her home, horny and missing Waverly. Yesterday, she'd wandered around, trying to think of ways to make the hours pass that didn't include jerking off. She tidied the house, masturbated, worked out to try and ease some tension in her muscles. It didn't work, and soon after, she'd resorted to masturbating again anyway. And so on until it was time to go to bed and sleep finally took her. 

Nicole wasn't sure she could cope with another day like that. Slowly she made her way downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast and coffee before she figured out what to do with the rest of her day. 

***

After Nicole finished eating, she pulled a couple of files from her duffel bag sat on the kitchen table where it had been dumped after Nicole arrived home. The redhead had neglected to tell Wynonna she was taking the files back with her. Knowing that the clan leader would blow a gasket if she found out Nicole was wandering around. 

There was just something about the mission that kept bothering Nicole; even through her rut addled brain, she just couldn't stop thinking about it. She hoped that she was just paranoid, considering everything that went down on her last mission. Sure she wasn't going to be with Wynonna on this one, that wasn't her job, but it didn't mean she couldn't be just as diligent. Besides, it gave her something to do besides jerk herself into oblivion. 

Nicole scoured the Pine Barrens that lined Purgatory's south border on the map in front of her. It was the District's most vulnerable borderline, the woodlands stretching for miles, right into the Eden District's backyard, Drek Clootie's territory. 

If Ramaker had been hiding out there since-. Nicole froze, her fingers hovering just above the map. Fear gripped Nicole lashing her mind with flashbacks of Malcolm Ramaker sneering at her, holding her at gunpoint. Hysterical laughter cutting through the air around them. A gunshot ringing in Nicole's ear, followed by a scream, then everything went black.

Nicole clutched at her chest in a futile attempt to slow her pounding heart, trying to slow her rapid breaths, muscles trembling in fear. A phantom pain blossoming in Nicole's chest, subconsciously, her fingers moved down to her scar, feeling the lump of tender flesh underneath her shirt. 

Nicole slammed her eyes shut and tried to focus on something else. The first thing that came to mind was Waverly smiling at her like she'd hung the stars as they sat at the bar in Shorty's. The closest thing to normal that Nicole had experienced in a long time. She focused on the curve of Waverly's lips as she smiled, her eyes sparkling with adoration and something else Nicole wanted to explore. The screams started to fade out, and Nicole regained control of her breathing, heart pounding for a different reason. 

Nicole couldn't help but smile back at mind Waverly, imagining where the look would've led them if she hadn't run away and ruined the moment. 

Nicole opened her eyes cautiously, she was back at her kitchen table, the files and map spread out in front of her. She sighed, a combination of relief and disappointment settling in her gut.

Nicole looked at the map, then the file with Ramaker's information and last known location, his picture glaring up at her making her stomach twist. She slammed the folder shut, messily folding the map up and throwing them to the other end of the table. She walked over to the cupboard reaching for a glass and filling it with water before chugging it down, trying to ease her nausea. 

A knock at her door startled Nicole, and she turned towards the noise, her brow creased in confusion. She wasn't expecting anyone. Putting down the half-full glass of water, she made her way through the house towards the door as it knocked again. Nicole opened it to find a dark-skinned woman stood on her doorstep. Hair pulled back into a braid, a skin-tight dress that hugged her hips and left little to the imagination. 

Nicole caught herself as her eyes roamed the other woman's figure greedily. She was suddenly very aware that she had answered the door in nothing but her boxers and a shirt. In comparison, the other woman was less exposed than Nicole right now. 

"Hello," the woman purred, offering Nicole her hand with a flirtatious smile, batting her eyelashes, "I'm Kate."

Confusion and arousal gripped Nicole, her brow furrowed. She cautiously took Kate's hand, the other trying to pull her shirt down, "hi?"

Their hands hung between them for a moment before Nicole realized, snatching it back like she had been burned. Heat bloomed across Nicole's face, and she offered Kate an apologetic smile hoping she hadn't offended the beautiful stranger. 

"Can I help you?" Nicole asked.

A devilish grin spread across Kate's lips, her eyes darkened, "I'm here to help you."

"E-excuse me?" Nicole stuttered.

"I wasn't sure I was going to show after I found out Wynonna had made the call, but," Kate paused, looking Nicole up and down, her eyes lingering on Nicole's crotch. A mischievous smirk crept across Kate's lips pulling at the coil in Nicole's belly, making her cock twitch. "I'm glad I did."

Suddenly feeling very exposed under the other woman's gaze, Nicole cupped her hand in front of her crotch, blocking the other woman's view. Kate's scent filled the air around them, and it suddenly hit Nicole like a freight train. 

_ Oh no _ , the alpha thought to herself, eyes wide, ignoring the thrill of her approval from her alpha, fighting against the fog of arousal clouding her thoughts. Her brain still playing catch up. 

"Wait. Wynonna sent you?"

"Mhm. To help with your little problem," Kate answered, flicking a finger at Nicole's bulge. 

Anger sparked in Nicole's chest, instantly consuming her whole. The alpha grit her teeth, her jaw flexing as she bit down her chagrin. Kate was an omega. Wynonna had sent her a fucking omega to help with her rut. 

Nicole closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath through her nose, she felt like she was going to explode into a fit of white-hot rage. The rational part of Nicole's brain telling that her reaction was just a side effect of her rut, but the irrational part was louder. It was telling her to march her ass over to the Homestead and punch Wynonna in the face. 

_ Fucking Wynonna, _ Nicole thought, shaking her head, fists clenched at her sides. 

"Are you going to let me in or are we going to stand here all day?" Kate winked clearly not picking up on Nicole's anger, or she was used to dealing with aggressive alphas in her line of work. The thought cut through Nicole's anger, ice shooting down her spine. 

"Sorry, but there's been a mistake," Nicole said finally. 

Kate chuckled, a sultry look in her eyes, "doesn't smell like a mistake," she said, taking a deep breath to emphasize her point.

Nicole took a moment to compose herself, irritation retaking hold.

"I'd like you to leave," Nicole said through gritted teeth, a low growl vibrating in her chest. Her alpha baring its teeth disobediently at Nicole for sending the omega away. Nicole bared her teeth, beating it back into submission. 

"Wynonna shouldn't have sent you," the redhead said, slamming the door shut before Kate could respond. 

Nicole stomped through to the living room. She yanked her phone off its receiver and dialed Wynonna's number, anger rippling through her. She ground her teeth together as the phone rang out. 

No answer. 

Nicole slammed the phone down and paced back and forth, hands behind her back. She was going to kill Wynonna. Why would she think that sending Nicole an omega was okay? Nicole sucked in a breath to calm herself, reason slowly creeping its way back to her. 

It wasn't like Wynonna did it as a joke at Nicole's expense. How would she know that Nicole didn't spend her ruts that way? She didn't even know any alphas who didn't spend their time with someone, whether they paid for it or not. So how was Wynonna supposed to know? It wasn't like they'd talked about it since she'd come back, they hadn't been friends for almost ten years. Not really. Knowing Wynonna, she probably thought she was doing Nicole a favor. 

Another deep breath. 

With that, Nicole's anger started to subside, regaining control of her senses; she realized it was a good thing Wynonna hadn't answered. That conversation wouldn't have ended well, and Nicole was too pent up to have anything close to an adult conversation. 

Defeated, Nicole knew what she had to do. She picked up the phone again and started to dial a different number. She sighed into the receiver as it began to ring. 

"Hello?" 

Relief washed over Nicole at the familiarity of the voice on the other end of the call. The corner of her mouth quirking into a small smile. 

"Hi, Shae."

"Nicole?" Shae asks, surprised. 

"I um-. I need your help," Nicole sighed, preparing herself for the lecture she knew was coming. 

"What's wrong?" Shae asked.

"With my rut," Nicole muttered, barely above a whisper, like somebody was listening.

"Okay, when? I'll let the hospital know that I won't-"

"It already started," Nicole blurted, interrupting the other woman, taking a deep breath to prepare herself. 

"You've-." There was a pause, and Nicole could picture Shae standing there the phone to her ear, staring dead ahead, her jaw clenched, nostrils flared, trying to hold back her anger. 

"Do you know how irresponsible that is, Nicole? How long? Why didn't you call me sooner? " Shae hissed down the phone in quick succession.

"It's a long story I-I thought I could do it-," Nicole stammered, clarity leaving her, sweat gathering on her brow. 

Nicole rolled her neck in a futile attempt to ebb the prickle of desire creeping up the base of her spine. Trying to focus on the conversation, she let out a harsh breath through her nose, waiting for Shae to respond. 

The line stayed silent until finally, Shae answered. Her voice softer than it had been before, "I'll be there soon, but we're not done talking about this, Nicole Rayleigh Haught," she added more firmly. 

"I know," Nicole said in a small voice, knowing it was stupid to think she could've done this alone. 

Shae huffed out a breath into the receiver, "I'll be there soon," she said, hanging up the phone.

***

When Shae arrived, Nicole was perched on the edge of the bed, gripping the mattress so hard that her knuckles were white. Nicole clenched her jaw against the pain that rolled through her. Every muscle tightened, feeling like her body was pulling her apart from the inside out. 

Nicole had tried to ease some of the tension by chasing the release she desperately needed, but it had only made her worse in Shae's absence. Her rut now in full swing, the alpha's skin was on fire. 

Nicole looked up at Shae helplessly, the beta giving her a soft smile. 

"You never learn," Shae said tenderly, taking the bite out of her words. 

Slowly the beta walked over to Nicole crouching down in front of her; she placed a gentle hand on Nicole's cheek, pumping out soothing pheromones to calm the alpha. The redhead leaned into the touch, letting it wash over her. A few moments later, Nicole was relaxed, her hands resting gently on top of the mattress. 

"Thanks," Nicole smiled. 

Shae smiled back, then rolled her eyes at Nicole before she stood up. She pulled the bag off of her shoulder and placed it on the floor next to the bed. Nicole's gaze following her every move until the beta came to a stop next to Nicole and sat down on the bed. 

Any other time Nicole would be embarrassed that Shae had found her perched on the edge of her bed, boxers pooled at her feet wearing just a shirt, but she was too far gone in her rut to give a shit. The only reason she was so calm now was that Shae had released enough of her scent to allow the alpha to think clearly. 

Nicole held out a hand for Shae, who took it in both of hers with a sigh, "why didn't you call me sooner, Nicole?" she asked. 

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "because," she looked up at Shae, meeting the beta's gaze. "I have feelings for someone, and I-I don't know it felt-," Nicole paused, unsure how to finish her sentence. 

"I get it," Shae smiled, rubbing soothing circles over Nicole's knuckles with her free hand. The beta looked at Nicole for a moment, chewing her lip before speaking again, "We're not together anymore, Nicole. It's okay to have feelings for someone else. This arrangement was only to help you __ because its risky for an alpha to deny their ruts if they aren't on suppressants."

Nicole looked down at her hand in Shae's, "they didn't work for me when I did take them," she muttered under her breath like a petulant child. 

Shae let out a humorless chuckle, "that's because you're noble, Nicole. Which is even more reason that you shouldn't deny your rut." 

Shae hooked a finger under Nicole's chin, bringing the alpha's gaze back up to hers. She gave a small sweet smile before leaning in and brushing her lips against Nicole's in a feather-light kiss. The touch sparked something inside of Nicole, the calmness she felt before giving way to desire. 

The alpha's eyes flickered down to the beta's lips and back up again, a silent request for permission. Shae nodded, and Nicole leaned in, kissing Shae with a little more force than intended. Shae ran her tongue along the seam of Nicole's lips, making the alpha gasp. Their kisses turned hungry, and Nicole's neck started to ache with the odd angle. Shae cupped Nicole's cheek climbing on top of the redhead's lap, her legs bracketing Nicole's hips. 

Nicole slid up the bed, her lips never leaving Shae's as the beta followed. When Nicole's back hit the pillows, she wrapped an arm around Shae's waist flipping them. Shae let out a surprised squeak as her back hit the mattress, Nicole laying in between her legs. 

The beta ran her fingers through Nicole's hair, knowing precisely what it did to the alpha. Nicole growled, nipping Shae's bottom lip before running her tongue across it to soothe the sting. Nicole placed hungry kisses across Shae's cheek carving a path down to her neck. Her hands lifting the hem of Shae's blouse, their bodies separating long enough for Nicole to pull it over Shae's head. 

Nicole's lips kissing every inch of exposed skin before she mapped out a familiar path along Shae's chest, sliding her hand round to unclip Shae's bra. She pulled it away and threw it to the floor in one fluid motion.

Nicole's mouth continued its path down the beta's abdomen. Shae's stomach jumping whenever the redhead hit a sensitive spot, nails digging into her scalp, pulling Nicole deeper. 

Shae ground up into Nicole when the alpha nipped her hip bone, teasing the beta before continuing her descent between Shae's thighs. Her tongue licked a broad stroke up Shae's slit, and Nicole groaned, tasting the beta's arousal on her tongue. 

Nicole paused, giving Shae a wolfish grin before she buried her face between her thighs. The beta's hips bucked as she clawed at the sheets. Nicole's tongue roaming over the spots she knew made Shae squirm. 

It wasn't long until Nicole felt Shae's thighs tightened around her head, indicating that the beta was close. Nicole's tongue gaining momentum as she buried her face deeper. Shae's legs starting to shake until; finally, she came crashing over the edge, breathless and beautiful. 

Shae loosened her grip on Nicole's head and collapsed back into the bed as a smug Nicole kissed her way back up Shae's body. Her cock throbbing, an ache hanging low in her belly. The thought of Shae coming around her cock, clouding her mind. 

Shae pulled Nicole up the rest of the way by her shoulders and planted a hard kiss on her mouth before leaning back and reaching a hand down between their bodies, taking a firm hold of Nicole's cock. Nicole buckled, her muscles going limp for a second before she managed to regain control. She watched Shae helpless as the other woman fisted her length, sending ripples of pleasure through the alpha, making her toes curl as she rocked her hips. 

Nicole leaned into Shae's neck, kissing and nipping at her pulse point, the beta's scent was faint, but it was there. Suddenly it morphed, and Waverly flashed behind Nicole's eyelids; the alpha pushed them away and buried herself deeper into Shae's scent. 

Shae released Nicole's cock and pushed at Nicole's chest, the alpha lifting herself off Shae with a dazed look. 

"Condom," Shae said by way of explanation, sliding from underneath Nicole. 

The alpha flopped onto her back, watching Shae search through something at the side of the bed. When she reappeared, she handed the foil packet to Nicole, who ripped it open with ferocity. Her alpha growling in protest. Nicole ignored it as she pulled the condom out, rolling it down her cock, biting her lip to hold back a whimper. 

Shae leaned in and kissed Nicole pulling the alpha down on top of her. Nicole followed her willingly, lining herself up, easing the head inside. The beta shiver beneath her and Nicole fought against the urge to bottom out inside Shae and rut her until she screamed the alpha's name. 

"You okay?" Nicole asked. 

"Yeah," Shae answered a little breathless, her nails biting into Nicole's back. 

Slowly Nicole eased her cock inside, inch by torturous inch until finally, she filled the beta. Nicole stilled for a moment letting Shae adjust to her. The redhead cupped the other woman's cheek, pecking her lips.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Shae nodded. 

Nicole bent down and captured Shae's lips in a bruising kiss as she slowly started rock her hips. Gradually gaining momentum until all she could hear was the sound of their bodies crashing together as Shae moaned in her ear. 

It didn't take long for Nicole to reach her orgasm, she could already feel her knot forming at the base of her cock. She was resisting the urge to thrust her knot into Shae, Nicole slid her hand down to the base of her cock, wrapping her finger and thumb around her knot. Her thrusts growing more frantic. 

With each pump of her hips, her knot caught the makeshift ring, and Nicole climbed higher until the alpha was nearing her peak. Shae ground her hips up into Nicole, pulling the redhead over the edge. Both of them freefalling towards the ground together. Nicole's whole body shook with the force of her orgasm crashing into her. The chorus of grunts and moans bouncing off the walls until they were both spent, collapsing back onto the mattress. 

Nicole's felt like she was floating, her cock sated for now. Nicole pulled herself up and made her way to the bathroom across the hall, pecking Shae on the lips as she went. 

After Nicole had cleaned herself up, she flopped back down onto her bed, her body heavy and tired. Her eyes drifted closed as sleep tried to take her, Nicole fluttered her eyes open again, fighting against it. Shae chuckled next to her before rolling onto her side and placing her hand on Nicole's chest. 

"Sleep," she whispered, kissing the alpha's cheek. 

Nicole felt a weight lift off the bed as her eyes drifted closed, and sleep took her. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We delve a little more into Nicole's past as her rut comes to an end. She returns to the Homestead and has an unexpected heart to heart with someone. Waverly and Nicole finally see each other after a week apart, but it isn't quite the reunion they were expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I hope you're adoing well and staying safe wherever you are in the world! 
> 
> I just wanted to take the time to say thank you to everyone again. Your kudos and comments mean a lot to me. I enjoy seeing your thoughts every week. Sorry I've been a little slow to reply recently, life has been kind of crazy. But just know I do see them, I apprciate them, and I will reply as soon as I can. 
> 
> Anyway, who else is excited for Wynonna Earp coming back THIS MONTH?!?! 
> 
> There is a playlist for this fic, if you're interested :)
> 
> As always huge thanks to my beta Susan. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Nicole stirred from sleep a slow smile spreading across her lips at the soft weight lying on her chest, thoughts of Waverly fresh in her mind. She took a deep breath expecting the familiar honey-sweet smell of the omega, confused when the scent of lavender engulfed her. 

Nicole furrowed her brow as her mind connected the dots. Opening one eye, she looked down to find Shae deep asleep, breathing softly into her skin. The alpha flinched as guilt slithered into her chest and coiled around her disillusioned heart as the remnants of her dream faded away. 

It had been a long week without Waverly. The omega had consumed Nicole's dreams every night, only for Nicole to wake up disappointed when she realized she was at home. Shae's presence was the only thing that brought her comfort. The familiarity of the woman next to her was a balm to the alpha's conflicted mind. 

Nicole gently lifted the covers, looked down at her naked form, careful not to rouse Shae from sleep, thankful to see her cock limp between her legs. Now that her rut was coming to an end, Nicole was eager to get back to normal, back to Waverly. 

Yet a part of her wanted to stay in the intimate bubble she and Shae had. The last few days passing them by in a blur of heat and sex, living in the solace of how good they were. 

Nicole pulled the beta in a little closer, kissing Shae's temple before resting her chin on top of her head. Shae stirred, letting out a small hum, her eyes blinking open. 

She looked up at Nicole with bleary eyes and a small smile. 

"Mm morning," Shae yawned.

"Morning," Nicole whispered, her voice thick with sleep. 

"How long have you been up?" 

"Not long," Nicole said, giving her a small squeeze. 

Shae nodded against Nicole's chest, and silence descended over them. After a minute, Shae pulled away from Nicole and stretched out. The cold air hitting hot skin, where the beta had been pressed against the redhead's body, leaving goosebumps in her wake. Shae perched herself on the edge of the mattress with her back to Nicole.

She looked rigid, Nicole's hand reaching out for her without thinking her fingertips gliding over soft skin, tracing the grooves of her spine, before resting near her pelvis. The beta shivered under Nicole's touch and let out a breath. Nicole pulled herself up to lean on her elbows, furrowing her brow, "are you okay?" she asked, concerned. 

"You didn't mention you were still having nightmares," Shae said, breaking her silence, the comment taking Nicole by surprise. 

The alpha shifted on the bed, sitting up she pressed her back against the headboard and crossed her arms over her bare chest, feeling exposed.

"Sometimes," she said, resenting how meager her voice sounded. 

Shae turned to face Nicole, her face wrinkled with concern making Nicole squirm. The sadness Nicole could see swimming around in brown eyes tugged at a memory she tried to keep buried. 

"If you spoke to Wynonna, she could request a meeting with the clan healer." 

Nicole scrunched up her nose, willing this conversation to be over, "I'm not speaking to Wynonna about this. Or Juan Carlos"

"Why?" Shae pushed uneasiness in her voice.

"I don't need to talk to them. I'm fine. I have bad dreams sometimes; it's not a big deal," Nicole responded, trying to curb her irritation. 

Shae pulled herself up on her knees and climbed over Nicole, placing her hands either side of the alpha's face leaving Nicole no way of escape. The alpha straightened her back, tension rippling over her in waves. Nicole would have felt trapped with anyone else, her alpha clawing to escape and dominate but not with Shae. 

She had always been Nicole's peace of mind, her level head when the alpha felt herself losing control. The only one who could bring Nicole back from the brink of destruction and make her feel worthy of being here. 

Shae's eyes bore down into Nicole, the alpha's irritation beginning to dissolve. She was unsure if it was down to the woman herself or the pheromones Nicole could feel swell in the space around them. 

"Nicole, you were shot, you almost died," Shae stated, with a stern edge. 

An icy chill ran up Nicole's spine. Her heart pounded against her ribcage, eyes slamming shut. She tried to push away the memories flashing behind her eyes. Unconsciously her fingers ghosted the purple scar on the right side of her chest. 

"But I didn't," Nicole said through gritted teeth, trying to hold back her tears, self-condemnation dripping off her tongue. 

Shae was silent for a moment, stroking the pad of her thumb along Nicole's cheek. The alpha's eyes cast downward, she could feel the beta's gaze on her, and the sad look on her face. 

"You say that like its a bad thing," Shae said, lifting Nicole's head somewhat, attempting to get the alpha to look at her. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she kept her head down to try and stave off her tears, knowing that she would crack as soon as she looked at the beta.

Shae placed her forehead against Nicole's, bringing the alpha back to the last time they had this conversation. It was just before Nicole started working for Wynonna. It felt like Nicole was making progress, taking each day as it came, but her mind always circled back to that day. The day she nearly died.

A year ago, she was on her way to becoming Lieutenant Colonel until her mission to the southern border. The end of her career in the Special Forces. Carrying the weight of what happened with her every day since. 

A burst of memories plaguing her mind when she let the barrier slip. Sometimes they bubbled over the brim anyway and bombarded her with thoughts of the ambush, shouting around them, a woman screaming, laughter, and then a gunshot, before everything went black. 

Nicole can't remember much of what happened after that. She remembers waking up in the infirmary, struggling to breathe, slipping in and out of consciousness. Shae at her bedside and the all-consuming guilt she felt at the pain her failure had caused. Not only for her but for Shae and especially the Earp sisters. 

After Nicole had been discharged, she couldn't even get dressed by herself, she could barely do anything and had to rely on Shae. A burden that the beta shouldn't have had to take on, but it wasn't like Nicole could ask her parents. They hadn't spoken in years, and it wasn't like her father had visited her in the hospital. The latter hurt Nicole more than she was willing to admit, her pride getting in the way and cutting the thought short. 

In the months following, Nicole lost herself in a downward spiral wishing she had died. She lost count of the times Shae had found her, intoxicated or completely distraught in a heap on the floor. Literally picking the alpha up off the floor more times than she would care to admit. 

Then Wynonna offered her a position at the Homestead, the last person Nicole thought would forgive her. She couldn't even forgive herself. After that, every day got a little easier; the only thing that lingered was her nightmares. So if that was the price Nicole had to pay for surviving, then she would. 

Nicole felt soft lips on her cheek, pulling herself back to the present. Shae watching with worried eyes. 

"Come back to me, Nicole," Shae smiled gently, and Nicole's heart swelled in her chest, something like love in the beta's brown eyes. 

Nicole's emotions got the better of her. Suddenly she leaned in and kissed Shae. It was gentle, the alpha unsure how else to put her affections for the beta into words. Shae pulled back and looked at Nicole, her eyes flitting between each of Nicole's. Whatever the other woman found there satisfied her hesitation, and Shae leaned in again. 

Their kiss turned hungry as desire swept over them, igniting a fire low in the alpha's belly. Heat surged through every inch of Nicole's body, consuming her. Nicole's hands went to Shae's waist, pulling the beta closer, her skin catching fire as flames licked at every inch of Nicole's soul. Burning hot enough to fuse the broken pieces back together. 

Nicole deepened the kiss, pouring everything into it. A medley of love, pain, and loss. Letting Shae consume every last drop of her. Her lungs burned, forcing Nicole to pull back and catch her breath. 

Desire devoured Nicole, and she slowly slid her hand down between Shae's thighs, her fingers dancing at the apex of the beta's legs, drawing a gasp from the other woman. Her hand hovering over Shae's overheated core. 

Shae wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck and pulled her closer, grinding her hips down onto Nicole's waiting hand, a small moan escaping into the alpha's mouth. 

Heat pulsed through Nicole as she slid her fingers into wet folds. The sensation made her head spin drawing out a groan. Her head fell to the beta's shoulder. She peppered languid kisses along her collarbone, their bodies starting to move together. 

Their bodies moved together frantically in a spiral of electric and flame. Desperately seeking release as a litany of moans fell from plush bruised lips into Nicole's mouth, making her cock twitch. 

Nicole lost herself in Shae, consuming her, pushing away the guilt and sadness until it was just the two of them. The beta riding her hand inching closer to the edge together. 

Nicole found Shae's entrance, slipping her fingers into wet heat, feeling the muscles tightened around her digits and sending Nicole soaring. The chorus of pants and moans coming hot and fast against Nicole's neck as she climbed higher. The back of Nicole's hand rubbing against her hard cock, sending sparks of pleasure rippling through her. 

Shae's whole body went rigid as she tumbled over the edge. Her orgasm came quickly, and Nicole rode out the beta's high with her helping her back down as she collapsed against the alpha. 

"W-wow," Shae said breathlessly.

Smiling to herself, Nicole leaned in and kissed Shae, lowering the beta's limp form gently down onto the bed, settling between her legs. The head of her cock brushed against wet folds making her length twitch, her eyes slipping closed, unable to stop the groan slipping from her lips. 

Shae's fingers slid around Nicole's cock as soft lips kissed the alpha's neck, her teeth scraping her pulse point, drawing something between a gasp and a strangled moan. As the beta fisted Nicole's cock pumping out a slow rhythm, Nicole saw stars. Her muscles tightened as pleasure trickled through her, pulling her under. 

Allowing herself to indulge in Shae for one last time, Nicole knew that they wouldn't be leaving her bed for a while. Tomorrow Shae would go home and back to her own life, and Nicole would return to the Homestead. But it didn't mean they couldn't enjoy themselves in the meantime. 

***

As Nicole climbed the main staircase of the Homestead, a sense of coming home washed over her. She couldn't help but think of Waverly, her heart fluttering in her chest, picking up speed with each step she climbed. 

She peeled off to the left and made her way up the smaller staircase leading to the third floor and her office. Waverly's scent lingered in the corridor, tempting Nicole to bypass her office entirely and go to Waverly. She arrived outside her office, hand on the door jam, paused, and looked over her shoulder down the hall to the closed door of Waverly's bedroom. 

Her alpha nipped at her side. Ordering her to go to her omega. Nicole shook her head, ignored it, and unlocked the door. Stepping inside, she looked around her office. 

It was mostly bare, Nicole hadn't made any real changes to it since moving in, worried that her time at the Homestead would be short-lived. The walls still the same offset white, bare apart from a sizeable lone frame on the wall behind her desk displaying the Haught family's crest. A red wolf's head, in the center of a ring of leaves, branches, and berries entwined together. 

Nicole often found herself looking at it. Her mind unearthing memories of being sat on her grandfather's knee as a child, telling stories about how their family settled in Purgatory. Alongside several other noble families. How each crest represented what their ancestors had descended from. 

Haught's symbolized nature. An embodiment of the land, their forebearers, deriving from farmers back in the old country. Whereas the Earp's embodied protection and justice, their family coming from a long line of lawmakers. 

Growing up, Nicole always looked up to her grandfather as a model of what kind of alpha she wanted to be. Her father had a very primitive way of thinking that she despised. Often Nicole wondered how her father became the man that he did. What happened to him for him to share such different views to the rest of his family. After her grandfather died, Nicole's relationship with her father only worsened. 

The final straw for the young alpha was when she brought Shae home to meet her parents, reluctantly, at her parent's request. They barely sat down to dinner before he launched into a tirade. Telling Nicole how Shae would be a secure choice to serve her but that Nicole needed to find a compliant omega girl to knot and bear his grandchildren. 

Nicole snapped, grabbing her father by his collar and shoving the older man against the nearest wall. Her mother screeching somewhere behind her. Nicole hadn't even realized what she had done until she heard Shae's soft voice in her ear. Once she released him, the man didn't say another word to her until they turned to leave. Screaming that she was no longer welcome in  _ his _ home. 

She only set foot the family home once after that to collect her belongings, and she hadn't spoken to her parents since. Even after her and Shae had broken up. 

Voices from somewhere in the house brought Nicole back as a thought suddenly occurred to her. The Homestead, her life with the Earp's, had become more of a home to her than her own. She had spent most of her life trying to find somewhere she belonged, and it had been here the whole time. 

Nicole made a mental note to speak with Waverly about decorating her quarters after they completed Waverly's project with the barn. 

Someone cleared their throat behind her. Nicole turned to see Doc stood in the doorway of her office, one thumb hooked into his belt, the other tipping his hat as he greeted her. 

"Welcome home, Miss Haught."

Nicole smiled at him, her heart swelled with affection at the rogue bounty hunter, "thanks, Doc. Meeting with Wynonna?" She asked. 

"Yes ma'am, she wants to go over the particulars of our little er-." Doc looked from side to side before looking back at Nicole, "-trip," he finally finished with a nod.

Nicole nodded, "could you tell her I'll be up once I've unpacked?"

"Of course," he tipped his hat again and turned to leave. 

Nicole's unease settled over her again, and she took a step forward, reaching out towards the other alpha, "Doc?" She called after him. 

His head popped up from the side of the frame, "Captain Haught?"

"Major," Nicole corrected him. 

"My apologies," he said sheepishly with a small shrug. 

Satisfied, she moved on to what was really bothering her, the apprehension over the mission. 

"I know this isn't your usual gig, Doc, but promise me you'll have Wynonna's back no matter what happens."

Doc looked down at his feet for a moment, lifting his head his eyes not meeting Nicole's. The alpha removed his hat and licked his lips. When he looked at Nicole again, his eyes had softened, "I know our families haven't always seen eye to eye, Nicole, but I swore my life to protect the Earps." 

"Really? When?" Nicole asked, failing to keep her disbelief out of her voice.

"When I laid eyes on Wynonna Earp," Doc answered in all seriousness. 

Stunned, it took Nicole a moment to form words as a realization settled over her, "you love her."

"I do," Doc nodded, "like you do Miss Waverly," he added. 

Nicole's mouth opened and closed as she stared at the alpha with wide eyes, uncertain whether she should argue or plea for him to keep her secret. Her alpha grumbled at the mere suggestion of Nicole begging for anything. 

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me,  _ Major _ Haught," he smiled. 

Nicole wasn't sure what it was that made her trust Doc at that moment. She wasn't sure about the alpha when she first met him, thought him a little too rough around the edges, but the redhead had grown to like him. However, a part of her hadn't always trusted his intentions. 

"Thank you."

Doc put his hat back on his head and tipped it at Nicole before taking his leave. Nicole stood there for a moment and let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. With Dolls and Doc at her back, Wynonna was going to be just fine. At least as far as the mission was concerned. It seemed her friend had landed herself in hot water romantically, though. Nicole shook her head and chuckled to herself; she would ask Wynonna about it later. 

With Doc gone, Nicole turned back and started unpacking. She walked over to the massive dark oak desk, chair neatly tucked under it, empty apart from a phone and a small lamp.

Nicole placed her duffel down on the desk. She unzipped it, pulling out a pile of manila folders carefully laid on top of her clothes, placing them down on the counter. She crouched down behind the desk and opened the small cupboard, revealing a safe behind it. Turning the dial on the safe until the lock clicked, releasing the door.

With one quick check over her desk, looking at the open door, she picked up the folders and placed them inside. Nicole stared inside the safe at the other documents. All information from Doc's research, the map, and her gun. Despite her conversation with Doc, Nicole couldn't shake the feeling that she should be going with them. 

Nicole knew the Pine Barrens like the back of her hand; if they were walking into a trap, she could get them out. Nicole knew she wouldn't be able to stop Wynonna. The alpha had a vendetta a mile wide. Still, the alpha's impulsive behavior had landed her in hot water most of her life. Only this time, Nicole wouldn't be there to pull her out. 

The redhead felt like she was being torn in two. She wanted to go with Wynonna, to fulfill her duty, protect her best friend, and do whatever she needed to ensure the alpha made it safely home. She also needed to stay here and protect Waverly. 

She would never leave the omega vulnerable. Not because she had sworn to Wynonna that she would keep her out of harm's way, but because she had always been protective when it came to Waverly. Even when they were kids. 

Her alpha always curling around the omega, safeguarding it should anyone threaten the brunette, even at the cost of her own life. But she needed to protect Wynonna too. Nicole remembers all the dumb shit she and Wynonna used to pull as teenagers. Not that much had changed in ten years. 

The muscles in Nicole's legs started to ache, locking the safe, the alpha pushed herself to her feet, running her hands down her pants to straighten any creases. Lifting the duffel off the desk, Nicole made her way towards the door on her right, her bedroom. Pulling the key from her pocket, she unlocked the door. The smell of fresh linens filling the room around her as she entered. 

Nicole smiled to herself. Wynonna must've asked someone to come in and clean her room in her absence. The only other person with access to the office. It still didn't excuse the stunt she pulled with the whole Kate debacle. Nicole had a few choice words for Wynonna about that. Which she planned to tackle her best friend about after her debriefing. 

Nicole couldn't help wondering if Kate had reported back to Wynonna about what had happened, her face turning red at her behavior towards the omega. 

Nicole scoffed at herself, pushing the thought away for later as she slowly unpacked her clothes, laying them out in neat piles on her bed. Once the bag was empty, she opened her closet, her full dress uniform still hanging neatly inside, tossing the bag inside. 

As she put her clothes away, Nicole's mind wandered to Waverly. Her chest aching from the void Waverly's absence left there. Would the omega be excited to see her? Would she be able to face Waverly without dying from embarrassment after the explicit images her dreams had conjured up during her rut? 

A loud knock on her open office door ripped Nicole from her thoughts. She smiled as the smell of honey drifted towards her. She leaned out of her bedroom door, calling into her open office. 

"Come in."

Nicole's heart leaped into her throat as Waverly emerged, a huge smile on her face. Nicole melted at the sight of the omega, even more beautiful than she remembered. Her heart pounding in her chest as she took in the vision in the middle of her office. 

Nicole moved to close the distance between them. As she did, Waverly vaulted across her office, colliding with Nicole and knocking the breath out of her. The alpha stumbled backward a step as Waverly's arms wrapped around her waist, the omegas head settling on Nicole's collarbone. Nicole was sure that Waverly could hear how fast her heart was beating. 

"I missed you," Waverly muttered. 

Nicole's lips curled into a smile. She wrapped her arms around Waverly's shoulders, pulling her closer, resting her head on top of Waverly's, allowing herself to indulge in the omega for just a moment. 

"I missed you too." 

They stayed like this a little longer until Waverly finally pulled back. Wrapping her arms around herself, the omega bit her lip, drawing Nicole's gaze to them. The memory of kissing dream Waverly flooding to her. Nicole pulled her eyes away before she did something foolish. Like kiss Waverly Earp senseless. 

"Sorry," Waverly muttered after a pause. 

Nicole raised an eyebrow "for what?"

"I-I jumped on you and-."

The alpha smiled, soft and warm, "I'm glad you did."

Waverly's brow shot up into her hairline as she made eye contact with Nicole, "you are?"

"Yeah. I was going to do the same thing."

Waverly's face lit up, a blinding smile stretching across her face. Nicole couldn't help but match it, making her dimples pop. Nicole knew she was probably treading into dangerous territory. Letting her feelings for the omega get the better of her. Still, the way Waverly was looking at her, made it all worthwhile. 

Nicole flexed her fingers at her side, resisting the urge to pull Waverly back into her chest. Being away from Waverly for a week had been torture, and Nicole found it hard to maintain a cool head. 

She reasoned with herself that it was the last remnants of her rut, making it so difficult to not pull Waverly close, lean in, and kiss her, touch her. That and she had spent the last week having dreams about Waverly that she probably shouldn't. 

Nicole blushed and tried to shake off the images of Waverly that were seared into her brain. The omega looked at her curiously. "I was hoping we could work on the barn today. If you still wanted to?" Waverly asked with a soft lilt to her voice, looking at Nicole through her lashes, making the alpha's heart stutter. 

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck, a knot in her stomach, "I'm sorry, Waves, but I-I need to report to Wynonna first." 

Waverly's smile dimmed, and Nicole's gut twisted, knowing she was the reason for it. She wanted nothing more than to say screw it and just spend the day with Waverly anyway. But she couldn't, she still had a job to do. Wynonna was probably already questioning where Nicole was. 

Waverly shook her head, brows knitting together, "Of course you do. I was-." She said, looking back up at Nicole with an unreadable expression, hurt and something else swimming around hazel eyes. "Come and find me after?" 

"A pack of angry alphas couldn't keep me away," Nicole smiled, her hand reaching for Waverly and stopping herself. 

The omega looked at her for a second before she nodded, "okay."

Waverly leaned up on her tiptoes, quickly kissed Nicole's cheek stealing the breath from Nicole's lungs. The alpha stared at Waverly as she bounced on the spot before turning to leave. Pausing in the doorway, she looked back, her face soft, "it's good to have you back, Nicole," she smiled before disappearing. 

Nicole brought her hand up to her cheek, touching the spot where Waverly kissed her, as she struggled to make her brain work staring at the open door. 

Nicole cleared her throat and adjusted her tie just for something to do with her hands. A huge smile on her face as she left her office, closing the door behind her. The touch of Waverly's lips still lingering on her skin. Riding her high as she made her way to Wynonna's office. Excitement bubbling in her stomach as she counted down the seconds until she could see Waverly again. 

***

Mopping her brow with a sigh, Waverly took a step back and looked at the pile of broken wood and metal. This wasn't precisely what Waverly had in mind when she decided to undertake the mammoth task of renovating the barn. Waverly intended for her and Nicole to do this together. So in the alpha's absence, her progress was coming along a lot slower than she would've liked. 

For years, whenever Waverly would look at the derelict barn, she felt a wave of sadness pass over her as she thought about an easier time. Her and Wynonna playing there as kids. Their own little safe haven away from their daddy and mama fighting or on the days that Willa was particularly spiteful. 

In the summer, when the weather was good enough for it, Waverly, Wynonna, and Nicole would play out here instead of in the playroom's stifling heat. As teenagers, the two alpha's would use it to hide out with their friends, Wynonna swearing Waverly to secrecy. 

She never did tell Ward or Willa about what the alpha was up to. She would just shrug whenever they asked her, pour her dolls a cup of tea, and continue with her tea party. Sad that she was too young to play with them and wondering what Wynonna and Nicole were up to. 

As an adult, Waverly didn't have to think very hard to know what the alphas were doing. She scrunched her nose up at the memory and pushed it away. 

Most of Waverly's early memories of this barn were happy ones, a safe haven for her growing up. Except for one incident when Waverly was five when Willa caught her going through their mama's things after Michelle had left. The young omega begged her older sister not to tell their daddy. Willa said there was one was Waverly could buy her silence. 

She marched the young omega out to the barn with a devious grin, promising Waverly if she walked the beams, she wouldn't tell their daddy what Waverly had done. Waverly had only taken a few steps onto the joist before she couldn't go any farther. She called out for her sister to help her, but Willa laughed as she lay on her stomach tears running down her cheeks, arms wrapped around the wood as she stared at the floor too terrified to move.

When Wynonna walked in and found them, she helped Waverly back to safety before tackling Willa and punching her in the face. The two alphas rolling around, trying to assert their dominance. When Ward found them, his face was red and twisted in anger, demanding answers. 

Willa quickly told Ward what she had caught Waverly doing, a gleeful look on her face. Waverly cowered in the corner as her father's anger focused on her. Wynonna putting herself between them, told their daddy that she made Waverly do it. That was the first time Ward hit Wynonna, but it certainly wasn't the last. 

After their daddy left, Willa close behind, Wynonna wordlessly picked up a distraught Waverly and took her back to her room. She tucked her into bed, Wynonna climbing into bed next to her. The alpha wrapping her arms around her little sister, protectively. The omega cradled Wynonna's swollen cheek, a bruise already forming under her skin. She cried and apologized for getting Wynonna into trouble. The alpha smiling down at her and telling her not to worry before she read Waverly a bedtime story lulling her to sleep. 

When Nicole left for the military, Waverly started to come out and think of the alpha. Just for some peace and quiet, away from the noise of the mansion. There were too many people, too much noise, and Waverly needed to be still. To nurse her broken heart. 

It was a place that seemed to bring Waverly stillness as she worked through her feelings; however, when her father and sister died, she couldn't bring herself to face the derelict barn. It held too many ghosts and reminders of all the people she had lost. Its ruined state a physical manifestation of her heart. 

Then Nicole came back, and they were getting close again. Waverly hoped that working together on her little project would bring them even closer. Force them to walk that line that neither of them dares cross, making it blur completely. Then Nicole's rut came and ruined everything. 

The day Nicole left, Waverly came into the barn and started to take her frustration out on the broken and abandoned items scattered around the barn. She knew it was silly to be so annoyed, but she couldn't help it. Waverly was a planner, and the omega had it all worked out in her head. 

The two of them laughing and sharing memories from their childhood, Nicole telling Waverly about a girl she had kissed in the barn, making the omega jealous. Bringing out a confession that Waverly was otherwise too scared to speak out loud. And if she got to ogle at the strong alpha lifting the more cumbersome things around then, that was a burden that Waverly would have to bear. 

Each day after that, she came out here after breakfast and started to move and organize what she could. She had cleared the far side of the barn out entirely, hoping that when Nicole came back, she could help Waverly clear out the rest. The omega had even started to decorate the barn as best she could. 

So after Waverly left Nicole's office, she had come straight out here, the perfect distraction to kill an hour or so until Nicole and Wynonna had finished their meeting. Her mind running through all the ways their reunion could go—most of them ending with her kissing Nicole. 

Usually, Waverly would be curious to know what kind of meeting would take this long. It had taken up most of the day, but Waverly was too distracted with the smell of lavender that lingered on Nicole's skin. 

At first, she tried to brush it off, reasoning with herself that Nicole smelled different because she had been at home, but that was hours ago. Waverly's voice of reason had given way to reality, or madness, she was quite sure anymore. 

Either way, Waverly knew it was someone else's scent that lingered on Nicole's skin. A beta. Waverly took comfort in that at first. At least she hadn't gone out and sought the company of an omega to see her through her rut.

A thought occurred to the omega; if Nicole hadn't sought out an omega to spend her rut with, she must've spent it with someone she knew. That's where Waverly was stuck, a thousand thoughts of Nicole and another woman doing all the things that Waverly had pictured them doing. 

Waverly picked up a chair, one leg missing, and hurled it at the pile, surprising herself, as jealousy burned hot in her blood. It crashed against the stack and then fell to the floor with a loud crack. Annoyed Waverly stomped over to the disobedient chair, picked it up, and placed it angrily on top of a broken dresser. 

A sadness washed over Waverly, the day she had planned with Nicole, was in ruins. She clapped her hands together, clearing away the dirt off of them before dusting off her pants. She let out a frustrated huffed, defeated, and pulled herself up on top of the corner of the dresser, letting her shoulders slump. 

Who was she kidding? The day was ruined anyway. Even if she had been brazen enough to actually kiss Nicole, she wasn't sure she would've gone through with it with the scent of someone else lingering on the alpha like a bad smell. 

Besides, what if Nicole and the woman she had spent her rut with were an item now? There were too many 'what ifs' for Waverly to know how to process her feelings. She needed all of the information first. 

Waverly dropped her head into her hands with a heavy heart, forehead resting against her palm. She fought against her embarrassment. How could she have just thrown herself at Nicole like that earlier? It was so stupid. Waverly was so lost in herself that she didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps. 

"Waves?" 

Waverly's head snapped up towards the barn door where she found Nicole stood there with her hands in her pockets, her brow creased in concern. 

"Hey," Waverly said, deflated, with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. 

"Everything okay?"

Waverly nodded, "yeah," she replied without conviction. 

Waverly sat awkwardly leaning on her hands, the edge of the dresser digging into her palms. The silence that passed over them was too loud, Waverly hopped down off of the furniture and started to clear things from around her feet. Putting them in the wheelbarrow behind her. 

When the omega turned around, Nicole was in front of her, close enough that oak and vanilla engulfed her. Foolishly she took a deep breath in through her nose, and the smell of lavender pierced through Nicole's scent, jealousy wormed its way in through the cracks of Waverly's facade. 

Nicole reached for Waverly's hand, looking at her in a way that would typically send the omega soaring. She ghosted her fingers against Waverly's like she was asking for permission to take Waverly's hand in hers. Any other time Waverly would have given in gladly, she had been living for this moment for months, but now it was here it felt tainted by the unknown. 

Waverly took a step back and tried to ignore the flash of hurt on Nicole's face. She wrapped her arms around herself, attempting to chase off the other scent and the image of Nicole kissing a faceless woman. 

Waverly's omega snapped at her commanding the brunette to claim her alpha, nudging her forward. She knew it was silly to be upset; of course, Nicole had spent her rut with someone else it was naive of Waverly to think otherwise. Nicole was an alpha, a noble. She knew the risks if Nicole denied her rut, and it wasn't like the redhead could take suppressants. 

Waverly felt a sadness roll over her like a thick fog creeping around her, the air compressed with its weight. It took the omega a minute to realize that it wasn't her sadness but Nicole's. 

"I'll leave you to it," Nicole said, turning to leave. 

"No, wait!" Waverly cried hand outstretched before letting it fall back to her side. 

Nicole stopped midstep and turned back around, waiting for Waverly to talk. 

"I'm sorry I just-." The words were there, right on the tip of her tongue, but they fell flat, "I was hoping-." Waverly shook her head. 

"Sometimes I forget you're only here for Wynonna," Waverly swallowed and looked off to the side, balling her hands into fists, incapable of looking at the alpha. 

Nicole took a step towards Waverly and stopped. "Waverly, you really believe that?" 

Helpless to make the words come out, Waverly nodded. 

Nicole closed the distance between them until she was standing in front of Waverly. "Can we sit?" Nicole asked, gesturing to the worn couch behind them. 

Waverly let Nicole guide her to the couch, hand hovering over the small of Waverly's back. The omega took a seat and looked over at Nicole, sitting on the other end of the sofa. The space between them too wide Waverly moved closer. Her heart getting the better of her head. 

Waverly picked at a stray hair on her pants as she waited for Nicole to talk. The redhead took a deep breath. Waverly felt slender fingers cradle her chin in a feather-light touch, letting them guide her until she was looking at Nicole. The way Nicole was looking at Waverly made her melt, all her worries evaporating. Nicole smiled, and Waverly couldn't help but return it. 

"Yes, I work here, Waves, but that isn't the reason I'm here. You are."

"Me?" Waverly asked, cursing how vulnerable she sounded. 

"Yes. I enjoy spending time with you. You're the best part of my day," Nicole replies tentatively, placing her hand on Waverly's knee. 

Waverly's eyes flickered down to Nicole's lips, biting her own before she met the alpha's gaze again. 

"I'm sorry I took so long, but your sister had some... private matters she needed to discuss with me." 

Nicole's eyes went distant for a second before she came back to Waverly. The omega waiting and wondering what was going on inside her head. 

"I'm not allowed to ask, am I?"

Nicole flinched, "it's probably better if you talk to Wynonna."

Waverly huffed out a breath, "okay." 

Waverly's relief was short-lived as her omega paced back and forth impatiently, waiting for Waverly to confront Nicole. 

The alpha was still talking, but Waverly couldn't hear what she was saying. She was too caught up in her own head, jealousy crawling up her body and getting the better of her. 

"Waverly?" 

Waverly blinked at Nicole, the alpha apparently waiting for Waverly to say something. Before she could stop them, she felt the words rising like bile in her throat, a sudden rush of bravery, as they came tumbling out of her mouth. 

"You smell different."

"W-what?" Nicole stuttered. 

"You smell like-. Like someone else." 

Nicole blushed and rubbed the back of her neck, refusing to look at Waverly. The brunette's heart beat wildly in her chest, bracing herself for the alpha's response. 

"It was my rut I-. You know that I can't-." Nicole stuttered out.

"You don't smell of omega, Nicole," Waverly interrupted, the words weighty on her tongue.

Nicole pulled back like she had been burned, her face set into a hard line. Taking Waverly by surprise. Waverly had definitely touched a nerve, but the alpha's defensive behavior did little to quell the storm raging inside of her. 

"What does it matter who I spent my rut with? It's not like I could spend it with-." Nicole stopped herself, whatever she was going to say dying on her tongue. 

"With who?" Waverly pressed with a flutter of hope. 

Nicole stood abruptly, throwing her hands up in the air, "does it matter?" 

Waverly snapped and shot up to her feet. Annoyed at always being the one kept in the dark. All her rage immediately focused on Nicole. 

"Why can't you just tell me?" Waverly crossed her arms, standing her ground.

"Because-. Because it's none of your business!" Nicole snarled.

Her blood boiling, Waverly let out a harsh breath, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. It felt like lava was coursing through her veins, a volcano about to erupt, consuming everything in her path. 

"None of my-? I thought we were friends?!" 

Nicole scoffed, "friends? Sure, Waves whatever you want," the alpha muttered bitterly, her eyes looking over Waverly's head. 

Waverly's patience had run out. She couldn't stand to look at Nicole anymore, her emotions getting the better of her. "Whatever Nicole," Waverly retorted, storming past Nicole and out of the barn, her body shaking with anger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna tells Waverly she's going away for a few days, leaving Waverly to wonder what her sister is up to. Nicole and Waverly finally have a conversation that is well overdue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> How are you all? I hope you're all safe and well. 
> 
> So first things first before we dive into anything else, I'm going to be taking a brief hiatus from this fic for a few weeks. I'm going away to Scotland for two weeks on holiday and I don't know if I'll have chance to post before I leave or while I'm there. It also might mean the following week that the chapter might be a little late, but better late than never right? Anyways, I'm sorry but once I'm back it will be business as usual, I hope this chapter will keep you tied over until then!
> 
> I just want to take a second and say a huge thank you to anyone that's taken the time to read my fic, leave kudos and comments. You are all amazing, thank you!
> 
> There is a playlist for this fic, if you're interested :)
> 
> Also, a massive thank you to my beta Susan. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you in a few weeks <3

Waverly lay under her usual tree, attempting to read her book. She'd read the same line for a while, the words blurring into one the more she tried to focus. The fight with Nicole replaying over in her head, making her stomach twist. 

Waverly knew she was wrong and acknowledged she might have overreacted. There were just so many questions and emotions whizzing around Waverly's head lately; sometimes, it was hard to keep hold of herself.

Of course, Waverly knew she had no right to ask Nicole who she chose to spend her time with. It wasn't like they were together, they weren't...anything. They were just friends. 

Although sometimes it seemed like they could be more. The omega wasn't ignorant enough not to notice the bond between them had grown more powerful. Waverly felt it as soon as she stepped into Nicole's office when the alpha got back. Maybe that was why she'd been so possessive.

If she was honest with herself, Waverly knew she hadn't really come out here to read but to avoid Nicole. Anything to get her out of the house and away from the alpha. With the redhead's scent lingering everywhere, her omega was almost inconsolable, and it was driving Waverly insane. 

For as far back as Waverly could remember, her omega perpetually pulled her to Nicole. Never like this, something was different, more intimate, like the magnetism between them had shifted, her need to be close to Nicole consuming every waking thought. She hated how her biology ruled her body, making her no better than any other omega pining over their alpha.

Waverly's mind wandered back to when Nicole left for the PD Military, tearing an empty space in her heart. The pain and loss filed away in the same place she hid her feelings about her absent mother. Over time Waverly learned to live with it and hadn't even realized how deep it ran until she saw Nicole again.

They were so close to crossing that line until Waverly ruined it. Like something inside Waverly clasped around her insecurities, her anger over Wynonna still keeping secrets, taking hold. So when Nicole became secretive about her rut, Waverly just saw another person keeping secrets from her and lost it. 

Deep down, Waverly knew Nicole wouldn't keep anything from Waverly. Sure the alpha had her scars, her own burdens she was yet to tell Waverly. The omega could feel the weight of the sadness Nicole carried with her every day. 

Sometimes when they were together, the weight lifted, and the real Nicole would shine through. Waverly lived for the moments she broke through Nicole's wall, and the alpha would forget for a second. Then it would go back up and Nicole would close her heart off to Waverly again. Nicole's scars were her troubles to share with Waverly when she was ready. Still, it wasn't like Nicole was intentionally keeping secrets like Wynonna. 

Waverly's stomach dropped, and she groaned, laying the book on her abdomen. Closing her eyes, she massaged her temples to ease the tension from trying to banish Nicole's face as she stormed past her. 

"Hey babygirl," Wynonna greeted Waverly as she walked toward the omega, hand over her eyes, shielding them from the sun. 

"Hey, Nonna," Waverly smiled back, a sinking feeling building in her stomach. "What's up?"

Wynonna faltered momentarily, plastering a grin back on her face, something hiding behind piercing blues eyes that Waverly couldn't decipher. 

"Nothing."

Waverly pushed herself up onto her elbows, the book slipping further down her torso. She looked at Wynonna with a raised eyebrow trying to figure out what Wynonna up to. They weren't hanging out until tonight, and the alpha never came to check on Waverly without reason these days. 

"Seriously, Wynonna, what's wrong?" Waverly said, not in the mood to do this dance with her sister. 

Wynonna shrugged, her eyes looking off to the side before she spoke, "Nicole seems to think you're avoiding her."

Waverly stared at Wynonna with a creased brow, a flicker of hope and irritation stirring inside her. At least Nicole was talking about her, but how much was the alpha sharing with Wynonna? Did she know about what was going on between them? 

"I might be," Waverly snapped, face in a hard line, trying not to give herself away. 

Wynonna collapsed next to Waverly, crossing her legs, picking at blades of grass, not looking at the omega. "Why?"

Waverly huffed out a breath, "did you really come here to talk about Nicole, Wy?"

Wynonna snickered, pulling more grass, "can't keep anything from you, can I?" She muttered. 

Waverly pushed herself up, leaning back on her arms, legs out in front of her. The omega bit her lip to hold back the retort she could feel bubbling up her throat. Wynonna did nothing but keep things from Waverly anymore. 

"Stop deflecting. Tell me what's wrong, Wynonna," Waverly sighed. 

Wynonna lifted her head, blue eyes meeting hazel, giving nothing away. She looked at the omega for a second before answering. "I'm going away for a few days."

"Where?"

Wynonna shook her head eyes back on the ground, "It's not important, just clan business," she said, brushing it off. 

Waverly rolled her eyes, "What clan business?"

Waverly knew asking her sister was pointless. It was clear wherever Wynonna was going, she wasn't going to share that information with Waverly. But if it was clan business, Waverly should be involved too. Wynonna was the clan leader, but she was as much a part of the clan as Wynonna. Waverly was also an Earp, the next in line. 

Wynonna sighed and shook her head, "top-secret business."

Waverly threw her hands up at her sides, letting them fall back into her lap, "dammit, Wynonna, why can't you tell me? I'm an Earp too, all I do it sit around this place. Why can't I help you?"

Wynonna straightened up, her face stoic, eyes looking through Waverly, "because it's for your own-."

Waverly looked off to the side, a flash of anger burning through her, "if you say it's for my own good, Wynonna, I swear-." Waverly cut herself off, not sure how to finish her sentence. 

Wynonna chuckled humorlessly, silence passing over them. Both sisters refusing to look at the other and give in first. After a minute, Wynonna spoke again, "it's a sensitive business, babygirl, I can't go into it. I wanted to tell you before I leave."

"Bullshit," Waverly muttered her anger bubbling inside of her, muscles pulled tight as she balled her hands into fists. She didn't want to start another argument with Wynonna, but the alpha was making that difficult. 

Waverly took a deep, steadying breath, eyes counting the blades of grass to keep herself from exploding, "when do you leave?"

"Today."

Waverly scoffed, nodding her head. She could feel the venomous words rising up her throat, ready to spit at her sister, biting her lip to hold them back, "okay," she said dismissively. 

"So whatever is going on with you and Nicole, figure it out cause nothing changes while I'm gone."

Waverly's mouth fell open, and balled her fists up harder, nails cutting into tender flesh, "seriously, Wynonna?"

Wynonna stood up but didn't answer, she brushed herself off, her face hidden by brown hair. The omega was sick of people doing this, it was like she was going round in circles, kept in the dark or the last to know everything. She swallowed down her hurt but could feel her anger rising to the surface. 

"Whatever," Waverly spat, picking her book up and pretending to read. She was done with this conversation. If Wynonna wanted to keep secrets from her, fine, Waverly would have to find out for herself what the fuck was going on. 

Wynonna took a breath to say something, Waverly peering at her over the top of her book. The alpha closed her mouth and shook her head, Waverly's eyes snapped back to her book as Wynonna looked down at her, "see you in a few days, Waves."

Waverly didn't respond; fighting against her tears, she focused on the words on the page. They began to blur, and Waverly swallowed, refusing to let herself be upset anymore. 

Wynonna turned and left Waverly alone. The omega let her book drop onto her stomach, her mind racing. Suddenly, Waverly looked at the house, wondering if she could make it to the study without seeing Nicole. 

She thought about the research she still had locked in a drawer in the study. Waverly stood up, her feet carrying her towards the house before she could doubt herself or think better of it. If Wynonna wasn't going to give her the answers she wanted, Waverly would find them herself. 

***

"When did they last check-in, Lonnie?" Nicole asked through gritted teeth, jaw clenched, pressing the phone closer to her ear like the pressure would help ease some anxiety. 

_ "Uh, when they entered the Pine Barrens. I think." _

"You  _ think _ ? So you haven't heard from them in two days?!" the alpha breathed out, fear rising up her spine and creeping its way through her anger.

_ "Yeah, I think so." _

Nicole's grip around the receiver tightened, feeling the plastic start to give way beneath her fingers. She eased her grip, breaking the phone wouldn't do her any good. 

"You-," the alpha took a deep breath, "you  _ think _ so?"

_ "I mean yes, two days ago. Ma'am. For sure."  _ Lonnie rushed out, the beta obviously flustered on the other end of the phone. 

Nicole pinched her nose between her thumb and finger, trying to stave off the explosion she could feel heading Lonnie's way. She had too much going on here to be worrying about doing Lonnie's job for him. 

Cursing Wynonna for making her deal with the ranger outpost at the southern border. It wasn't Nicole's first encounter with Lonnie, but she hoped it was her last every time. She had known him previously from her time in the military, but the beta had never been an outstanding soldier. 

He barely made it through basic, and as soon as he did, Nedley placed him at that outpost. A position Lonnie had held for the last ten years, he was still incompetent. 

Nicole had half a mind to pack a bag and go down there after Wynonna. Maybe knock some sense into Lonnie on her way through. But it wasn't like she could leave and go looking for the alpha, she had to stay here and protect Waverly. Waverly, who wouldn't speak to her and was going out of her way to avoid her. 

Nicole had done her best to stay out of Waverly's way, trying her hardest to respect the omega's wishes. Even if her alpha was making it practically impossible. She'd never known her alpha to get so territorial before. Ordering her to find Waverly and claim the omega for her own, snapping in rage when Nicole refused. Waverly wasn't hers to claim.

_ "Major Haught? Are you still there?" _

Nicole shook her head, "what?"

_ "I repeat, Dolls checked in an hour ago. They're tracking the target in Eden district." _

Nicole ground her teeth to hold back her bite, wishing she could reach through the phone and strangle Lonnie, just a bit, "and you're just telling me now?" Nicole said, a low growl spilling past her lips. 

_ "I-I just checked the c-coms, Major." _

Nicole pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath counting until she felt her anger subside a little. Relief spilled through her red haze for a second, her stomach dropped as Lonnie's words broke through. 

Wynonna crossing into the other district was risky. Relations between Eden and Purgatory were strained at best. They had been since the war ended nearly three decades ago. Wynonna crossing into their territory was reckless. Nicole knew Wynonna's need for revenge was clouding her judgment. Still, she hadn't realized the alpha was so hell-bent on revenge that she would risk starting another war. 

Nicole collapsed back into her chair, her mind running into overdrive with all the ways this could go wrong. A rustle on the other end of the phone reminding her of Lonnie's presence ripping her from her downward spiral.

"As soon as you hear  _ anything _ , Lonnie, you report it to me. Do you understand?"

_ "Yes, ma'am." _

"I want you checking comms every two minutes, or I'll have you arrested for treason!" Nicole barked at him before slamming the phone down. 

"Fuck!" Nicole shouted, smacking her palm against the desk with a loud thud. 

She collapsed back in her chair and rubbed at her temples. How could Wynonna be so stupid? What good would justice do if the alpha ended up getting herself killed in the process? Nicole knew it was a bad idea for Wynonna to go on this mission. She had tried to help the brunette see reason, suggested Wynonna send Nicole in her place, but Wynonna refused. The alpha wanted to be the one to deliver justice first hand. 

Nicole had plenty to keep her busy at the Homestead in Wynonna's absence. Even though Nicole thought it was Waverly's job as the heir, not hers. Besides, it's not like the other alpha nobles would take too kindly to following orders from an omega. Nicole knew there was too much at stake to risk putting the omega in charge, it could expose everything. 

There were too many secrets. Everything was such a mess with Waverly without this hanging over her head. The closer they got, the more difficult it was to keep everything from her. She had every right to know, but ultimately, Nicole worked for Wynonna, she had to follow orders and stand in line like the rest of them. Despite them being friends. 

Nicole dragged her palm down her face staring at the closed door of her office. She had started to close it since Wynonna left. Careful not to release any sensitive information to any passing ears, not that Waverly had been around much to ask questions anyway. 

Nicole stood abruptly, needing to move or do something. She couldn't stay in this office anymore, it felt stuffy, and the walls were closing in on her. When Nicole opened her door, she almost jumped back in surprise. Waverly was stood on the other side with an indecipherable look in her features.

"Can we talk?" the omega asked with pleading eyes. 

Nicole took a deep breath stepping aside. She gestured for Waverly to come in. Nicole's heart was racing; she needed to get out, panic seeping through her. Nicole tried to calm herself, walking over to her desk, Waverly needed her the alpha reasoned. Waverly needed her so she would stay put. 

Nicole gathered up the papers and slid them into a drawer, unsure what information they might contain. She was on edge, but Waverly was keeping her tethered. Focusing on the brunette as her alpha became agitated, needing to get out and escape. Her patience wearing thin, like a lit fuse on a stick of dynamite, edging closer to exploding. 

"I think I-. Well, I don't think what I mean to say is that. Phew. Okay. The other day when I-." Waverly chuckled nervously, and Nicole let out a hard breath through her nose. "This is harder than I thought," Waverly muttered to herself. 

The fuse spent, Nicole's temper exploded. The words tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them, "Is this going to take long, Waverly? Because I need to be somewhere." 

Waverly blinked at Nicole, mouth hanging open, hurt swimming around in hazel eyes. Guilt roiled through Nicole, and she wished she could shove the words back in, but it was too late. She stared helplessly at Waverly as the omega shook her head and turned on her heel, storming out of Nicole's office. 

The alpha went to follow but was stopped by a soldier stepping in front of her with a salute. She watched Waverly's retreating form walk away from her, disappearing into her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her, making the redhead flinch. Nicole wished she could follow Waverly and beg for forgiveness. Her alpha growled at the insult, and she bared her teeth with a low growl. The soldier in front of her cowered, tipping his head to the side, exposing his neck. 

"S-sorry to bother you, M-Major Haught, but N-Nedley has requested to see you."

Great. Waverly would have to wait for now. She heard a thud coming from Waverly's room and flinched, the man in front of her jumped, his feet leaving the floor. Nicole offered an apologetic smile to the soldier. She straightened her back, figuring that the sooner she spoke to Nedley, the sooner she would be able to talk to Waverly. If the omega still wanted to her anyway. 

"Okay, send him up," Nicole said. 

The man saluted and took his leave. Nicole made her way back into her office, sitting in her chair, mind already running through how she could make it up to Waverly. She wouldn't blame the omega if she never spoke to her again. Sure, Nicole had a lot on her mind, worried about Wynonna, about Dolls, and Doc, but that was no excuse for her behavior. 

A knock on the door brought Nicole back, she looked up to see Nedley stood in the doorway, hat in his hands, and a small smile on his face. 

"Major Haught," he greeted her. 

Standing, Nicole saluted him, "Colonel Nedley. Come in."

The man did so, closing the door behind him. Nicole pushed thoughts of Waverly to the back of her mind. For now. She had a job to do. 

***

Waverly lay on her front, arm hanging over the bed's edge, face turned to the side staring at her bedroom door, feet resting on her pillows. The record player sang softly, but Waverly was too lost in her head to know what song was playing. 

She had been lying here for the last couple of hours, festering in her anger over Nicole's behavior. She heard shuffling on the other side of her door the smells of oak and vanilla, making her heart fluttering and sink. Hating her treacherous omega for its immediate excitement. 

"Go away," Waverly called out towards the door. 

A few moments of quiet passed before Nicole's voice drifted through the wood. 

"Waverly, can I talk to you? Please?"

Waverly wanted to tell Nicole to leave and stop bothering, but it was useless even thinking it. She'd never been able to refuse Nicole anything.

Waverly pushed herself up off her mattress with a huff walking to the door and opening it, hand on her hip. Her face set into a hard line as she tried to hold onto her anger, looking up into brown eyes that made her melt. 

"You've got two minutes."

Nicole sighed, her shoulders slumped as she looked at Waverly. The brunette looked away quickly, feeling herself crumble under the weight of Nicole's gaze. She was mad with her Waverly reminded herself. 

Waverly stepped to one side, letting the alpha in, her hand drop to her side. Turning off the record player to buy herself more time before she had to look at Nicole again. Nicole hesitating behind her. 

Waverly turned to see Nicole looking back at her awkwardly as she looked around the room. If Waverly wasn't mad at Nicole, she might find it adorable. Feeling the first crack in her composure chip away as she sat down on the bed, patting the space near her. 

Nicole sat silently, looking at Waverly, her hand rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm sorry...for being an asshole before."

Waverly raised a brow at Nicole who cleared her throat, eyes staying on Waverly. The vulnerability of the alpha in front of her shining in brown eyes. Waverly could feel the wall crumbling piece by piece but did her best to stay mad at Nicole. 

"I'm not usually-." Nicole shook her head and tried again. "I was in a bad mood, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. That wasn't okay."

"No, it wasn't."

Nicole adjusted herself on the bed, moving closer to Waverly. 

"I don't really understand why you're mad at me. I'm sure you have your reasons, but-. You asked a pretty personal thing and I-." 

Nicole shook her head.

"I hate not talking to you, Waves. Can we start over? Please?" Nicole asked with a vulnerable tone. 

Waverly felt herself crumble. She couldn't stay mad at Nicole when she was looking at her like that. Besides, it wasn't like Waverly was completely innocent in this whole situation. 

Waverly realized she hadn't said anything for a minute, Nicole staring at her with wide eyes. The brunette sucked in a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. 

"I don't want to start over, Nicole."

The alpha flinched, her shoulders slumped, and her face twisted with sadness. Nicole made her move off the bed, and Waverly reached out to stop her placing her hand on Nicole's arm. 

"Let me finish," Waverly said, Nicole dropped back onto the mattress. 

Waverly moved closer to Nicole, sitting up on her knees, turning to face the alpha. She gave her a small reassuring smile. At least the brunette hoped so. Her head was swimming as she tried to sort through her emotions. Distracted by brown eyes looking at her expectantly, her eyes darting down to Nicole's lips when the redhead licked her them nervously. 

Waverly's hand fell into her lap, and she took a moment to still herself. "I don't want to start over with you, Nicole. I like where we are, where we were before anyway. Its where I want us to be."

Waverly shook her head, her words coming out in a jumble she chastised herself. 

"What I mean to say is I'm not sure where we're heading, but I want to go back there. Not to stay there because I was hoping we would-. I overreacted before, in the barn." Waverly took a frustrated breath, running her hand through her hair, trying to ground herself and grasp at the thought and the words that eluded her. 

"I had everything planned out. It didn't go-. I got scared when I smelled someone else, it took me by surprise."

Suddenly Waverly felt Nicole's hand on her arm, she looked up into soft eyes, and her eyebrow was raised. 

"I scare you?" Nicole said with a smile. 

"Yeah," Waverly sighed.

Nicole smiles back at Waverly, but it didn't reach her eyes, she got a far off look in her face and looked at a spot just beyond Waverly. "Her name is Shae," Nicole said finally. 

The affectionate look in Nicole's eyes made Waverly's stomach twisted with jealousy. Still, she beat back her omega and tried to steady herself before asking, "Is she your… girlfriend?"

Nicole brow furrowed briefly, her eyes snapping back to Waverly. "What? No. She uh-. She was a long time ago."

"Oh."

Waverly's heart cracked as it beat wildly. So Nicole spent her rut with her ex-girlfriend. Nicole's explanation didn't ease the dread swelling in the pit of the omega's stomach. 

Nicole's hand slipped down Waverly's arm and rested on the omega's knee, palm up waiting for Waverly to take it. The omega looked between Nicole's eyes and her hand the alpha's lips quirking into a lopsided smile. Waverly tentatively taking Nicole's hand. 

The redhead studied for at their hands, silence passing between them. Waverly watched helplessly as their fingers laced together, making her heart to stutter. 

"We're just friends. Me and Shae. But we uh-." Nicole licked her lips, and Waverly just stared at them as they began to move again, "we had an arrangement. For my rut. Ever since I-."

Nicole shifted on the bed, moving closer, her thigh pressed against Waverly's knee, the air around them felt heavy. Waverly held herself completely still, scared the spell between them would break if she moved, and Nicole would shut her out. 

"After we broke up, I tried to ignore my ruts. It's safe to say it didn't work. Shae knew how I felt about requesting omegas, so instead, she made me promise I'd call her... if I needed her."

Waverly's heart broke at the vulnerable lilt in Nicole's voice, the alpha's dilemma over her anatomy and her morals, creating a war inside her head. 

"So, you two aren't-?"

"No, I didn't call her at first," Nicole said, her eyes finally meeting Waverly's again. 

Waverly felt herself being pulled into them, the look in Nicole's eyes pulling her under, a warm feeling growing in her chest and spreading through her body. 

"Why?" Waverly asked, a flutter of hope welling inside her. 

"You know why, Waverly."

Waverly's heart was being so fast she thought it might explode, blood rushing through her ears as the whole world around them slowed down, everything centering on them. 

"Say it," Waverly said barely above a whisper. 

Nicole sucked in a breath, her eyes flickered down to Waverly's lips and back up, the alpha licked her lips, opening her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. The redhead huffed, her brow furrowed. Waverly waited with bated breath, sure her heart had stopped beating. 

When Nicole looked at Waverly, the omega felt the full weight of the alpha's gaze. The air around them popped when their eyes met. 

"Because I want you, Waverly Earp, and I know-."

Waverly lunged forward, her hands cradling the alpha's neck at she brought their lips crashed together in a bruising kiss. Waverly's heart flipped her chest erupting as she felt the alpha's breath hitch, sucking the air from her lungs. Fireworks exploded behind her eyelids as their lips moved together, both of them heaving for breath. 

Nicole stiffened and pulled back from Waverly, the omega chasing her lips. When all she found was the air, Waverly opened her eyes, observing Nicole. Brown eyes flickered between Waverly's, exposing her to Nicole like she could see into Waverly's soul. 

Nicole cupped Waverly's cheek and leaned in, kissing her lightly on the mouth. Waverly deepened the kiss, running her tongue along Nicole's bottom lip, a small moan slipping from the alpha's lips, igniting a ball of flame in Waverly's belly. 

Arousal licked up her spine as her whole body flushed with heat. She moved closer to Nicole, climbing over her and pushing the alpha up the bed. Her knees framed the redhead's hips, surprising herself with the move. 

Their kisses turned ravenous, and Waverly welcomed it greedily. When Nicole's lips brushed the edge of her jaw, the omega's hip bucked when she felt her teeth scrape against her skin. Waverly ran her fingers through red hair, nails scraping at the alpha's scalp as she swallowed another moan. 

Waverly pushed Nicole down onto the bed as the alpha's hands moved to her hips, her thumbs digging into her hip bone, fingers gripping the swell of her ass. Waverly ground down into Nicole, seeking to ease the pounding between her legs. 

Suddenly Nicole turned away, Waverly's lips going to her jaw, then her neck. 

"W-wait. Waverly, Wait, wait, wait."

Waverly pulled back, sure she must've looked a mess, her lips swollen and craving to taste more of Nicole. 

Nicole licked her lips, hungry eyes staring back at Waverly. She shook her head. "Maybe we should… slow down a bit?"

Waverly blushed and moved off of Nicole. They both sat next to each on the bed awkwardly, Waverly playing with her fingers as silence passed over them. Her omega begging for Waverly to lean over and claim her alpha again. Their breathing finally evened out. Waverly felt a finger under her chin, bringing her face around to look at Nicole. She smiled gently at Waverly, her eyes roaming over her face. 

"Are you okay?"

Waverly, incapable of finding her words, nodded, trying not to feel the bite of rejection. She began to question if Nicole didn't want to kiss her. The seed of doubt growing inside her as she started to panic, wondering if she'd made a fool of herself. 

"Come back to me, Waves," Nicole said softly. 

Her eyes focused on Nicole again, who was crouched down in front of Waverly. She wondered how Nicole had gotten there with her noticing. 

"Sorry," she mumbled. 

"For what?" Nicole raised a brow. 

"I shouldn't have jumped on you like that it was-."

"Waverly, I wanted to kiss you too," Nicole said simply. 

Waverly smiled so fully her cheeks ached, Nicole returning it, dimples popping.

Waverly bit her lip, the urge to lean in and kiss Nicole again washing over her. "You're a great kisser," she said. 

Nicole dipped her chin with a chuckle, "yeah?"

Waverly nodded, "I want to kiss you again."

Something flicked across Nicole's eyes. Before Waverly could think any more on it, the alpha leaned up and kissed her, swallowing Waverly whole. 

Doubt crawled in again. Waverly pushed it away, letting the feeling of Nicole's lips consume her. Welcoming her tongue into her mouth as it asked for permission. Waverly sighed as they moved up the bed, wrapping her arms around Nicole's neck as she settled down next to Waverly. Nicole's arm snaked across Waverly's stomach, pulling her closer and settling into one another, leaving Waverly feeling like she was floating on a cloud. 

***

Waverly ran her fingers along the spines of the literature books. Various titles by Thomas Hardy, George Elliot, and Charlotte Bronte passed under her fingers tips. However, her mind wasn't on the book in front of her. She was drifting in a limbo of her and Nicole. If she focused hard enough, Waverly could still feel the alpha's lips pressed against hers. 

Nicole had spent the rest of the day in Waverly's room, talking about nothing imparticular between kisses. It felt like a dream that Waverly never wanted to wake up from. Nicole kissed Waverly goodnight as she left Waverly's room, sneaking in one last kiss she closed the door. 

Waverly knew Nicole was busy with meetings this morning. Leaving Waverly to wander around the Homestead aimlessly trying to occupy her time until Nicole was done. Wynonna's timing couldn't have been worse, or maybe it was hers that was off. Spending time with Nicole had helped the uneasiness about her sister's whereabouts. She had reasoned with herself that everything was fine, and if there was anything to worry about, Nicole would tell her. 

Waverly smiled to herself as she thought of the alpha, absentmindedly she made her way across to another part of the library, her mind swimming in a daydream of Nicole. 

Waverly caught a whiff of vanilla and looked up to see Nicole smirking as she walked into the library. Waverly turned to the shelf next to her, eyes gracing over the history section. She felt Nicole pass by her hairs standing on end, making her skin feel electric. 

Waverly smiled to herself as the two danced around each other, gradually moving closer until Nicole was next to her. She took Waverly's hand, leading them between two bookcases, pinning Waverly against one of them. Waverly's breath hitched when Nicole leaned in, brushing her nose against Waverly's. Her lips lingering just out of reach. 

"You're a vision," she whispered. 

Waverly blushed, looping her arms around Nicole's neck, her lips itching to press against Nicole's, barely able to hold herself back. 

"I missed you," Waverly breathed, her heart thrumming in her chest, letting the smell of oak and vanilla consume her as she took in a slow breath. 

Slowly Nicole leaned down and lightly brushed her lips against Waverly's, her hands sliding along Waverly's arms until the alpha was cradling her face. She looked down at Waverly before connecting their mouths. 

Waverly pulled Nicole in, too lost in the alpha to hear the sound of footsteps approaching. Nicole's hands fell from Waverly's face burning a path down Waverly's sides to her waist, settling on her hips. Waverly pushed her body into Nicole, making the alpha groan against her lips. 

Waverly pulled Nicole's shirt up just enough to let her hands roamed the exposed flesh of Nicole's back. Muscles flexing underneath her fingertips, sending a jolt of arousal coursing through her omega. All Waverly wanted to do was get carried away with Nicole right here in the library. Nicole's skin was like silk under Waverly's touch. The omega scraped her nails down Nicole's spine, earning a small gasp, the alpha nipping at her lips in response. 

"Waverly?" 

Nicole jumped back from Waverly like she had been burned, the two gasping for breath staring at each other with wide eyes. Waverly forced herself to move as footsteps drew closer, frantically smoothing her cami top out, brushing her fingers through her hair. Nicole tucking her own shirt in.

"When did she get back?" Waverly hissed. 

"I don't know," Nicole whispered back, straightening her tie. 

"Waves?" Wynonna called out again. 

Panic shot through Waverly at how close her sister was. Both of them turning just in time to see Wynonna round the end of the bookcase, looking at them suspiciously with a raised eyebrow. 

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Waverly said too quickly, clearing her throat and swallowing down her panic. 

"Nicole here was just helping me look for a book, weren't you?" Waverly chuckled nervously, patting the alpha on the back. 

The redhead jolted forward, head whipping between Waverly and Wynonna like a deer caught in headlights. Nicole cleared her throat, "y-yes. Right. A book. Here it is," Nicole stuttered out, pulling a book from the shelf by Waverly's head handing it to the omega. 

Waverly took it sure they had been caught, "t-thanks," she said, throwing Nicole a questioning look. 

Nicole shrugged her shoulder. 

"Why are you acting weird?" Wynonna asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Waverly's eyes finally took her sister in noticing the gash above her eye and the bandage on the opposite side of her neck. 

"What the hell happened to you?" Waverly demanded, reaching out to touch her sister's face.

Wynonna flinched away from her Waverly's touch, "it's nothing."

"Nothing? Wynonna, you're hurt!" Waverly exclaimed. 

Wynonna looked behind Waverly, the omega following her gaze to Nicole. The alpha's face twisted with concern, jaw clenched, giving Wynonna a hard look that Waverly couldn't read. 

Waverly turned back to her sister, a sick feeling in her stomach, "Wynonna?" 

"It's nothing babygirl, Doc just got a little rough," the alpha answered, still looking behind Waverly. 

Confused, Waverly tried to process the information, her mind going a million miles per minute, "why were you fighting with Doc-."

Realization dawned on Waverly, she scrunched her nose up, "ew. I didn't need to know that. Ew, ew, ew, ew." Waverly said, dancing around on the spot, trying to shake the mental image of her sister and Doc Holliday from her mind. 

"Wait. You," Waverly pointed at her sister, "and  _ Doc _ ," she finished flicking her finger off to the side. "You and Doc?"

Waverly's mouth fell open, and she looked between Wynonna the door and Nicole. 

"Doc and I slept together," Wynonna said with a roll of her eyes shifting from one foot to another. 

Waverly took a moment to catch up, looking at her sister in disbelief. 

"And that's news? Really?" Nicole chuckled. 

Waverly whipped her head round to look at Nicole, mouthing hanging open.

Nicole looked at Waverly with a sheepish smile, "T-to you." 

Waverly tried to wrap her head around how she missed something going on between her sister and Doc. She shook her head, ready to be over with this conversation, or any discussion that involved her sister's sex life. 

"Hey, um, Waves, I need to speak to Wynonna about my meeting earlier, so why don't I help with that  _ thing  _ later?" Nicole asked suddenly. 

Waverly wanted to argue and take Nicole somewhere they could continue what they had started a few minutes ago. However, she was still trying to process the Doc Holliday information. When Nicole looked down at her with soft eyes and a quick wink, Waverly melted, forgetting herself.

"Okay," she smiled. 

She watching dumbfounded as Nicole grabbed Wynonna by her elbow, dragging her out of the library. Muttering something to the alpha as they left that Waverly couldn't hear over Wynonna's complaints. 

"Ow, Haught, what the fuck?" 

Waverly let a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Her heart still racing from nearly being caught by Wynonna. 

She stood there for a few seconds longer before going back to look for a new book. The image of Nicole pushing her against the bookcase filling her head. Waverly's mind running away from her as she wondered how that might've ended.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Waverly and Nicole are starting to get a little steamy, Nicole and Wynonna spend some time together, and a few details from Nicole's past come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone!
> 
> Yep, thats right, I'm posting a second chapter this week! I asked a few people on [twitter](https://twitter.com/iamthegaynerd) if they would like an extra chapter this week because of the hiatus. Long story short, yes they did, so here it is! 
> 
> Don't forget there is a playlist for this fic, if you're interested :)
> 
> As always a huge thank you to my beta Susan.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the extra chapter and this time I will see you in a couple of weeks lol! 
> 
> Look after yourselves <3

Waverly took a nervous breath when she heard footsteps approaching, pulling at the end of her skirt and running her palms over her shirt to make sure it wasn't creased. Butterflies fluttering in her stomach as they stopped outside the door. She could see a shadow standing outside, the smell of oak and vanilla filling the air around her, bringing a smile to her face. 

The door slowly opened, revealing Nicole on the other side, a wide grin on her face. The alpha looked up and down the hallway before her eyes landed back on Waverly. A wolfish smirk on her face, dimples popping, making Waverly's knees buckle. The omega leaned back against the desk to stop herself from falling. Nicole leaned back against her office door to close it, devouring Waverly with her eyes, licking her lips as the lock clicked. 

Nicole stalked Waverly like a predator hunting its prey, taking slow, measured steps. Waverly was sure Nicole was trying to torture her. The omega's impatience grew as the alpha stopped short of the brunette. 

Waverly couldn't move, held captive by her need for Nicole, and she never wanted to break free. They surged forward, bodies crashing into each other, their lips colliding together in a desperate kiss. 

Waverly's body relaxed as she finally got her hit, panting for breath, her lungs burning for air as she tried to absorb as much of Nicole as she could. She needed Nicole just as much as she needed oxygen to breathe, but at that moment, Nicole won. 

Eventually, Waverly pulled away, her eyes closed, lost in the sensation of Nicole's lips. She couldn't believe they were doing this, whatever this was, or took them so long to get here. Mourning the time she'd wasted imaging what it would be like to kiss Nicole.

Gradually Waverly opened her eyes, soft brown orbs meeting hers, something swimming inside them that made her heart race. A slow smile spread across her lips as Waverly lifted her hand to cup Nicole's cheek, the alpha leaning into the touch. 

"Hey, baby," Nicole whispered. 

"Hi," Waverly replied dreamily. 

Since the day in the library, they'd been doing this. Sneaking into Waverly's room, sometimes Nicole's office or the first empty room they could find, to their own piece of sanctuary. 

Their kisses growing more desperate, Waverly's omega purring when Nicole's lips first brushed over her pulse point. Heart pounding harder when the thought of Nicole biting her,  _ claiming her _ surged through her brain. 

Waverly had never wanted to be claimed by anyone before. The philosophy of it was too barbaric for her. Being subservient to someone, an alpha, for the rest of her life. Yet, with Nicole, Waverly knew it would be different. The alpha had never treated Waverly like anything less than her equal. 

It scared Waverly how easily she could give herself to Nicole. It had only been a few weeks, but she had been in love with Nicole since she was a child. Her feelings for the alpha only getting stronger since she'd returned. Not that Waverly was ready to admit it was love yet. 

How could she know if it was love? Their whole relationship had been the two of them chasing stolen moments together, kissing each other into a frenzy, bringing them to the edge, and taking a step back before things got out of hand, and they tumbled over. 

Since their first kiss, Waverly had been addicted to Nicole. The imprint of Nicole's lips searing into Waverly's skin, spreading over every inch of her body like poison, engulfing her. 

No matter how much of Nicole she had, it always left Waverly needing more. Her imagination wandered when she was alone in bed at night, Nicole's touch refusing to leave her. 

The bond between them had unmistakably become more apparent too. Sometimes even when Waverly wasn't with Nicole, she could feel her. The sadness, conflict, and guilt that lay beneath the surface. 

Waverly pulled back, playing with Nicole's tie. The alpha's arms wrapped around her as she nervously played with it, working up the courage to ask Nicole out on a date. 

Nicole bent down to kiss Waverly's nose softly, the shorter woman looked up, and Nicole kissed her temple pulling back with a concerned look. 

"Everything okay, Waves?"

"Mhm," Waverly nodded. 

Nicole quirked a brow, making Waverly melt, taking a small breath she forced the words out. 

"I've been thinking, maybe we could go on a date?"

Nicole's grip on Waverly loosened somewhat, and Waverly wished she could take her words back, the alpha's look of worry replaced with apprehension. 

"A date? Waves, the last time we snuck out, your sister chewed me out."

A small stroke of relief washed over Waverly. Nicole wasn't against them going on a date. She was worried about Wynonna. However, it didn't stop the doubt creeping in and eating away at the omega. 

"You're right. It was a stupid idea," Waverly conceded with a small shake of her head. 

The voice in her head reminded Waverly Nicole was only here because of her job, not her. She pushed it away and leaned into Nicole, pulling the alpha down by her tie. The redhead obeyed, lowering her head and brushing her lips against Waverly's in a featherlight touch, making her breath hitch. 

"What if I knew somewhere on the Homestead, I could take you?" Nicole whispered against Waverly's lips. 

The omega bit her lip as her heart swelled, "I'm listening."

Nicole kissed Waverly. It was gentle and loving, and Waverly could feel it ripple through her, reaching deep down into her soul. Waverly slipped her hands over Nicole's shoulders, linking them behind her neck, smiling into the kiss when Nicole hummed into her mouth. 

Nicole pulled Waverly closer, their hips bumping together, igniting a spark of heat between Waverly's thighs. Need growing inside of her, her fingers itching to start pulling at clothes. Instead, she dug her nails into Nicole's neck, eliciting a small moan from the alpha, a pulse of heat rippling through her. 

Waverly could feel her arousal as the kiss turned hungry. Nicole bit Waverly's bottom lip, drawing a moan from Waverly's mouth. Suddenly Nicole pulled back breathless, brown flames licking at blown pupils. 

"We could go Saturday?" Nicole asked softly, pecking Waverly's lips. 

The omega chased Nicole's lips, kissing her again. Waverly paused, letting her lips ghost Nicole's as she took the redhead in. Convinced that this was a dream, that if she let go of Nicole, the alpha would disappear. 

Waverly nodded before leaning on her tiptoes and capturing Nicole's mouth with her own. The alpha walking them back until Waverly's thighs hit something hard. With one hand, she felt behind her, her palm finding the desk. 

Nicole's hands slipped around to the swell of the omega's ass, lifting her onto the wooden surface. Waverly groaned as Nicole's hands slid under her shirt and up her back. She pulled Nicole closer until the alpha was pressed against her pounding sex, cursing the barrier between them. 

Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole's waist as short nails dug into the brunette's back. Waverly rolled her hips, pushing into Nicole, biting her lip to hold back a moan. The brunette knew her underwear was ruined, but couldn't bring herself to care. 

They were disheveled and lost in one another when a knock at the door ripped them apart. Nicole jumped back like she had been burned, straightening her uniform as another knock sounded against the wood. 

Nicole looked at Waverly with wide eyes as the omega hopped down off of the desk, frustrated. This was why she wanted to go out on a date with Nicole. To get away from the Homestead and its constant interruptions. 

"Who is it?" Nicole asked. 

Waverly bit her lip, fighting the temptation to pull Nicole into the bedroom with her and scratch the itch that was getting hard to ignore, consequences be damned. 

"Dolls. Wynonna needs to see you, Haught." 

"I'll be right up," Nicole called back to the closed door. 

Unable to stop herself, Waverly surged forward and captured Nicole's lips in a bruising kiss taking the alpha by surprise. She felt Nicole relax into the embrace and return it, a promise for later. 

"I'm sorry," Nicole whispered, running her nose up Waverly's and kissing her forehead. 

Waverly leaned into it her palm flat against Nicole's chest, "It's fine," she said, despite her frustration. 

Even when Wynonna wasn't around, she still managed to interrupt them. It was like she had a sixth sense for when they were alone together. The interruptions were beginning to grate on Waverly, but it wasn't like the omega could tell Wynonna they were busy. 

Nicole pulled back and dipped her head to meet Waverly's gaze, the omega fixing a smile onto her face, the alpha doing the same. 

"I'll see you later?"

Waverly nodded and kissed Nicole again, "Go. Before I change my mind and Wynonna sends a search party."

Nicole paused for a moment and looked at Waverly like she was going to say something. She closed her mouth and quickly pecked Waverly on the lips before leaving, closing the door behind her. 

Waverly let out a shaky breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, running her hand through her hair. She waited a few minutes in Nicole's office, aroused and frustrated, before opening the door, poking her head out to make sure the coast was clear. 

She slipped out of the office, shutting the door behind her. Nicole's touch lingering on her skin as she tried to shake off her arousal, wet heat pooling in her underwear. 

***

The white ball bounced off the red ball, sending it into the corner pocket of the pool table. Wynonna, whooped in triumph, throwing her fist in the air until the white ball followed it. She shrank back down, leaning against her pool cue, clearing her throat, giving Nicole a sheepish look. Nicole laughed, reaching in to collect the white ball, placing it back on the table and lining up her shot. 

Nicole pulled back her cue, took the shot, pocketed a red ball, the white one bouncing off the table's side, and back towards the center. The redhead smiled arrogantly as she heard Wynonna scoff behind her. Nicole turned to face the clan leader, picking her beer bottle up off the side of the table, smirking at Wynonna as she drank her beer. 

"Smug asshole," Wynonna muttered, taking a swig of her beer. 

Nicole sputtered, wiping away the beer that dribbled down her chin, "You just hate losing, Wynonna."

Wynonna glared at Nicole over her beer, draining its contents, "If you knew what was good for you, you'd let your clan leader win."

"I have a habit of doing the opposite of what's good for me," Nicole said, pointing towards her chest, a twinge of sadness stirring inside her. 

Wynonna was solemn, blue eyes boring into Nicole like she was trying to figure out what was going on inside her head. Her gaze prickling at the darkened corners of Nicole's mind. The conversation with Shae popped into the alpha's mind, she dismissed it, pushing the thought aside.

Nicole was okay, she deserved this. The nightmares were a reminder of her failures. Nicole downed the rest of her beer and walked over to the small bar in the corner of the room. She threw her empty bottle in the trash, anything to get her away from Wynonna's questioning looks. 

"How are you doing since-?"

"I'm fine, Wynonna," Nicole said, cutting her off. 

"You don't talk about it much, Nicole, I worry-."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to Waverly," Nicole bit back, interrupting Wynonna again, clenching her jaw. 

Wynonna observed Nicole like she was contemplating her next words very carefully, "What happened wasn't your fault, Nicole."

Nicole flinched, the memory creeping out of the darkness, making her skin crawl. A cold chill ran up her spine, and Nicole looked down at the floor, avoiding Wynonna's gaze, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. Nicole clamped her eyes shut, trying to keep them at bay. 

"I failed, Wynonna. I should've seen it coming, but I-." Nicole brought her hand up to her mouth to hold back the sob building in her chest.

Wynonna walked over to Nicole, taking the pool cue from her and placing them both on the table. The alpha awkwardly put her arm around Nicole's shoulder, the redhead letting her friend guide her. 

The silence between them was driving Nicole crazy. All her guilt and regrets screaming at her making her gut twist. She wanted Wynonna to scream at her, blame her, anything. Her forgiveness was too much for Nicole. She didn't deserve the alpha's mercy, the weight of it heavy in Nicole's heart. 

Wynonna ducked down behind the small bar reappearing with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. She placed them on the counter between them, pouring a half measure in each glass, handing one off to Nicole. 

Nicole took the glass wordlessly, her heart shattering when she thought of Waverly. The voice in her head reminding the redhead that she was lying to Waverly. The closer they got, the harder it was to keep Wynonna's secret. Still, Wynonna was her clan leader, her sovereign, what the alpha said was law, not just for Nicole, but for the entire District. No matter how much Nicole wanted to tell Waverly, she couldn't. Even if Wynonna wasn't her clan leader, she'd never betray Wynonna's trust. 

Nicole knocked back her whiskey, letting the burn ease her dry throat, a warm feeling settling in her stomach. 

Finally, Wynonna spoke, breaking their silence, "No one saw it coming, Nicole. You can't keep blaming yourself."

Nicole shook her head, her tears spilling over and rolling down her cheeks, she wiped them away quickly with the back of her hand, grateful for the curtain of red hair around her face. 

"I should have stopped them! I could've saved them!" Nicole grit out, her jaw clenched shut. 

Wynonna bumped Nicole's shoulder with her own drawing the redhead's attention back to her. Nicole chanced a look at Wynonna, afraid of what she might see in the alpha's eyes. 

Soft blue eyes gazed back at her, no malice or blame in them, but the sadness was unmistakable. Nicole wasn't sure if the grief was for her or the brunette's loss. 

"You almost died trying to save Willa. You literally stood in front of a bullet to save my sister."

Nicole didn't miss the quiver in Wynonna's voice, making Nicole's heart shatter into a million pieces. Every part of her wished that it had been her that died that day. So Wynonna and Waverly wouldn't have to feel the pain of losing their family. 

"It should've been me," Nicole muttered under her breath. 

Wynonna grabbed Nicole by the shoulders suddenly, her face inches away from Nicole's, forcing the redhead to look at her, "Don't say that!" 

Wynonna's look took Nicole by surprise, watery blue eyes boring into her soul, swimming with emotion. "Don't ever fucking say that again or I'll kill you myself."

Tears rolled down Nicole's cheek, she wiped at them with a watery chuckle giving her friend a short nod. Some of the weight lifting off of her. 

Wynonna dropped her hands from the redhead's shoulders, pouring them another drink. She held her glass up, and Nicole clinked her glass against Wynonna's, both of them downed the shot. 

Nicole hissed back a breath letting the burn of whiskey calm her, "Thanks, Wy, for everything."

Wynonna waved Nicole off like it was nothing, pouring them both another drink, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Nicole smiled into her glass before taking a sip, affection falling over her. They hadn't talked much about her mission to the southern border since Nicole had started at the Homestead. It was mentioned when Wynonna summoned Nicole in to discuss a job, not that she knew that. 

The clan leader had gone over the report, the events playing out in Nicole's head like a movie, listing off the names of the men who had carried out Ward and Willa's assassination. 

Nicole knew some of them, others she didn't, each one like a knife twisting in her stomach as she fought off her flashbacks. Since then, Nicole had avoided mentioning it, and Wynonna never brought it up. 

Nicole was surprised it had taken Wynonna this long to mention it since she'd executed Malcolm Ramaker. The man, if he could be called that, who pulled the trigger, changing Nicole's life forever. 

"Do you think Drek was involved?" Nicole asked suddenly.

Wynonna swirled the whiskey in her glass, draining its contents in one gulp, sucking a breath in through her teeth, eyes focused on the bottom of the empty glass. "No idea, but Doc thinks Bobo is."

"Del Rey?!" Nicole exclaimed.

Wynonna's eyes went wide, and she hushed Nicole, her eyes darting around behind the redhead, "Use your inside voice!" she hissed, "Yes, Del Rey. Do you know many Bobos?"

"Good point." Nicole paused, contemplating Wynonna's words, "The Revenant Militia is dangerous, Wynonna. You need to be careful."

"I can handle it," Wynonna said, her alpha baring its teeth warning Nicole to drop it. 

Nicole drank her the rest of her whiskey, placing the glass back on the bar and looked around the room, letting the quiet pass. 

The billiard room resembled a bar that felt out of place compared to the rest of the house but had always been Wynonna's favorite place. The Earp crest was painted on the back wall; the only thing that reminded Nicole she was still on the Homestead. Pictures of old family members and even Wyatt Earp's gun, Peacemaker, filling the wall around it like a memorial to the Earp family. Nicole recognized a few of her ancestors in some of the photographs. 

"This room always reminded me of Shorty's, you know," Nicole said, turning back to Wynonna as she placed two beers on the counter. 

"I like Shorty's," the clan leader shrugged, drinking her own beer. 

Nicole could feel the alcohol running through her limbs, making her brain feel a little foggy, loosening her lips. Her thoughts drifting back to when she and Waverly were last at the bar.

"You could visit more. I know Gus would like to see you. Take a break from your  _ other  _ proclivities," Nicole slurred with a concerned lilt. 

"I'll visit more when the seven are dead," Wynonna deadpanned.

Nicole sat on one of the stools at the bar, feeling a little unsteady on her feet, "It's okay to take a break sometimes, Wy."

Wynonna lifted her arm up, gesturing to the room around her with a tight-lipped smile, "I am taking a break."

Nicole nodded, taking a sip of beer, hand still clasped around the bottle when she placed it back down on the bar. 

Wynonna was quiet, playing with the label on her beer bottle, eyes down. Nicole eyed the alpha suspiciously. She knew Wynonna well enough to know she had something on her mind, but Nicole wasn't going to push her. Wynonna would get there in her own time. 

Nicole drank her beer and wondered what could have Wynonna so bent out of shape. The woman who didn't fear going up against one of the most notorious militias in history. 

"Speaking of places we should visit more, your father was here today," Wynonna said finally.

Nicole froze, her back rigid and jaw tight. A swirl of anger rose up through her body, making her muscles quiver. Nicole tilted her head from side to side, cracking her neck, hoping to loosen some of the rage boiling inside of her. 

"What did he want?" 

"To personally invite me to a function he's planning," Wynonna mocked, imitating her father's voice, "He invited you too," Wynonna said more carefully. 

Nicole scoffed, her whole body stiff as she barked out a harsh laugh, draining most of her beer, the bubbles making her nose sting. Of course, her father wanted something to do with her now. Trying to make amends now that she was working at the Homestead. Pretending to give a shit because Nicole was in a position that suited him and his fucking social status. 

"I'm not going!" Nicole snapped, "I'll follow you into hell, Wynonna, but I refuse to set foot in that house."

Wynonna placed a palm on Nicole's arm, cutting through the red mist that descended over the redhead. She looked down at the brunette's hand and back up into blue, understanding eyes, "I'd never force you to go, Nicole. He asked me to speak to you, and I have. That's the end of it."

Nicole nodded, her anger still gnawing at her. Every shitty thing her father had done racing through her mind. Alcohol coursing through her bloodstream, her muscles quivering with rage. 

Her alpha was poised with its hackles up, its teeth bared, snapping and snarling ready to fight the threat. She sucked in a deep breath to calm herself, the smell of honey catching her attention. 

Nicole turned on the stool, her fists still balled up at her sides, to see Waverly standing in the doorway of the Billiard room. She gave Nicole a short wave, a nervous smile on her face. Nicole could sense her omega next to her alpha then, ears back and neck exposed, but refusing to leave her alpha's side. 

The redhead softened at the sight of Waverly, her anger giving way as Waverly took hold of her. Everything else around her faded into white noise as the brunette walked into the room towards her. 

"Hi," Waverly smiled at Nicole, her eyes going behind Nicole, reminding the alpha that Wynonna was there. 

Nicole straightened up and reluctantly pulled her eyes away from Waverly. 

"Hey Babygirl, you're just in time for the party," Wynonna said, nudging Nicole with her elbow. 

Nicole plastered a smile on the best she could, but it fell flat. She knew Waverly could see it, questioning eyes looking back at her. All she wanted to do was pull Waverly into her arms, and kiss her concern away, tell the omega that she was okay. Get lost in each other. She flexed her fingers, trying to ease the need to reach out for Waverly. 

"Doesn't look like much of a party, Nonna," Waverly said, sitting on the stool between Nicole and Wynonna, inching herself closer to Nicole. 

"That's because you weren't here," Wynonna smiled, dimple on her cheek. 

Wynonna handed her sister a drink. Nicole let Waverly's presence calm her, her anger fading, watching the back and forth between the two sisters. Waverly laughed at something Wynonna said, but Nicole was too lost in her own thoughts. Mesmerized as the omega's throat bobbed when she drank her whiskey, making Nicole's mouth dry as she thought about kissing her neck, breathing in her scent. 

"Stop staring at my sister, Haught!" Wynonna snapped, leaning around Waverly and playfully hitting her on the arm. "It's weird." 

"I wasn't," Nicole protested, cheeks glowing red. From the corner of her eye, she saw Waverly dip her chin, her lip quirking up into a grin, tucking her hair behind her ear, making Nicole's heart race. Her fingers itching to reach out for Waverly to pull her close and kiss the smirk off her face.

"You better not be," Wynonna said, pouring three glasses of whiskey. 

Nicole let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her whole body relaxing when Waverly inched closer, their bodies touching, goosebumps erupted across her skin, the touch grounding her. Thoughts of her father leaving Nicole as she settled into the comfort of the smiles on the Earp sisters' faces, affection blooming in her chest. 

***

Waverly tilted her head up, resting in the crook of Nicole's neck, the alpha's scent filling her nostrils, making her lightheaded. Her lips swollen from kissing Nicole. Waverly had only come into Nicole's office to kiss the alpha goodnight after their date. 

Nicole prepared a picnic for them and had taken Waverly to the woods lining the furthest perimeter of the Homestead. It was so far back Waverly didn't even know about it. 

Apparently, Nicole and Wynonna used to hang out there when they were teenagers. They'd adopted it as their own after Willa had caught them drinking in the barn. Waverly bristled as she wondered if Nicole had brought other girls here until the redhead slipped her hands around Waverly's waist. She pulled her close, kissing her softly, trailing her lips down Waverly's neck to the spot that made her putty in Nicole's hands. 

When they got back, Nicole opened her office door, pulling Waverly inside for a goodnight kiss until it led to another. The next thing Waverly knew, she was pressed against Nicole's bedroom door. Then the mattress as she collapsed back against the bed, the smell of oak and vanilla filling every inch of Waverly's senses. The omega lost in a haze of salacious heat until Nicole put a stop to her wandering hands. 

A shiver ran through Waverly when Nicole slid off her, the cool air hitting her overheated skin. She straightened out her bra and skirt that had ridden up to her waist, a relentless pounding between her thighs. The alpha's shirt half unbuttoned and hanging loose around her frame, pants were undone and hanging open when she flopped down next to the brunette. 

Nicole settled back on the bed and held her arm open for Waverly to snuggle into, the omega complying happily. Waverly wasn't sure how long they had been lying here like this. Her heart was full, and she couldn't think of a time when she felt this happy. Despite the pounding between her legs, a constant over the last month since they had first kissed. There wasn't a single time where Waverly left Nicole, and her underwear wasn't drenched. 

Waverly drew lazy patterns on the exposed skin of Nicole's collarbone, pulling a hum from the alpha. Waverly tipped her head back, letting her lips brush against Nicole's jaw, feeling the redhead shiver underneath her. Nicole turned her head to look awkwardly down at Waverly, she smiled at the brunette and kissed her forehead. 

"You're so beautiful," the alpha said. 

Waverly tucked further into Nicole's side and hid her face to try and hide her blush. Nicole hooked a finger under Waverly's chin and lifted her face up, so the omega looked at her. She bent down, capturing Waverly's lips, sending a jolt through the omega. Her mind went blank for a moment, her heart beating wildly in her chest as their lips moved slowly together. 

Waverly pulled back and bit her lip, "Wow," she breathed. 

Nicole chuckled, resting her chin on top of Waverly's head. The temptation to draw a line of kisses up Nicole's throat far too tempting, but Waverly held herself back. Everything between them was perfect. But questions were lingering in the back of the omega's mind, they had been for a while. What were they doing? Was this just a bit of fun for Nicole, or was it something more? Honestly, she didn't even know what she and Nicole were to each other. 

Chrissy's voice continued to pop into her head. Waverly doing her best to ignore it. Still, the more time she and Nicole spent together, the more difficult it was to deny that her best friend might be right. She wasn't ready to call this love yet, it hadn't been long enough, and she wasn't prepared to give herself to Nicole completely. It certainly felt a lot like love, though. The way she felt about Nicole made the love stories she had read look bleak in comparison. 

"Waverly?"

"Hm?" the brunette hummed, focusing back on Nicole. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled. 

"I lost you for a minute there," Nicole said with a concerned look. 

Waverly bit her lip, the questions dancing on her tongue as silence passed over them. Nicole kissed Waverly's temple, her lips ghosting along Waverly's skin, giving her goosebumps. 

"Nicole?"

"Yeah, baby?"

Waverly's stomach flipped, she took a breath to steady herself and swallow down the emotion rising up her throat. 

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Waverly asked. 

Nicole stiffened underneath Waverly, the omega's stomach dropped, and she wished she could take the words back. Maybe she'd said too much. Her tongue suddenly heavy in her mouth, a lump caught in her throat as the seconds ticked by. The silence seemed to stretch on for hours. Being curled up in Nicole's side felt less comforting, Waverly considered pulling away and leaving altogether. 

Nicole's arm tightened around Waverly as she shifted to pull away, and the alpha cleared her throat, "I used to," she said finally. 

Waverly wasn't sure if she was relieved by Nicole's answer or if it made her feel worse. The brunette pulled her arm back, hand over her chest like she was guarding her heart against the heartache she knew was coming. 

"Oh." 

Waverly felt a lump building in her throat and pulled away from Nicole, sitting up on the bed, hair sticking up from where she had been lying on Nicole's shoulder. 

The redhead sat up, an unreadable expression on her face that Waverly didn't want to figure out. The kisses and shared moments alone suddenly taking on a darker meaning when something occurred to Waverly. Was Nicole in love with someone else? Had she just been fooling herself this whole time? Was Nicole still in love with Shae? The brunette's mind worked on overtime, a million thoughts racing through her head, each worse than the last. 

Suddenly she felt a gentle touch to her cheek, snapping her from her thoughts. She refocused to find brown eyes searching hers with a worried look, forehead creased as Nicole stared at Waverly. 

"Why?" Nicole asked softly. 

"No reason," the omega bit the inside of her cheek to hold back her tears as her heart cracked. 

Something passed over Nicole, and she offered the omega a small smile. Waverly looked away, readying herself for the worst until Nicole dipped her head, keeping the brunette's gaze. 

"I need to go," Waverly said, jumping up off the bed like it suddenly caught fire. 

"Waves?" Nicole said as the brunette moved for the door. The redhead jumped up, not blocking Waverly's exit, but making her presence known, causing the omega to pause. "Please don't go."

Waverly clamped her eyes shut, feeling tears building in her eyes, so she tried to keep them at bay and shook her head. 

She heard Nicole let out a harsh breath opening her eyes to see Nicole run a hand through her hair, something like understanding washing over her. When their eyes met, Nicole held her hand out to Waverly, pleading eyes gazing back at her. 

"Let me explain."

Waverly nodded, taking Nicole's hand, preparing herself for the inevitable heartbreak. She watched Nicole, waiting with bated breath for the killing blow as the alpha ran her thumb over the back of Waverly's hand. The omega hating how it made her whole body shiver. 

"I used to believe in soulmates." Nicole shook her head. "I've seen a lot of shit, Waverly, I've seen how omegas are treated when they're mated to an alpha." Nicole balled her free hand into a fist, her jaw rigid, and all Waverly wanted to do was reach out and ease her alpha. "My dad was no exception."

Nicole gave Waverly a small, sad smile, a tortured look on her face. "So if you're asking me, do I believe in the romanticized legends that two mates are destined for each other then no, I don't." 

Nicole looked away, lost in her own thoughts. Waverly observed the alpha as her stomach sank. 

"I would never ask you to be so- so submissive."

As Nicole continued to talk, Waverly could feel the crushing weight around Waverly's heart getting lighter. She reached up, taking Nicole's head between her hands, offering a small smile to the alpha. Nicole smiled back though it didn't reach her eyes.

Nicole placed her hand over Waverly's, lacing their fingers as best she could. The alpha lifted Waverly's hand to her chest, placing it palm down over her heart, Nicole's hand still resting on top. Waverly's whole body hummed, her heart was beating so fast she could hear it, sure Nicole could too. 

When the alpha looked up at Waverly, and their eyes met, it took Waverly's breath away, sure her heart had stopped. 

"But I believe in this, in us, and as long as you want me, Waverly Earp, I will be by your side." 

Waverly looked at Nicole, time around them slowed, coming to a stop like they were the only two people in the world. It wasn't an 'I love you,' but it was as good as. Nicole respected and cared about her so much she refused to let Waverly be dominated like most alphas did their omegas. Nicole saw Waverly as her equal. 

Waverly's heart swelled, she choked out the ball of emotion that had been caught in her throat, tears clouding her vision, and she let out a watery chuckle. She gripped at Nicole's chest and surged forward to capture the alpha's lips, using the hand that was still on Nicole's face to pull her closer. 

The redhead wrapped her arms around Waverly and pulled her in, the skin on skin contact sending a thrill of heat through Waverly, and she bit back a moan. 

They finally pulled apart, looking at each other for a few more moments. Nicole leaned in for another kiss before doing her shirt up, making Waverly pout. After Nicole's speech, Waverly wanted to be doing the exact opposite of putting clothes back on. 

Nicole smirked and rolled her eyes like she could read Waverly's thoughts. She leaned back in for another quick kiss before she spoke again, "It's late. You should get back to your room before Wynonna comes looking for you."

Waverly let out a defeated breath, a smile growing on her face, despite her disappointment at leaving Nicole. "Okay," she relented, "Walk me back to my room?" Waverly asked. 

"Where you go, I go," Nicole smiled, kissing Waverly's cheek before straightening out the collar of her shirt. 

Waverly leaned up and pecked Nicole on the lips before turning to search for her own shirt. The omega felt like she was floating on a cloud, sure that her heart had never been so full. She was crazy about Nicole Haught, and in the most significant stroke of luck, Nicole seemed to feel the same way. 

It was a strange feeling for Waverly, she had never had anyone interested in her this way before. The few people she had dated just wanted her for who she was or what she was worth. Her ex-boyfriend Champ was the worst. Yet here was Nicole, a beautiful and powerful alpha, spending time with her for no other reason than she wanted to. Waverly smiled to herself as she bent down to pick up the abandoned shirt off of the floor, a warmth settling over her. 

Waverly put her shirt back on, giving Nicole another kiss as she passed, headed out of her bedroom door. A massive smile on her face as Nicole walked her back to her bedroom. The perfect end to a perfect date.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna is off on another secret mission leaving Nicole to run things in her absence. However, things don't go to plan when Waverly's heat starts unexpectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOO!
> 
> I hope you're all well and staying safe out there! (especially after last nights episode!!!)
> 
> I'm back home and posting this chapter a little later than I had originally planned but it took me longer to adjust back into normal life than I thought. I was going to leave it this week but given what happened last night I felt it appropriate to post this chapter for you all today. Even if I am a little dazed and very tired lol... it was worth it!
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta Susan.
> 
> There is a playlist for this fic, if you're interested :)
> 
> Anyways, ENJOOOOY!

Nicole's fingers flexed against the steering wheel, her jaw clenched as she tried to stay focused on the road. Waverly sat in the passenger seat. The omega was mostly silent, only making the odd noise when she shifted in her place. Her cheeks dusted pink from her overheated skin, forehead pressed against the window. 

The last thing Nicole expected when she found Waverly this morning was for her heat to be starting. Nicole knew that as a noble omega, Waverly would have been on suppressants since her first heat. Omegas were rare in noble families. Therefore the best solution the leaders had come up with was to suppress them until they were mated. It was another of the many reasons Nicole didn't live by the edicts of her heritage. 

Nicole had heard whispers of suppressants failing, but it was never really talked about when she was growing up. What little Nicole did know had come from Shae when the beta was studying for an exam. There was little knowledge of the exact cause of suppressant failure. One common denominator in studies was a bond that alpha's and omega's described between them. That connection seemed to bring on an omega's heat and vise versa. However, Nicole had dismissed it when Shae told her, a decision she regretted now given her current circumstances. It reminded her too much of the bullshit mating legends she hated so much. 

The alpha couldn't understand how she hadn't seen it coming. She'd been reasonably busy since Wynonna left the Homestead on another mission with Dolls and Doc, leaving little time for her to spend with Waverly. 

When Nicole thought back on their small moments together, Waverly had been extremely handsy, but that was nothing out of the ordinary for them since they'd started dating. It felt like Nicole was losing her grip on sanity sometimes. 

Waverly's scent hung heavy and thick in the air around Nicole, making her head spin. The brunettes' omega beckoning to the alpha, Nicole forcing it back into submission. Despite her alpha trying to push its way to the forefront. 

Nicole couldn't ignore the stir of excitement, swirling around inside her chest as they got closer to her house or the nerves that echoed through her. All Nicole knew was that she needed to get Waverly away from the Homestead, and her place was the first thing she thought of. 

She wasn't sure if it was the right decision or not, but what the alpha did know was there were too many risks for Waverly to stay at the Homestead. Besides, if she was honest with herself, Nicole knew she wouldn't be able to keep a level head if any other alphas were to show up. 

It wasn't like Nicole expected anything from Waverly. Of course, Nicole would like to spend Waverly's heat with her, but that was only if the omega asked her. 

When Nicole had found Waverly face down on her pillow this morning, her protectiveness kicked in. She asked Waverly to pack a bag, the omega looking at her warily, which broke Nicole's heart. After she had reassured the brunette that she just wanted to get her away for a few days while her heat ran its course, Waverly relaxed, but it didn't stop the hurt that looked caused. 

As Nicole went to leave, she felt a hand take hers. The redhead turned to find Waverly looking up at her with pleading eyes. Nicole couldn't help the smile spread across her lips or how her body relaxed at Waverly's touch. 

"Nicole?"

"Yeah, Waves?" she said, leaning down and kissing the top of the omega's head. 

"Try not to be too long," Waverly smiled. 

Nicole's heart stuttered and swelled at the thought of bringing Waverly back to her home and taking care of her. Images of what their life could be flashing through her mind. A warmth descending over her until she was smiling back at Waverly. 

Nicole crouched down in front of Waverly, so they were eye-level and reached out to cup her cheek, the omega leaning into it. 

"I have a few things to take care of first, but I'll be back soon, okay?"

Waverly bit her lip and nodded, Nicole's eyes tracking the movement. Waverly leaned in slowly, her lips ghosting Nicole's. The redhead held her breath and waited for the omega to close the gap. 

"I can't wait to have you all to myself," Waverly whispered, her breath tickling Nicole's skin, making her feel light-headed. 

Nicole leaned in, drawing their lips together in a bruising kiss. The omega ran her hands through Nicole's red hair and pulled the alpha closer, making Nicole's mind go blank. 

The air around them was charged when Nicole pulled away from Waverly. Eager to take care of everything here so that she and Waverly could finally be alone together. The alpha's heart was so light Nicole was convinced it would float right out of her chest. 

She hurried to her office and made her first phone call, requesting a meeting with the head of the Homestead's security team. Nicole vaguely remembered being introduced to Eliza Shapiro when she had first started here. Still, their interactions had been limited since then. The Black Badge private security team was an entity of their own and, therefore, only dealt with Wynonna. 

They went over a plan to put the Homestead into lockdown in Nicole's absence. The alpha explaining that discretion was needed, earning a knowing look from Shapiro. Nicole dismissed it, moving on quickly. She asked for any correspondence to be delivered to her home daily. Anything she couldn't deal with would be picked up on her return. 

Nicole was nervous. She was worried about leaving the Homestead for the duration of Waverly's heat. A million thoughts whizzing through her head. The redhead had found relief in not being able to contact Wynonna, unsure exactly where the alpha was. So Nicole made the best decision she could with what she had. 

Waverly shifted next to her, snapping Nicole from her thoughts. The alpha let out a breath and ran a hand through her hair, trying to still herself. She gripped the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white, through the tension rolling off of them. 

Relief washed over Nicole when she turned down the familiar dirt road leading to her house as it came into view. Set back on the track, trees bordering the perimeter. 

Nicole's mind once again conjured up thoughts of herself and Waverly living here, coming back from a day out or visiting Wynonna. Nicole pushed the images away and, not for the first time, wondered what she and Waverly were. The idea of them actually being together seemed a distant dream. Still, Nicole knew whatever this was between them, she couldn't lose it, she was in it until Waverly told her otherwise. 

"Here we are," Nicole announced on a breath as she parked the car. 

Waverly was silent for a moment, staring out the window at the house. "It's beautiful, Nicole." 

Nicole felt a sense of pride and beamed, "I think so."

She took a moment to gaze at the brunette until Waverly turned to look at Nicole with a blush, the alpha looked away and scrambled out of the car. Opening Waverly's door for her before leaning into the backseat and taking their bags. 

"Go ahead," Nicole nodded to Waverly, who led the way up to the house. 

Images of Waverly moving in, coming home with their child in her arms flitted through Nicole's mind. She slammed her eyes shut and pushed them away again. Her stupid heart fluttering and getting carried away with itself. 

Waverly waited at the door, turning to Nicole, who put down one of the bags reaching into her pocket for her keys. Once the door was open, Waverly bent down to pick up the bag before Nicole could pick it up again. Waverly shot her a pointed look challenging Nicole to protest. 

Instead, Nicole smiled and gestured for Waverly to go inside, caught up with the way Waverly's eyes roamed every inch of the house with fascination as they moved through it. 

"I'll show you to your room," Nicole said with a smile, nodding her head in the direction of the stairs. 

Waverly stared at Nicole, something swimming around hazel eyes, she opened her mouth and closed it again with a short nod. Waverly let Nicole pass, the alpha still carrying their bags. When they got to the top of the stairs, Nicole placed her bags outside her bedroom door, taking Waverly's hand with her free one. She leads them down the corridor, the omega's bags still clutched in her other hand until she reaches the door at the end of the hallway. 

"After you," Nicole said, letting Waverly go first before following her into the room.

Nicole set Waverly's bag down at the end of the bed as she watched the omega looked around the room. The omega turned and wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck with a smirk. The redhead smiled back at her, resting her hands on Waverly's hips. 

"I was hoping to share your bed," Waverly said. 

"Oh?"

Waverly nodded, nerves bubbling in Nicole's chest as her heart fluttered at the thought of falling asleep with Waverly in her arms. 

"I'd like that," Nicole smiled, leaning down and pecking Waverly on the lips. 

Waverly pouted when Nicole pulled away from her, making the alpha chuckle. She took Waverly's hand and kissed her cheek, "there's plenty of time for that," Nicole whispered in the omega's ear, causing a shiver. 

She could feel Waverly's eyes on her as she led the way back to her bedroom, opening the door to let Waverly inside. Nervous energy coming off of her as the omega walked into the bedroom. 

Nicole smiled, "make yourself at home, the bathroom is across the hall. I've got a few things I need to take care of, so I'll let you get settled." 

Nicole turned to leave, a hand taking hers and pulling her back before she could. Nicole turned to see Waverly staring up at her softly. 

"Thank you," she smiled before leaning up and kissing Nicole. 

It was a gentle, barely-there kiss, but it was enough to stop Nicole's heart and steal the air from her lungs. She kissed Waverly back before the omega pulled away, her eyes staying closed for a moment while she found herself through the fog in her brain. 

"You're welcome," Nicole said, kissing Waverly's cheek before leaving. 

***

Waverly hummed happily to herself as the water from the shower washed over her overheated skin. A nervous excitement buzzing around inside of her. The smell of Nicole's shampoo pulling at her heart and conjuring up thoughts of what it would be like if Nicole was in here with her. Flashes of bare skin and breathless moans flashed through her sending a thrill of arousal through her and settling between her legs.

Once she was done, Waverly wrung out her hair and wrapped the towel around her body. When she opened the door to the bathroom, she was startled by Nicole leaving her bedroom. The alpha's eyes roaming over her with a hungry look in her eyes, driving Waverly wild. 

"Hi," Waverly said nervously. 

"Hey," Nicole said back.

Waverly stepped forward into Nicole's space. Their eyes fixed on one another as Waverly brought her hand up to the alpha's chest, laying her palm over her heart. She could feel Nicole's heart beating wildly in a similar rhythm to her own. 

Time seemed to slow as Waverly leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Nicole's. It felt like their first kiss all over again, her heart racing, chest tight from nerves. 

They both relaxed into the kiss, their mouths moving together in perfect synchronization. Waverly deepened the kiss, something pulling at the knot in her stomach as their kiss turned needy. Waverly fisted Nicole's shirt pulling her closer. Her other arm looped behind the alpha's neck, fingers playing with the hairs at the nape, making her shiver. 

Nicole's hands were on Waverly's hips, pulling her closer, so their bodies were pressed together as they desperately kissed each other. 

Suddenly Nicole pulled back breathless, Waverly doing her best to bite back the groan she could feel rising up her throat. A moment later, Waverly opened her eyes and looked at Nicole. Something in Nicole's eyes that Waverly can't quite grasp as she glances from one eye to the other. 

They both stand there for a moment, taking each other in. Waverly getting lost in the alpha's beauty, she pulls Nicole down to her again, stopping short of Nicole's lips. The alpha's breath tickles against her lips. 

"Take me to bed," Waverly says, the words leaving her mouth without thinking. 

"Waverly, we don't have to-."

"Nicole. Please," she whines. 

Waverly knows her voice sounds needy and desperate, but she can't bring herself to care. All she knows is that every inch of her needs Nicole and not because of her heat. It feels like her entire life has been building up to this, to her love for Nicole. 

Waverly feels a finger hook under her chin, lifting it, her eyes flutter open. The look Nicole is giving her makes the omega shiver, her heart beating so fast it feels like its stopped. 

Nicole leans in and kisses Waverly. The omega can't help but think Nicole has been holding out on her because she's never kissed Waverly like this before. 

Her lips moving across her skin with purpose, to her neck and nipping at the omega's pulse point, making Waverly moan, her clit throbbing. She can feel her slick coating her thighs as Nicole pulls Waverly into her bedroom, the omega letting Nicole guide her. 

Nicole sits down on her bed, Waverly slotted between her legs. Nicole's eyes transfixed on her as she reaches up and unhooks her towel, letting it fall to the floor and pool at her feet. The alpha doesn't take her eyes off of Waverly's as she leans forward, laying a path of kisses along her abdomen. Nicole's lips soothing Waverly's nerves with each touch. 

"You are a vision," the Nicole whispers. 

A ball of emotion catches in Waverly's throat, a blush dusting her cheeks. Incapable of speaking, the omega cups Nicole's face, lifting her chin and captures ger lips instead, pouring everything into it. When she pulls away, Waverly bites her lip to hold back the three words that desperately want to make themselves known. 

Nicole pulls her shirt off. Desire erupts over Waverly stoking the fire inside her. When Nicole takes her pants off, hazel eyes following the movement, drawn to the alpha's bulge, heat licking at the base of Waverly's spine. 

She watches awestruck as Nicole slowly takes off her boxers, brown eyes looking back at her with a vulnerability Waverly has never seen before. Her heart swells with affection as her eyes greedily absorb the alpha's form. 

"Wow," she breathes out. 

Nicole blushes, and Waverly can't help but find it adorable. The alpha takes Waverly's hand and leads her down onto the bed, wordlessly, their eyes doing all the talking as they settle next to each other. 

Waverly's nerves break through her arousal, and she fights off the shiver she can feel building in her muscles. Tucking some hair behind her ear, she smiles at Nicole before cupping the alpha's cheek, the redhead waiting patiently for her. Letting the omega take the lead like she always does. 

Those three words on the tip of her tongue again Waverly kisses Nicole before they can make their way out. The alpha swallowing them as she kisses her hungrily. The omega's nerves giving way to desire. 

Nicole leans over Waverly, embracing her and stealing her breath with a kiss. The omega already addicted to the way Nicole's skin feels against hers. Nicole's lips roamed every inch of Waverly's abdomen on a path down her stomach to where the omega needs her the most. The throbbing between Waverly's legs nearly unbearable. 

The alpha lays between her thighs, every muscle in Waverly's body tight with anticipation. When Nicole's tongue licks a broad stroke up her sex, Waverly loses control of herself. Everything goes blank as she chokes out a moan, the sensation making her body jolt like she'd been electrocuted. The alpha lifts Waverly's legs over her shoulders and teases Waverly's clit with the tip of her tongue, the omega gripping at the sheets trying to ground herself. 

The sounds tumbling from Waverly's lips are foreign to her. Usually, she would be embarrassed, but she is too lost in the way Nicole's tongue feels against her core. One of her hands working their way into Nicole's hair nails digging into her scalp. Waverly feels Nicole moan into her, making her spine tingle with electric heat, her body aching for more. 

Nicole slides two fingers in Waverly, making the omegas toes curl her head, tipping back on the pillow as her hips start to buck uncontrollably. Her desperation to find her release building as a strang of curses falls from her lips. 

Waverly's body almost feels numb from the pleasure, with every stroke of Nicole's tongue and every thrust of her fingers. If Nicole's fingers feel this good, she can't imagine what having the alpha's cock inside her will feel like. Her omega mewling as the alpha pulls her deeper. 

With every stroke of Nicole's tongue and every thrust of her fingers, Waverly can feel herself being wound tighter. She turns her head into the pillow breathing in the alpha's scent. Her hand running through red hair, the other pulling at the mattress, trying to find something to tether herself. Nicole pulls her closer to the edge, sure that she's going to float away when she gets there. 

The omega's body shaking, back arching as she comes undone around Nicole's fingers. The alpha's tongue helping her down until she falls flat against the bed, panting to catch her breath. 

Waverly is vaguely aware of Nicole's lips making their way back up her body as she tries to kickstart her brain again. She moans into Nicole's mouth when she tastes herself on the alpha's tongue. Reigniting the spark of arousal like striking a match. Her entire body consumed by heat and flame. 

Waverly kisses Nicole sliding her hands down the redhead's back, pulling the alpha into her, rolling her hips to try and coax Nicole where she wants her. Pleasure shooting through the omega as she tries to find the friction she needs, her whole body aching for Nicole to be inside of her. 

Nicole pulls back from the kiss leaving Waverly dazed, she stares at Waverly for a moment before moving off her and leaning over the side of the bed. Waverly lets out a frustrated huff. The cold air rushes over her skin, leaving goosebumps to erupt over her skin. 

Nicole leans back on her haunches, Waverly's eyes are drawn to Nicole's cock as the alpha runs her hand down the shaft, putting a condom on. Her omega protesting as she does. Waverly can't help but feel a little deflated but soon brushes it off, ignoring her omega. 

Nicole lowers herself and slowly crawls up the bed. She hovers over Waverly, the omega frozen in place as her heart beats like a kick drum. Waverly can feel the slick running down her thighs, sure that Nicole's sheets are already ruined. 

Nicole runs her fingers across Waverly's jaw, bringing the omega out of her head. She smiles nervously up at Nicole, who smiles back. 

"You okay, baby?"

Waverly's heart swells at the term of endearment and nods. Nicole shakes her head, eyes serious for a moment, "I need to hear you say it, Waves."

Waverly bites her lip, her fingers itching to reach out for Nicole. "I'm good," she says, her voice a little horse. 

"If you want me to stop, just tell me, okay?"

"Okay," Waverly manages, sure her heart is about to beat right out of her chest, blood rushing through her ears. 

Finally, Nicole lowers herself down and kisses Waverly so gently it makes Waverly's head spin. Her arms loop around Nicole's neck, and pulls Nicole down the rest of the way, the alpha letting out a surprised grunt before Waverly deepens the kiss. 

She can feel the head of Nicole's cock graze over her core, making her mind go blank, a wildfire rips through Waverly, burning through to her soul. Waverly grips at Nicole's shoulders, her nails digging into her skin as the alpha guide her cock to Waverly's entrance, her whole body tense. 

Nicole pauses and looks at Waverly. She opens her mouth to say something but kisses Waverly instead as she eases the head of her cock inside of Waverly. The omega's eyes roll into the back of her skull, lights popping behind her eyelids as white-hot desire ripples over her. 

Nicole's head drops to Waverly's shoulder with a grunt as she slowly inches her cock inside with slow, steady thrusts. Breathless curses tumbling over swollen lips until Nicole is completely inside of her. Waverly feels so full that it's almost painful, their bodies pressed together in a way they have never been before. Waverly loses herself for a moment, trying to commit every second to memory.

"Fuck," Waverly blinks as her eyes water, her muscles flexing around the member making her sex quiver. Waverly lets a content sigh out, sure she's never felt so full, so complete in her life. 

Nicole lifts her head and looks at Waverly with a strained smile, the brown of her eyes glowing and licking at her pupils like flames. They lay like this for a moment before Nicole finds her words. 

"Are you okay?" 

Waverly doesn't use her words to answer. Instead, she brings Nicole down into a bruising kiss, letting her lips do the talking. She feels Nicole's cock twitch inside her, sending a spark of electricity coursing through her nerves. Waverly pushes up into Nicole, moaning into Nicole's mouth as their tongues taste one another. She can still faintly taste herself in Nicole's mouth, only fueling the flame inside of her. 

Waverly wraps her legs around Nicole's waist. Her heels dig into the alpha's back as she pushes up into Nicole again. The alpha takes the hint and slowly pulls her cock out to the tip before slowly pushing herself back inside. Both of them groan when she's deep inside Waverly again—the alpha repeats the motion until Waverly is a mess beneath her. 

Waverly's sure Nicole's teasing is going to be the death of her. Her body desperate for release, she digs her nails in Nicole's back, sure she's broken the skin. The alpha hisses, her hips jolting. Waverly hears Nicole chuckle in her ear and digs her nails in harder, making the alpha growl. 

"Stop teasing and fuck me," Waverly demands.

At last, Nicole thrusts her hips in a deliberate beat, the alpha's hands gripping at the mattress next to Waverly's head. The redhead obviously holding herself back. 

Waverly's legs tighten around Nicole's hips, the omega rolling hers up into the redhead as she thrust into Waverly. 

"Baby," Nicole pants. 

Waverly scraps her teeth along Nicole's jaw, nipping her earlobe before speaking, "don't. Hold back," Waverly says breathlessly. 

When Nicole thrusts her hips again, the caution she had held tight in her body faded away. Her cock hits a spot inside Waverly, which draws out a new wave of desire, making the omega's body tingle. Nicole's thrusts becoming faster, making the omega scream, Nicole's name tumbling from her lips in a chorus of curses, only spurring the alpha on. 

Every time Nicole moans and grunts above her, Waverly is sent on a new wave of arousal. The sounds of their bodies crashing against together in a beautiful symphony filling the room and bouncing off the walls. 

Waverly kisses Nicole's neck, running her tongue up her throat to taste the salty sweetness of the alpha's sweat. The redhead's thrusts losing their rhythm for a moment. 

"Fuck, Waverly," Nicole pants, craning her neck, exposing more to the omega as her lips roamed up to her pulse point, and breathing in. 

Their scents blending together with the smell of sex and sweat heavily in the air. Waverly bites down on Nicole's pulse point, worrying her skin between her teeth and the moan that falls from Nicole's lips nearly makes her come. 

The omega's teeth aching to bite a little lower and mark her alpha. Waverly slams her eyes shut, releasing the flesh from her teeth as Nicole ruts harder into her. Waverly can feel her muscles stiffen, the knot pulled tight, as her orgasm draws closer. 

They move together breathlessly, both of them climbing higher together. Waverly claws at Nicole's back when she feels Nicole's knot forming at the base of her cock, a thrill running through her. 

Nicole slows her thrusts to gently ease her knot inside of Waverly, stretching her to her limits, making the omega's eyes water. Waverly cries out a strangled moan when the ring of flesh snaps into place, a mix of pleasure and pain. 

They still for a moment, their foreheads resting together before Waverly's lips find Nicole's. The alpha's eyes squeezed shut as she breathes out small harsh breaths through her nose. Waverly kisses her hungrily, kicking the alpha back in action. Nicole renews her thrusts, both of them tiptoeing towards the edge until Waverly pushes her hips up into Nicole, taking as much of the alpha as she can. 

"Faster," she pants.

Nicole picks up speed. Waverly's nails clawing at the redhead's back as they hurtle higher until Nicole pulls them under. A moan ripping through Waverly's chest when she comes in a beautiful crescendo as lights pop behind her eyes. 

Nicole thrusts stutter as she comes a few seconds later, extracting another orgasm from Waverly. Nicole's movements slow as they both come down, their bodies collapsing as they catch their breath still bound together by Nicole's knot. 

Waverly lies there, Nicole's head against her shoulder, and wraps her arms around the alpha. Her heart so full it feels like it might burst. Her body tired and sated, but Waverly has never been so happy. Nicole kisses under Waverly's jaw, the omega turning her head and capturing the lips of the woman she loves as a single tear rolls down her cheek. 

Nicole pulls back, watching Waverly with a concerned look. 

"Waves?"

"I'm fine," Waverly says, wiping away the tear, "they're happy tears."

Nicole stares at Waverly for a beat before rushing forward and capturing Waverly's lips in a bruising kiss that awakens everything in Waverly, right down to her soul. The broken pieces of her heart mending, all the pain fading away. 

They lay like this for a while, silently kissing one another, still joined together by Nicole's knot. Waverly tucks some hair behind Nicole's ear, cupping her cheek, the omega's thumb stroking her face, and Waverly's never felt more at peace as she does right now. Laying here in Nicole's arms in her bed feels like home. 

***

When Waverly stirs, the first thing she feels is a warmth cocooning around her protectively. The smell of oak and vanilla fills her lungs when she takes a deep breath, sure this is the closest to heaven she's going to get. The arms wrapped around her tighten and pull her closer, a smile spreading across her mouth before she turns in Nicole's arms, tucking her head underneath the alpha's chin. Nicole pulling her closer still. Waverly hums, trying to find her voice when Nicole leans down and kisses the top of her head. 

"Morning sleepyhead," Nicole whispers into her hair. 

Waverly's entire body aches from their first night together. They'd spent the night, into the early hours of the morning, wrapped in each other's arms as they explored each other's bodies. Eventually, their lovemaking slowed, their bodies heavy, and spent until they finally drifted off to sleep. 

"Mornin'," Waverly mumbled into Nicole's chest, breathing the alpha in. 

"How did you sleep?" Nicole asked, her fingers tracing patterns on Waverly's shoulder. 

"Like a baby, you?" Waverly asked. 

"Surprisingly well," Nicole chuckled, a hint of something in her voice that Waverly couldn't figure out. 

Waverly tilted her head up and kissed the underside of Nicole's jaw, a spot she'd discovered made Nicole melt. "Good," Waverly said, leaning further into Nicole before kissing her chin, moving up and lightly kissing Nicole's lips. 

The alpha smiled into the kiss with a hum. A warmth settling in Waverly's chest as their lips moved together lazily. A spark of arousal igniting deep in her bones. 

Nicole brought her hand up to Waverly's cheek, both of them falling deeper into one another. Waverly's hand slid down Nicole's chest to the side of her neck and pulled the alpha in, running her tongue along Nicole's bottom lip, making her gasp before welcoming it into her mouth. 

Things started to escalate between them until Nicole pulled back breathless, both panting, putting a stop anything before it started. 

Nicole tapped Waverly's nose with her index finger, "breakfast first," she said, leaning into Waverly again, biting her lip. A wolfish grin on her face making her dimples pop. " _ That _ after." 

Waverly's stomach fluttered. The omega glad she was lying when her knees went weak at the look Nicole was giving her. A slow deep throbbing starting between her thighs. 

"Okay fine," Waverly pouted playfully, "but can we stay here a little longer?" Waverly asked, pushing Nicole back down by her shoulder, resting her head on it. 

"Deal," Nicole said, kissing Waverly's forehead. 

They lay like this for a while, enjoying each other's embrace. Waverly's fingers absentmindedly tracing the scar on Nicole's chest. Her mind drifting back to that day in the music room when Nicole told Waverly she had been hurt. The omega wondered, not for the first time, what had actually happened to Nicole. What was so bad that it had changed the trajectory of Nicole's whole life? Not that Waverly wasn't grateful to have Nicole back. 

"I was shot," Nicole said suddenly as though she was reading Waverly's mind. 

Waverly looked up with worried eyes, the alpha giving her a soft, sad smile. Waverly reached up with the hand that had been tracing Nicole's scared and cupped the alpha's neck, pulling her down into a bruising kiss. Focusing on the way their mouths were pressed together. Memorizing the way her heart beat wildly in her chest with a song it had never sung before. How kissing Nicole Haught had made Waverly feel alive again for the first time in years.

The omega's lungs burned for air as she banished the fear of what could've been. What they nearly missed out on. The weight of it crushing Waverly's heart as she fought against the stinging behind her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek. 

Waverly wiped it away as they pulled away from one another before Nicole could see it. They looked at each other for a minute, both of them a little dazed. The question burning inside Waverly's head again. Two simple words she needed to know the answer to but was too afraid to ask. 

Waverly could feel a lump rising in her throat, carrying the words with it before she could stop them. 

"What happened?"

Nicole's body went rigid beneath Waverly, the alpha holding her breath. Waverly waited patiently for her to answer, not wanting to push Nicole into telling her. Waverly knew how traumatic it must be for her, and honestly, a part of her didn't even want the reason Nicole was nearly taken from her. 

Nicole visibly swallowed before huffing out a harsh breath. "There was an ambush," Nicole said, eyes wide and wild. Waverly could feel the alpha's heart pounding beneath her palm. "I did what I could to-" Nicole swallowed. "I tried to save them. I really did. But I-I couldn't," she cried.

Waverly propped herself up on her elbow and wiped Nicole's tears away. Kissing Nicole on her forehead and holding her close, whispering reassurances to try and calm the alpha. Not sure what had brought on such sadness for Nicole. To be honest, Waverly didn't want to know, Nicole was alive and here now, and that was good enough for Waverly.

"Shh, baby, I'm here," Waverly whispered. 

Nicole curled into Waverly, her arms wrapped around her body. Waverly held her, letting the alpha cry until her tears dried. Her sobs simmering down to a few sniffles. Waverly's heart broke at the pain she could feel breaking through their connection. Laying gentle kisses in red hair until Nicole fell asleep in her arms. 

***

Maniacal laughter assaults Nicole's ears, she fights the urge to press her palms to them to quieten the laughter, sure her eardrums are going to burst. Her jaw is set tight, making her teeth ache. The alpha opens her eyes to find the source of the laughter. 

What she sees chills her to the bone, her whole body going stiff, unable to move a muscle. Malcolm Ramaker's red eyes staring at her over the barrel of a gun. His teeth black and rotten, a makeshift eye patch over his right eye. 

Nicole wants to run, but her body can't move, she screams, but no sound comes out. Her heart pounding in her ears, the laughter becoming distorted and overlapping, her vision blurring and transforming. 

Nicole looks down at her feet, Ward Earp laying lifeless at them, his cold dead eyes boring into her. Nicole hears a distant scream, the scene around her morphing again until she feels a body pressed against her back. There's a loud bang, a gunshot Nicole realizes when looks down at her chest, her hand coming up to the wound. When she pulls it away, it's covered in blood. Her lungs feel like they're on fire, can't breathe, and there's so much pain that Nicole's sure she's going to pass out. 

The warmth of the body pressed against her back falls away. She turns in time to catch them. Willa stares back at her gasping for breath, fear in her eyes as she tries to speak, but only gasps come out. 

Tears burn the back of Nicole's eyes, blurring her vision. She slams her eyes shut, dipping her head as she holds Willa's lifeless body in her arms. When Nicole opens them again, its no longer Willa she's holding. Panic grips Nicole, her heart shattering as she looks into familiar hazel eyes, the light she loved fading fast as Waverly stares back at her helplessly. 

Nicole hears a gun cock behind her and turns in time to see another shot fired when suddenly everything goes black. 

Nicole bolts up in bed, screaming, her body covered in sweat. She stares into the darkness of the room, eyes darting from side to side until she starts to focus. Her bedroom coming into view. The last remnants of her dream lingering at the edges of her mind. The alpha runs a hand through sweat, dampened hair focusing on her breathing. Her heart beating wildly in her chest as she runs through her the checklist in her mind. 

_ My name is Nicole Rayleigh Haught. I'm twenty-eight years old. I work at the Homestead. I'm in love with Waverly Earp _ . _ I'm home.  _

It was a something Shae had taught Nicole in the early stages of her recovery. When her nightmares were at their worst. The beta used to sit with Nicole in the middle of the night, repeating the alpha's five facts with her until she fell asleep again. 

"Nicole?"

Nicole's heart stopped, she turned towards the voice, ready to attack until she saw startled hazel eyes staring back at her. Nicole's heart sank as the realization dawned on her. 

"I'm so sorry, Waves, I-I didn't mean to-." 

Waverly cradled Nicole's head between her hands, taking slow and steady movements that Nicole knew were for her benefit. So she didn't scare her off. The alpha's gut twisted uncomfortably, and she swallowed the lump in her throat, watching Waverly with pleading eyes. Tears building in her lashes. 

Nicole couldn't bare the way Waverly was looking at her like she was fragile, broken. She tried to turn away, but Waverly held her place firm and gave the alpha a small soft smile. Nicole looked down, she couldn't take the way the omega was looking at her anymore. 

"Don't. Don't look at me like that, Waverly," Nicole said with a little bite in her voice. 

Waverly huffed out a breath, stroking the alpha's cheek with her thumb. Nicole leaning into the touch, despite herself. 

"Like what?"

"Like someone kicked your dog. I don't need your sympathy," Nicole said, her voice cracking slightly at the end. 

"Nicole? Look at me, please?"

Slowly Nicole looked up at the omega, preparing herself. 

"I'm sorry if it takes me more than a minute to digest the fact that my girlfriend has nightmares so bad she wakes up screaming in the middle of the night."

Nicole stares at Waverly with wide eyes, going over Waverly's words multiple times until she's almost sure she heard her correctly. The wide-eyed look on the omega's face confirming them. 

"Girlfriend?" Nicole asks, a flutter of hope in her chest. 

Nicole can feel the nervousness rolling off of Waverly. She lifts her hand up to Waverly's, still on her cheek, and gives her a reassuring smile. The silence stretching out between them feels like slow torture. Just as Nicole is about to break it, Waverly finally speaks. 

"I-if you want to be-?"

Nicole's face erupts into a smile, "yes, yes. A thousand times, yes," she beams. 

They come together then, their lips crashing together in a kiss that makes Nicole dizzy. Her heart swells with affection, three words climbing up her throat and dancing on her tongue. Nicole deepens the kiss, pouring every part of her into it. 

The bond between them whispering words of love as their bodies pressed together. Nicole's lips carried it over Waverly's skin with every delicate touch. Her mouth roamed over the omega's chest as Waverly climbed into her lap, thighs bracketing Nicole's hips. The flame inside Nicole catching fire, burning it into her flesh, burying itself in her chest. 

Waverly pulled away, panting, staring back at Nicole. The alpha wondered what was going through the omega's mind, her eyes flicking between hazel eyes. Waverly smiling down at her softly, opening her mouth and closing it again. 

Instead, Waverly takes Nicole's hand from her hip, guiding it between her thighs. The redhead's mind goes blank when she feels the omega's wet heat. Nicole shifts Waverly in her lap for a better angle pulling the omega close and kissing her as her fingers slide inside. Waverly moans as she kisses Nicole messily, the sonances falling from her mouth playing a little bit like love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly return to the Homestead leaving them with little time to spend together. Doc goes to Nicole with a few startling discoveries as Waverly makes one of her own leaving the omega with more questions than answers. Nicole and Wynona have a heart to heart as plans are made for the next mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> First of all I'm SO sorry that its been so long since I posted a chapter of this fic. Family things happened and life got very busy as a result so this is week is the first chance I've had to sit down and work on this fic again. 
> 
> I hope you're all doing okay though!
> 
> Also, I have seen all your comments and kidos and just wanted to say thank you to everyone for leaving them and sorry I haven't had chance to reply to them yet. I promise I will get around to it though. You guys are the best!
> 
> You can find the playlist for this fic here if you're interested :)
> 
> A big shoutout and thank you to my beta Susan.
> 
> Anyways, ENJOY! :)

Waverly moaned, the sound bouncing off the bathroom walls sending shockwaves of pleasure to Nicole's core. At the same time, Waverly clawed at Nicole's outstretched arm. The alpha's muscles flexing under her skin as she tried to keep herself upright. Palm pressed against the green tiles of the shower. Her other hand between Waverly's thighs drawing the sweetest notes of pleasure from her girlfriend's lips. 

The water from the showerhead streaming over Nicole's shoulders and flowing between their wet bodies. The sensation driving Nicole wild, the alpha losing her grip on reality, taking her time to savor every moment. 

Nicole's wrist ached, but she couldn't care with her girlfriend's body pressed against her, an arm looped around her neck, nails digging into flesh as she came undone. 

Waverly turned abruptly, pushing Nicole back against the wall by her shoulder, passion burning in hazel eyes. The alpha hissed as her back hit the cold tiles. Waverly kissing a path of molten desire along Nicole's collarbone, scraping her teeth across sensitive skin. The omega's lips trailed down to Nicole's breasts. 

Nicole groaned, her hand in Waverly's wet hair, as the omega sucked and teased the alpha's nipple. Her hands roaming across Nicole's body, one of them descending between Nicole's thighs. 

Nicole had every intention of getting showered and dressed, ready to go back to the Homestead with Waverly. The omega's heat had ended a few days ago, but it hadn't stopped her libido. If anything, Waverly wanted Nicole more. So they'd spent a few extra days at Nicole's, too wrapped up in their own bliss. 

Until Eliza had stopped by yesterday morning with some paperwork and news that Wynonna would be returning tomorrow. 

Nicole felt a sharp pain at her hips, bringing her back, she looked down to see Waverly on her knees with a devilish grin on her face. Nicole's heart stuttered at the look on her girlfriend's face. She kissed a path up Nicole's thigh until her mouth found Nicole's core. 

Nicole's head fell back against the wall when Waverly's tongue cut through the alpha's wet heat. A strangled moan erupting from her chest when the omega started sucking her clit, teasing it with the tip of her tongue. 

Nicole enjoyed fucking Waverly with her cock, but she'd soon realized that she loved this even more. The way Waverly could make her lose control so quickly. Just the sight of the brunette's head between her legs was almost enough to make Nicole come. 

Two fingers slid inside of Nicole as Waverly's tongue worked her clit, the alpha's knees nearly giving out. Watching Waverly as she fucked her, hazel eyes looking up at Nicole, observing her as she moaned. Arms searching for something to hold herself up. 

Waverly curled her fingers inside of Nicole, and the alpha knew she was a goner. A few short swipes of the omega's tongue across her clit, fingers deep inside of her, Nicole came crashing over the edge in a rushed, breathless moan. A second orgasm chasing it when she saw the way Waverly's eyes rolled when she came on her tongue. 

It took everything in Nicole to keep herself upright. Panting for breath as Waverly slowly stalked her way up her body, seizing Nicole's lips in a bruising kiss. The alpha groaned when she tasted herself on Waverly's tongue. 

Arousal licked at the base of her spine, the coil in her stomach still wound tight. She flipped them suddenly, so Waverly's back was against the wall this time. She swallowed her gasp, desperate to taste the omega and make her scream. 

Nicole dropped to her knees, wanting to take her time and tease Waverly, drive her to the edge of sanity before bringing her release. But she didn't have the patience for that. Her desire to make Waverly crumble taking hold as she lay kisses along Waverly's thigh. The smell of her sex making Nicole's brain foggy. 

Nicole licked a broad stroke up Waverly's folds, licking her come, relishing in the whimper Waverly let out. She dipped her tongue between wet folds, tasting more of Waverly. Sucking the omega's clit into her mouth, moaning as the taste of her danced across Nicole's taste buds. 

Nicole had spent so much time mapping everything inch of Waverly's body like constellations over the last ten days. Yet it was never enough, the alpha always wanting more. 

She slid her tongue inside of Waverly, her thumb rubbing her clit as the omega slipped down the wall. Nicole smiled to herself, taking Waverly's leg and pushing it over her shoulder for a better angle. 

With more freedom to move, she picked up her tongue's pace, hitting all the spots she'd learned made Waverly scream, her jaw starting to ache. Relishing in the sounds falling from perfect plush lips, knowing that it wouldn't be like this for a while once they got back to the Homestead.

Nicole's name fell from Waverly's lips as she pulled the omega over the edge. Nicole guiding her back down as her tongue savored every last drop. 

"Fuck, you're good at that," Waverly panted, pecking Nicole on the lips before turning to stand under the shower's spray. 

"So I've heard," Nicole smirked, coming up behind Waverly and taking the soapy flannel from her and washing her girlfriend. Not quite ready to stop touching the omega. 

Waverly leaned back into Nicole, looking up at the alpha with a crooked grin, "So cocky." 

Nicole kissed Waverly, pulling back before either of them had a chance to deepen it. The last thing they needed was to get caught up in each other again. They'd already been in the shower for over an hour. If they got distracted, they would never leave, and as much as Nicole didn't want to, she knew Wynonna would be back first thing tomorrow, so they didn't have a choice. 

Swallowing her disappointment, Nicole pecked Waverly's lips before handing the flannel back to Waverly, turning to wash her body. 

***

As soon as the SUV pulled into the gates and on to the Homestead, Waverly's heart sank. That weight back on her shoulders, like a criminal being led through the prison gates. She and Nicole came back to reality, Waverly already missing their little life's tranquil bliss. 

Waverly missed her sister. She couldn't wait for Wynonna to get home tomorrow, but being around her always seemed to come at a cost. Namely, the acceptance from Waverly that her sister was hiding something from her. The omega still wasn't sure what it was. Her venture into uncovering what Wynonna was hiding was short-lived, and soon forgotten once she'd been distracted by Nicole. 

There was a brief, fleeting moment where Waverly almost asked Nicole but decided against it, especially since they had just started dating. The last thing she wanted to do was put the alpha in that position.

Waverly's heart ached at what else she would have to give up now that they were home. It wasn't like they could be how they were at Nicole's house, but Waverly knew she couldn't return to fleeting stolen moments like before. They hadn't even set foot in the house yet, and everything felt so messed up. 

They pulled up in front of the mansion, Nicole opening Waverly's door for her, grabbing the bags. The whole time Waverly waited for her, reluctant to leave Nicole's side for a moment. 

They both walked through the house and up the staircase silently, pausing in front of Nicole's office for a moment. Waverly watched as the alpha eyed her door before shrugging. 

"Want to play hooky a little longer?" Nicole asked with a mischievous look in her eye. 

Waverly beamed at her, "I thought you'd never ask."

Waverly took Nicole's hand, looking over her shoulder at her girlfriend with a massive smile. She opened her bedroom door, pulling Nicole inside. The alpha dumped the bags as Waverly pushed her against the door. 

Waverly leaned in to kiss Nicole, the alpha's breath hitched, making her heart stutter as she pulled Nicole close to her. The familiar heat already taking hold of her, no matter how much Waverly had of Nicole, it wasn't enough. 

Waverly started to walk backward, pulling Nicole with her, their lips still pressed together. Nicole let out a small grunt at the sudden movement. Waverly pulled back long enough to sit on her bed, pulling herself up the mattress, so she was lying on her bed, leaning back on her elbows. 

Nicole smirked, undoing her tie and top buttons before stalking up the bed, hovering over Waverly. The omega could see the redhead's muscles flex under the fabric, sending a desire coursing through her. Nicole dipped her head and kissed Waverly passionately. The omega wasting no time, her fingers already working the knot of Nicole's tie and pulling it loose, moving on to the buttons of Nicole's shirt. 

They were so lost in one another, pulling each other's clothes off, they didn't hear the faint sound of knocking down the corridor. Nicole's lips blazed a path along Waverly's jaw and neck, biting at her pulse point, making the omega's hips buck up. Waverly tilted her head to the side, allowing Nicole better access. The alpha's hand dancing up Waverly's thigh, disappearing under her skirt. 

In the back of Waverly's mind, she heard a faint knocking, dismissing it when Nicole's fingers grazed over the omega's ruined underwear as they caressed her molten core. The groan it elicited from Nicole's mouth like gasoline to a flame, consuming her body in white-hot desire. 

"Haught!" 

A voice breaks through their haze, Nicole jumping back, on her feet in a flash, Waverly grabbing the bottom of her skirt and pulling it down as they look towards the bedroom door a little flustered. 

Nicole grabbing her shirt and putting it back on as Waverly ran her fingers through her hair, passing Nicole her tie. 

"I need to fit your sister with a bell or something," Nicole whispers as she fastens her tie. 

Waverly chuckles despite her frustration, standing to straighten her clothes out, trying to ignore the throbbing between her thighs.

"That might work, but Wynonna has never been super reliable."

"Only when it comes to interrupting us," Nicole says with a flick of her eyebrow and a crooked grin. 

Waverly suppresses a grin, fighting against the urge to kiss Nicole. Her resilience swiftly evaporating, she pulls Nicole in by her tie and kisses her. Soaking up every last second before Wynonna inevitably interrupts them. 

The knock on the door pulling them apart. Nicole leans against the bedpost, hands in her pockets as Waverly sits down on the edge of the bed. The door opens, a confused Wynonna looking between the two of them. Waverly doing her best to hide the blush on her cheeks. 

"Oh, hey, Nonna.". 

Nicole turns to look at the alpha, "Hey Wy," she smiles, her voice slightly higher than usual. 

"What the fuck dude, I've been banging on your door for ages. What are you doing here?" Wynonna asks with a raised brow, eyeing them suspiciously. 

"Waverly wanted to talk to me about something."

"Just talking about books."

They both said at the same time. Wynonna looking between them for another minute before she shrugs. "Boooring." 

"Hey," Waverly protests despite the small sigh of relief. 

Nicole chuckles, giving Waverly a quick wink before looking back at the clan leader. "What did you want me for, Wynonna?"

"Huh? What?"

Nicole looked at Wynonna expectantly until the alpha realized and spoke again, "I wanted an update on you know… Homestead stuff."

Nicole nodded, "Right. Homestead stuff," she repeated. 

Nicole looked at Waverly with a small smile, the urge to reach out and kiss Nicole goodbye overwhelming the omega. Nicole's eyes saying the same thing. 

"I'll see you later, Waves," Nicole smiles, heading for the door. 

"We'll hang out later, too, Babygirl," Wynonna said, pointing to Waverly before leaving the room. 

Waverly sits on her bed, listening to the back and forth between Nicole and her sister grow quieter as they walk down the hallway. A heaviness filling her chest already missing their refuge of the last ten days. Waverly pushed the thought aside, deciding to start unpacking.

***

"How did they get that far west without someone noticing them, Doc?" 

Nicole looked up at the alpha perched on the edge of her desk, eyes scanning the map intently. 

"Well, I have an idea, Major Haught-." He gives Nicole an apologetic look, "Sorry...Nicole." He smiles. 

Nicole leans back in her chair, her spine cracking from being bent over her desk for so long. She cranes her neck from side to side with a loud pop, easing a little of the tension in her muscles. 

"Me too," Nicole pauses, biting the inside of her cheek nervously. "You first."

Doc's mustache twitches as he turns to face Nicole a little better, his hands resting on his thigh with a stern look, "They had help," he says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. 

Nicole nods. She'd been thinking the same thing too, but it was good to hear it from someone else's mouth. 

"She's not going to be happy."

Doc removes the hat from his head, inspecting it before looking back up at Nicole with a small, sad smile. 

"Wynonna Earp has not been happy for a long time," he admits, picking something off his hat's brim, brushing his hair back with his free hand, and placing it back on his head. 

"No… she hasn't," Nicole says absentmindedly. 

Nicole clears her throat, breaking out of her thoughts, leaning over to open her drawer, pulling out the key to her desk's cupboard, and opening the safe. Nicole pauses for a moment eyeing her gun. A habit she did every time she went into the safe. She still hadn't found it in herself to take it out yet, let alone use it. 

Dread settled over Nicole as something dawned on her. At their last meeting, Wynonna said to Nicole that she would need the alpha to come with them on the next mission. Her, Doc, and Dolls had uncovered a small cluster of the militia hiding out in west Purgatory. The group a little too far up the district for it to be a coincidence. Wynonna voiced her thoughts on what they were doing before Nicole could. 

"I think they're planning an attack," Wynonna had announced, blue eyes on the fire. 

Nicole's first thought was Waverly. She would protect her girlfriend at any cost, so she'd readily agreed to accompany Wynonna on the mission. Despite resenting that she would have to leave Waverly. Nicole knew that Wynonna would make sure Waverly was protected in their absence, but something still didn't sit right. However, the alpha took her orders from Wynonna, so either way, she was going. 

Nicole brought herself back, staring at the gun for another moment before clearing her throat and reaching behind it for the whiskey bottle she stashed there. 

Nicole put the bottle of whiskey on her desk, locking the safe and the cupboard. Doc placed two glasses down in front of Nicole. The alpha always kept a few on hand around her office. Her boss was Wynonna Earp, after all. 

She poured them a drink, both of them toasting each other silently. Doc's blue eyes on Nicole, leaving her exposed. 

"Have you told Miss Waverly yet?"

"What?" Nicole asked suddenly, nerves bubbling inside of her, heart pounding in her chest. "Why would I need to tell her-?"

Doc raised his eyebrow at Nicole, pouring himself another whiskey. "The two of you are involved, are you not?" he asked, although it wasn't really a question, before throwing back another shot. 

Nicole stared at him for a moment weighing up her options. After a moment, she let out a defeated breath. There was no use lying to him. The look on Doc's face told her that he wouldn't believe her even if she tried. That didn't mean Nicole was going to come right out and say it either. 

"We're close," Nicole said, keeping her eyes locked on him, challenging him to say otherwise. 

He nodded and smiled back at Nicole, a knowing look in his eyes. "As I thought. Do not worry, Nicole, your secret is safe with me."

"What secret?" Wynonna asked, suddenly emerging through Nicole's office door. "Ooo, whiskey!" She said, grabbing Doc's glass and helping herself to the bottle. 

Nicole looked at Wynona for a moment, figuring out where she had come from, panic rising up her spine. She wondered just how much of the conversation Wynonna had heard. 

Wynonna lowered the glass, her eyes shifting between Doc and Nicole, "What? Have I got something on my face?" She asked, wiping at her cheek. 

Nicole shook her head, but couldn't help the crooked smile that pulled at her lips. Of course, Wynonna would show up. It was like the alpha had a sixth sense for whenever there was an open bottle of whiskey. 

Wynonna's index finger traced the map, along the line that Nicole had drawn from the south to the west of the district, marking where they'd received reports of the Revenants. Wynonna tapped her finger against the spot Nicole had marked with an X looking up at the redhead. 

"They've moved closer," Wynonna deadpanned. 

Nicole nodded, "If they are headed this way, Wynonna, they'll be here in a little over a week. If we're lucky."

Wynonna nodded, downing the rest of her whiskey, handing the glass back to Doc, taking the bottle instead. Perching herself on the opposite end of the desk to Doc. Nicole opens her mouth to protest, thinking better of it.

Wynonna took a long pull of the whiskey, "Then we cut them off before they get closer."

Nicole and Doc shared a quick look, her stomach rolling as she plucked up the courage to say what she needed to, hoping Wynonna would listen to reason. 

"We can't. Not yet, Wy-."

"Like hell, we can't!" Wynonna burst out, leaning in, giving Nicole a furious look. The redhead took a breath, trying to keep her calm. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but Wynonna cut her off again, "I won't risk them getting any closer to the Homestead.  _ To _ _ Waverly _ ."

Nicole swallowed her worry, clinging to her voice of reason. Not the irrational alpha who wanted to rip apart anyone who dared try and hurt a hair on Waverly's head. She took a deep breath before speaking, leveling her eyes at Wynonna. 

"They won't get near Waverly, Wynonna, but we can't ambush them there," Nicole said, tapping the map's location. Her fingers tracing along with the green patch of woodlands and the dotted borderline. 

"There are too many ways for them to escape. Not to mention that they could ambush us, and we'd never see it coming. Look what happened when you went charging in with Malcolm."

Wynonna's eyes flickered down. When they met Nicole's again, they were softer, and the alpha knew she had won the argument, letting out a small breath of relief. "Then what do we do, Haught?"

Nicole swallowed, her eyes looking at Doc briefly, who nodded in encouragement before they were back on Wynonna again. 

Nicole traced a pass along the mountains with her finger, devising a plan in her head. She circled a bottlenecked area on the map, at the foot of the mountains. One way in and one way out, tapping the location with her index finger looking back up at Wynonna. 

"We head them off there. It should take the Revenants five days to reach here. We can be there waiting for them. Take them out before they know what's happening."

Wynonna is silent, staring at the map. Nicole chances a look at Doc, who gives her a small reassuring nod. Nicole puffs her chest out, a hint of her former self trickling through. 

"Doc?" Wynonna asks, turning to the alpha. 

"Yes, Wynonna?"

Nicole holds her breath, waiting for Wynonna to speak, doubt creeping its way in again. 

"How long will it take us to get there?" 

Doc leans over and looks at the map. "I could get us there in a day," he says, looking between both women. 

Finally, Wynonna nods, "We leave in four days." 

Wynonna stands suddenly, taking a swig from the bottle, "Haught? Get your shit together. Time to get you back in on the action." 

Nicole doesn't miss the way Wynonna's features soften before she gives the redhead a quick wink. Nicole nods at the clan leader, determination setting deep in her bones. She can do this, she will do it. For Waverly. For Wynonna. 

"You got it."

Wynonna lowers the bottle from her lips, "Now that's taken care of...Doc, I need your help with something," Wynonna says sheepishly, already heading for the door. 

Nicole sits and watches them, sure she can see a blush on Doc's features as he gets up and heads for the door, disappearing out of it. Wynonna turns her attention to Nicole then, giving her a small salute with two fingers. 

"It's late, get some rest," Wynonna says before leaving, the bottle still in hand. 

Nicole gets up, leaning her head out of her office door, "That's  _ my _ whiskey, Wynonna," she calls after the clan leader. 

"Thanks," Wynonna says, holding the bottle above her head as she carries on walking away. 

"Asshole," Nicole mutters to herself. 

Nicole hurries back into her office, packing everything away safely, ready for Waverly to arrive. 

***

Waverly pushed Nicole against the office door, mouths desperate to taste each other. The omega's hands tugged at Nicole's shirt, untucking it from her pants. 

"Waverly, I've got a meeting with Wynonna in twenty minutes," Nicole said against her lips. 

Waverly kissed along Nicole's jaw, nipping at the spot she knows Nicole can't resist before nibbling the alpha's ear lobe drawing a groan from her. 

"It's not ideal, but I can make twenty minutes work," Waverly purrs into Nicole's ear, voice low. 

"But your sister-." Nicole tries breathlessly. 

Waverly pulls back suddenly, her eyes darting over a disheveled Nicole. The omega knows from the look in the alpha's eye that she's already won. 

"Can you stop talking about my sister when I'm trying to fuck you?" Waverly smirks. 

Nicole opens her mouth, Waverly raising a questioning eyebrow at her girlfriend. The redhead closes her mouth, looking at Waverly for a moment. 

"Screw it," she says before lunging forward, capturing Waverly's lips, taking her breath away. 

Nicole walks Waverly backward toward the bedroom. Both of them rush to tear each other's clothes off between kisses, littering them across the floor. Their kisses all tongue and teeth as they push and pull at one another until Waverly's back hits Nicole's bedroom door. 

Nicole fumbles with the handle a few times. Waverly's hands gliding along the expanse of Nicole's skin, unhooking her bra just as the alpha opens the door. The omega nearly loses her balance as she falls through the door before Nicole's strong arms caught her. Their lips still joined together as they both gasp for air. 

By the time they reach the bed, they're in nothing but their underwear. Nicole lifts Waverly making the omega shiver, her body vibrating with need. She lowers Waverly onto the edge of the bed, every touch fueling the pounding between Waverly's legs. 

Nicole drops to her knees in front of Waverly, the omega practically moaning as slow, tortuous fingers glide along her skin as Nicole removes Waverly's underwear. 

"Y-You're such a tease, Nicole Haught," Waverly pants, head tipping back, her whole body thrumming with want and anticipation. 

When she looks back at Nicole, the alpha has a cocky lopsided grin plastered on her face that only feeds the desire burning inside the omega. Waverly growls in frustration pulling Nicole forward by her shoulders, lips brushing together. 

"Now is not the time to take your time, baby," Waverly whispers, biting Nicole's lip. 

"You're right," Nicole says before lifting Waverly's legs, throwing them over her shoulders. The omega squeaks in surprise as her back hits the mattress. 

Nicole's mouth is on her in a flash, sending crackles of static electricity popping across Waverly's skin. The omega's body tingling with each swipe of Nicole's tongue over her clit. The omega rocking her hips to gain friction as Nicole's tongue does wondrous things to her. 

Since they had returned from Nicole's, the alpha had been so busy running around after her sister that they barely spent any time together. So Waverly quickly learned to adapt and take advantage of what little time Nicole did have free. 

Waverly had already lost count of the number of times she checked on Nicole, only to end up on Nicole's desk, panting and chasing her release. 

That's not to say they didn't take their time when she crawled into Nicole's bed at night. Something which had happened regularly since the first night they had gotten back.

Waverly couldn't sleep and found herself outside Nicole's office about to knock as the alpha opened the door. Since then, Waverly just kind of showed up at Nicole's room after everyone had gone to bed, sneaking back into her room before the Homestead woke up. 

Throughout their nights together, Waverly followed the map of Nicole's body, the alpha doing the same, hiding away in their own bubble, forgetting the outside world. Their slice of heaven they'd brought back from with them. 

But Nicole had been coming to bed so late the last couple of nights. By the time she crawled into bed, the alpha was exhausted. So Waverly had to compensate with moments like this to quench her perpetual thirst for her girlfriend. 

Nicole scraped her teeth along Waverly's clit, bringing the omega's full focus back on her. The omega letting out a sharp gasp at the not entirely unpleasant pain it elicited. She looked down at Nicole as half-lidded brown eyes burned into her. The alpha hit a particularly sensitive spot, and Waverly lost her balance, falling back on unsteady arms. 

She bit back a moan as Nicole slid her fingers inside, pumping her wrist in quick succession. Pushing Waverly to the edge quicker than she would've liked. The omega grinding her hips down onto Nicole's face as the alpha's fingers curled inside of her, pulling her off the edge as she came. Biting the inside of her cheek and muffling her cries. 

Nicole kissed back up Waverly's body before she reaches the omega's lips. Waverly is pushing Nicole back by her chest. The alpha complying, fire burning in her eyes, making Waverly shiver with pleasure. 

Waverly falls to her knees, relishing in the small moan that slips past Nicole's lips when her mouth touches the alpha's core. Nicole slapping her hand over her mouth to silence it. 

The redhead tangles her fingers through Waverly's hair, pushing her head further between her legs, toes curling into the carpet. 

Waverly licks a broad stroke from Nicole's entrance to her clit, circling it and sucking it into her mouth, eliciting a strangled moan from the alpha's lip. The sound muffled by her hand. It makes Waverly's head spin, and for a moment, she doesn't care if anyone can hear them.

Determined to make her girlfriend lose control, Waverly's tongue picks up momentum, making her jaw ache, grabbing Nicole's ass, and pulling her closer. Waverly smirks to herself when Nicole bites down on her closed fist, hand in Waverly's hair, blunt nails digging into her scalp. 

"I-I'm close," Nicole stutters out. 

Waverly pushing past the ache in her jaw, feeling Nicole's body go rigid, muffled moans spilling out of her mouth as she bites down on her hand, trying to keep them in. Nicole's knees buckle as she comes undone. Waverly helping to ease her down. 

"Wow," Nicole pants out as Waverly stands, knees aching, kissing Nicole. 

Nicole pulls away breathless, "Baby, I've gotta go," she says, pulling her clothes on, stopping to kiss Waverly again. "I'm sorry."

A pang of sadness washes over Waverly as she watches Nicole get dressed, a part of her wishing she could ask Nicole to stay. The alpha stopping between each item of clothing to peck Waverly's lips. 

Nicole disappears into the small bathroom joining her room. Waverly listens to the water running until Nicole reappears, wiping her face with a towel. All evidence of what they'd just done washed away, apart from the dusting of pink on Nicole's cheeks. Something Waverly noticed always happened after Nicole comes. The omega finds it adorable. 

Nicole smiles at Waverly, stopping in front of her, pulling her naked form flat against her. The alpha's clothes feel scratchy against Waverly's flesh, making her crave her girlfriend's skin again. 

"I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

Waverly smiles and nods, "Are you saying we get some time together?" she asks, playing with Nicole's tie. 

"Yes," Nicole smiles, pecking her lips before the alpha's face turns serious. 

"I have something I need to talk to you about," Nicole adds. 

Waverly raises an eyebrow at her, but the alpha shakes her head, "No time, I'm late. Later okay?" 

Waverly pouts, "Okay."

Nicole captures Waverly's lips in a bruising kiss, pulling away before Waverly can deepen it. Nicole pauses, opening her mouth to say something before she shakes her head and closes it again. Something the alpha had been doing a lot lately. 

"Bye, baby," she says, kissing Waverly's cheek and disappearing out of her bedroom door, shutting it behind her. 

"Bye," Waverly whispers to the closed door, helpless to stop the sinking sensation in her gut. 

***

After Nicole left Waverly for her meeting with Wynonna, the omega moped around her room for a little while. Her mind racing as she tried to figure out what Nicole needed to talk to her about. A chill ran through her, so Waverly went through Nicole's dresser, taking one of Nicole's t-shirts. Breathing in the smell of her girlfriend, finding little comfort through the uneasiness in her chest.

She slipped her skirt back on, picking up the rest of her discarded clothes, and walked back to her bedroom, throwing them in the laundry basket. Waverly picked up a few things figuring she might as well get her stuff ready for tonight. Slipping some sexy underwear into the middle of the pile of clothes. A flicker of heat stirring inside her when she thought about Nicole taking them off of her later. If Nicole wasn't too tired. 

After that, Waverly wandered back to Nicole's bedroom, leaving her clothes on what had become her side of the bed. The smell of sex still lingering in the air. 

She perched herself on the edge of the mattress, trying to ignore the gnawing at the back of her mind—Nicole's words ringing in her ears. 

Maybe now that Waverly had this free time, she could dive back into her research about whatever it was Wynonna was hiding. She remembered thinking about their father's study on the top floor. A room that had always been out of bounds when she was growing up. Not even Willa was allowed up there. 

Waverly tried to ignore the sudden nervousness she could feel coming off of Nicole through their bond as she made her way through the mansion. It was weak, and Waverly didn't really understand how it worked or why it only seemed to glimpse, but she knew it was Nicole. She climbs the stairs to the fourth floor, attempting to shake off her doubts. 

It was challenging to do that when it always felt like something terrible was going to happen. Like Nicole was going to be snatched away from her. It was easy to ignore her worries when she was with Nicole. She forgot most things when she was with her. However, there was a voice in the back of her mind that refused to leave. 

When Waverly turned the corridor on the top floor of the mansion, she froze. Nicole was at the other end of the hallway unlocking the door to her daddy's study. The omega dipped back behind the corner, peering around as Nicole rechecked her surroundings before disappearing inside. 

Her mind was racing as she tried to figure out why Nicole was in her father's study, and why was she sneaking around? The voice in the back of her head whispering her doubts. 

Waverly waited with bated breath until she saw Nicole leaving with a book in her hand. She watched the alpha walk to the end of the corridor, look down at it before feeling along the wall. Waverly observing, afraid to even blink in case she missed something. 

Suddenly Nicole found what she was looking for, fidgeting with it and opening a hidden passage that not even Waverly knew about, before disappearing behind it, the wall closing behind her. 

Waverly stared at the wall for a minute before walking over cautiously. She felt along it trying to figure out what the alpha had been looking for, but came up empty. After several moments the omega stopped herself. What exactly was she going to do if she did find a way in? Nicole would know she'd been following her, and Waverly would be busted. 

Her mind racing, Waverly walked away in a daze, wondering what her girlfriend was up to as dread pooled in her stomach.

***

Nicole stretched out her back, making it pop, her bones stiff and body tired. She'd been busy all day preparing to leave with Wynonna the day after tomorrow, spending the last few hours packing up her duffle. The only thing that remained unpacked was her gun still sitting in her safe. The thought of using it again prickled an uneasiness through her limbs. 

Although Nicole wasn't entirely convinced her uneasiness was just down to the gun. It was the whole mission. Still, Nicole pushed her to train harder over the last week to make sure she was in shape, even going so far as to ask Doc to shoot with her. Something the alpha was all too happy to partake in. 

Nicole knew this mission would be different than her last, but it did little to settle her nerves. Then there was the fact that she would be leaving Waverly here. Alone. 

The omega became very inquisitive after Nicole told her she would be leaving with Wynonna at the end of the week. Nicole had managed to avoid most questions, but Waverly knew she was just pacifying her. Things between them had been a little strained since then, Waverly being unusually distant. 

It hurt Nicole to keep things from Waverly, but she had her orders, and she was in too deep to do anything about it now. Besides, Nicole knew what she had to tell Waverly would crush her, finding out that Nicole had kept it from her for over a year… that would kill her. There had been so many times Nicole had wanted to tell Waverly, had nearly told her, but she stopped herself. The alpha finding small comfort in the fact that she had managed to avoid lying to Waverly. 

Grateful, Waverly still showed up to her room every night. Partly because she'd been having a lot of nightmares again recently. Nicole knew it was because of the mission, but she couldn't tell Waverly that. Yet the omega was up with her every night, soothing her back to sleep. Even if she barely spoke otherwise. 

Nicole rolled her neck, rubbing the stiff muscles working to ease the pressure. There was a knock at her door, making Nicole's heart flutter. She looked over, expecting to see Waverly. Her brow knit in confusion briefly when she saw Wynonna with a sheepish look on her face, one hand behind her back the other waving awkwardly at Nicole. 

"Oh, hey, Wynonna," Nicole said, a little disappointed. "What's up?"

Wynona brought her hand from behind her back, revealing a bottle of whiskey, the alpha shaking it slightly, "Thought maybe we could use a drink."

Typically Nicole would've made her excuses and hurried back to Waverly, but, well, she could really use a drink. Nicole let out a humorless chuckle, "Sure," she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. 

Wynonna beamed, reaching for Nicole and taking her by the wrist, dragging her out of the room. 

"What-? Where are we going, Wy?" 

Wynonna looked back over her shoulder at Nicole, still leading them through the mansion towards the front door. "We're drinking old school style."

Nicole looked at her best friend, brow creased, fighting off a shiver when they stepped out into the fresh night air. Realization settled over her when Wynonna pulled the redhead towards the barn. 

Nicole felt a twist of guilt, her mind wandering to Waverly, looking behind her, eyes landing on Waverly's bedroom window. The bedroom light on. A small, sad smile spread across the alpha's lips, a dull ache in her chest.

Suddenly Nicole crashed into the back of Wynonna. The alpha turning round with a startled look on her face. 

"Dude, what the hell?"

"Sorry," Nicole mumbled, pushing thoughts of Waverly to one side. 

Wynonna pulled the barn doors open in a big fanfare, turning around to Nicole.

"Tadaaa." 

Nicole looked between Wynonna and the barn. Nothing much had changed since Nicole last saw it when she moved out of all the stuff Waverly couldn't carry. The omega watching her and basically drooling the whole time. Of course, Nicole did show off a little bit, enjoying how Waverly's eyes devoured her. 

"Waves did it. I mean it's not like it used to be when we were kids but-."

Wynonna stopped herself raising a brow at Nicole, "You helped her, didn't you?"

"A little, yeah," Nicole chuckled with a sheepish look. 

"Of course you did," Wynonna said, rolling her eyes and walking into the barn, collapsing onto the couch in the back corner. 

Wynonna opened the bottle of whiskey and took a long pull. Holding the bottle out in front of her for Nicole. The alpha walked into the barn, taking the bottle from Wynonna, sitting next to the clan leader. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nicole asked, having a drink. 

"Just that you do anything, Waverly asks you to-."

Nicole froze, her heart seizing in her chest as she held her breath. She gulped down the whiskey, letting the burn of it ease her nerves. 

"Anyone would think you're in love with her or something," Wynonna scoffed.

Nicole choked on the whiskey, pulling it away from her lips quickly, a little bit spilling down her front. Wynonna snatched the bottle out of Nicole's hand, horrified. Nicole coughing and sputtering next to her. 

"Stop wasting good whiskey," Wynonna said, wiping the bottle's rim with her shirt before drinking it. 

Nicole wheezed next to her, throat on fire, "Don't mind me choking to death or anything."

"You're fine," Wynonna said, patting Nicole on the back. 

Nicole gave Wynonna a pointed look, "Thanks," she deadpanned. 

Wynonna chuckled and thrust the bottle back in front of Nicole, "Shut up and drink, Haught-stuff."

Nicole took the bottle, a little more cautiously this time. The two of them passed the bottle back and forth between them in silence for a while. Nicole looked out the barn door at the clear night sky, millions of tiny lights blanketing the blackness. 

"Are you nervous about the mission?" Wynonna asked suddenly, startling Nicole. 

She looked at Wynonna, wondering if she should give her an honest answer or brush it off. Wynonna turned to look at Nicole, concern etched in her features. 

"A little," Nicole admitted. 

Wynonna just nodded wordlessly, falling silent again for a moment. Nicole let it settle over her, thankful that Wynonna didn't push it any further. 

"You got this, Haught," Wynonna said, nudging Nicole's side before lifting the bottle up to her lips. 

Nicole smiled to herself, her heart swelled with affection. She looked over at Wynonna, bottle resting on her knee as she stared out the door. Nicole leaned over and grabbed the whiskey bottle. 

"Stop hogging the booze, Earp."

"Hey!" Wynonna protested, not making any effort to stop her. 

Nicole took a long pull of the whiskey, letting the burn soothe her nerves and finding comfort in her belly's warm glow. Her and Wynonna settling into easy conversation as they reminisced about their childhood. The alcohol starting to make Nicole sluggish. 

A little while later, Nicole called it a night, she was definitely more than a little drunk, and it was getting late. She still wanted to spend some time with Waverly before she fell asleep. If her girlfriend wasn't already. Nicole hoped she wasn't. 

Wynonna complained a little but let Nicole go, saying she would stay out here for a longer. Nicole paused in the doorway, looking at Wynonna, who just smiled at her dopily. Something clearly on the alpha's mind, but Nicole didn't push it. 

"Night, Earp," she said before leaving, her teeth chattering against the cold. 

Nicole trudged through the Homestead, vision blurry, realizing she was drunker than she thought. After what seemed like forever, Nicole finally reached her room, opening it and stumbling through her office, hitting her bedroom door with a thud when she tripped on the rug. Shushing herself before cursing the inanimate object. 

Slowly she opened the door, peering inside to see Waverly curled up on her bed. Her heart swelled in her chest, and she nearly choked on the ball of emotion caught in her throat. 

Nicole inside as best she could, trying not to wake her girlfriend. Everything was going fine until Nicole started to take off her pants, her foot getting caught in the leg as she tumbled to the floor with a loud thud. 

She froze, trying to stay as still as possible, hoping she hadn't woken Waverly up. 

"Nicole?" came Waverly's groggy voice. 

"Shit," Nicole muttered to herself, pushing up onto her knees and leaning on the edge of the bed. 

"Hey baby," Nicole whispered loudly, "Sorry I woke you."

Waverly rubbed her eyes. Nicole melted at how adorable her girlfriend was, a big lopsided grin on her face that was all teeth, eyes glazed over. 

"Why are you whispering? Are you drunk?"

Nicole lost her balance and flopped back, managing to catch herself before she fell, arms outstretched behind her. "Maybe a little?" She answered, holding her thumb and index finger close together. 

Waverly rolled her eyes, "Let's get you into bed," the omega said, climbing out of bed and helping Nicole to her feet. 

She helped get Nicole undressed, avoiding any more incidents. Both of them crawling into bed, Nicole instinctively curling around the omega. Nicole felt Waverly's body shift, the omega putting a little space between them. 

Nicole blew a stray hair out of her face trying to swallow her hurt. She squeezed her eyes shut, ignoring the way her stomach twisted, the alcohol in her veins, helping to loosen her lips.

"Are you mad at me?" Nicole asked. 

Waverly huffed, pulling herself up the bed, Nicole rolling onto her back, a lump stuck in her throat, her heart pounding. Watching Waverly out of the corner of her eye as she ran her hand through her hair. 

"Why were you sneaking around in daddy's office?"

Nicole's heart sank into her stomach. 

"What?"

"I saw you, you went into daddy's office, and then you used some passage when you came out." 

Nicole swallowed her brain racing through the fog of alcohol as she tried to think of what to say to Waverly. 

"Your sister sent me," she slurred. 

"Why?" 

Nicole sighed, "I can't-."

"-Tell me. You sound  _ just  _ like Wynonna," Waverly snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Nicole pushed herself up, almost losing her balance as she did, cursing that she was drunk. She leaned on her elbow and looked over at her girlfriend. Waverly's jaw set, face in a hard line, eyes dead ahead. 

Nicole swallowed. 

"I'm sorry, Waves, I wish I could but-."

Waverly turned to Nicole suddenly, eyes pleading, taking Nicole by surprise. 

"Are you hiding anything else from me?" Waverly asked. 

The words felt like a knife to Nicole's heart, blood rushing through her ears as she swallowed against the bile rising in her throat at the thought of lying to Waverly. 

"No." 

Nicole focused on keeping her features neutral, trying to keep her eyes on Waverly as the omega stared at her eyes flicking from one to the other. Guilt blossoming inside Nicole's chest, taking root in her heart, squeezing the muscle. 

Waverly's hard exterior broke, and her face softened, "I believe you."

Nicole's stomach rolled, the guilt consuming her. The alpha fought against the emotions raging around inside of her. She hated herself for lying to Waverly, but she had no choice. She'd been foolish to think that she wouldn't have to at some point—the voice in her head reminding Nicole that she should've kept her distance.

Waverly leaned in and kissed Nicole, the alpha focusing on her girlfriend's lips instead of how her heart was breaking. Nicole pushed up into Waverly, drawing the kiss out a little longer. 

Waverly pulled back, her face scrunched up, "You smell like Wynonna." 

Nicole smiled at her girlfriend, trying to ignore the guilt gnawing at her, "You can blame your sister for that."

"I usually do," Waverly said, pecking Nicole's lips, settling on Nicole's chest, the redhead wrapping her arm around the omega. 

Waverly was silent for a moment. Nicole wondered if she had fallen asleep until she felt soft lips kissing her chest.

"Goodnight, Nicole," she whispered against pale skin, yawning. 

"Night, Waves," Nicole replied, leaning over and turning the light off. 

Nicole settled onto her back, Waverly already snoring softly. Her eyes focused on the ceiling, the lie bouncing around inside her head.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/iamthegaynerd) if you feel the need to yell at me.


End file.
